The Grand Line Waterbender
by Inflorescences
Summary: Katara was sent to a new world by twisted fate. With no idea why she's there or how to get home, she must now survive the adventures of a strange pirate crew in order to get home at the end of the Grand Line. OP/Avatar. Adopted from the Samurai Prince.
1. Chapter 1: The Girl Who Controls Water

A/N: I am pleased to reveal the adoption of The Samurai Prince's Grand Line Waterbender! The first 12 chapters are heavily based off of his writing and contains several sections that are word for word. However, after that is written solely by me, with Samurai's input. I am incredibly grateful that he put his trust in me and deals with my slow response speed and rapid name changes- luckily, the former is over with, now that I'm happy with my username. :)

Anyway, romance is involved but it will be pretty much a slow-burn; don't expect any declarations of love any time soon.

Please check out the original work! You can find the link on my tumblr (effloresensess), Ao3 (everlarklane), or FFN profile (Inflorescence)! Thank you!

PLEASE review!

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or One Piece. I also do not own the original plotline, as that belongs to the Samurai Prince.

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Girl That Controls Water**

* * *

 _Crash!_

A sickening thump echoed against the seemingly-impenetrable slab of rock as the giant whale tried again.

 _Crash._

And again.

 _Crash!_  
His voice howled, the tortured sounds torn from him as he rammed his forehead into the Red Line, forehead slashed and dripping with an ichor-like blood from the deep gashes. One would think that perhaps that great creature was a bit...addled. After all, what sort of animal would purposefully put themselves in harm's way (outside of humans)?

However, the poor whale had a purpose.

His name was Laboon and he was trying to see his human friends again.

Above the water and on higher ground, there was a cascading current of water that flowed down the mountain. On the bottom of either side of the land were two lighthouses and in the front of the right lighthouse, there stood an odd looking elderly man. He had a protruding beard and a balding, truly bizarre hairstyle, a mane of long, spiky white hair circled with ten tropical forest leaves woven around the top of it. Perched on his nose, as he was reading a newspaper, were small circled glasses. Encircling his wrists and neck were a gold chain necklace and two wrist accessories, one of several loops of gold and the other of a several strange, round green stones.

As the whale slammed against the wall once more, he sighed and set down his paper. He stretched his arms for a moment, making the gashed scar on his upper left arm ripple, as well as the small stitched scar on his lower right arm. As he strode to the edge of the lighthouse, his lips were set in a dark scowl, but his eyes betrayed concern and grouchiness- unless the latter was caused simply by old age, as he was 71.

"Damn it, Laboon. Give it a rest for today," he tried, though he knew at this point in the day, his words were useless. He'd be better off being Ol' Crocus of the Lighthouse, working to see if anyone passed the current than caring for the poor whale Laboon as his surrogate- now permanent, he supposed- owner of the whale, much less trying to prevent Laboon's self injury. However, day after day, month after month, he persisted. After all, though he looked harmless in a tropically colored casual shirt, shorts, and sandals, he was once a Rumbar pirate, and the antics that particular crew got into could force deep bonds between anyone, and Crocus never quite shook the habit. And so he stuck by the abandoned whale and raised him into adulthood.

Well, regardless, he'd never been able to tame Laboon of his habit of crashing his head against the Red Line.

That is, until that day when Laboon suddenly stopped.

"Huh?" Crocus said, eyes bugging out when he noticed the whale freezing. Despair suddenly dilated his pupils as a cold rush of understanding and a long held secret fear flew through him.

"No... _Laboon_ ," Crocus croaked, slowly and hesitatingly moving forward with unsteady, unsure feet.

Laboon would eventually stop his pounding on a daily basis, but it was a process and after all these years together, he'd learned to tell when Laboon was slowing to a stop. This time, he'd stop too abruptly beneath the water.

 _He didn't...he wasn't...is he?_

For several breathless moments, Crocus watched Laboon, flashes of blood-soaked brains and tortured cries striking in rapid-fire through his mind as he tried to make out the whale's figure beneath the churning water.

Crocus held his breath and still Laboon did not appear.

But finally, Laboon emerged and Crocus's entire body sagged, desperate laughs tugging at his lungs. If Laboon'd died, he would have sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Therefore, Laboon was _alive_. But wait. Why did he stop?  
Crocus's answer was in front of the gigantic whale.

A girl rose from the water and bobbed in front of Laboon face down.

For the second time in about three minutes, Crocus's eyes bulged out. "A girl?" he murmured to himself, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "What is a girl doing out _here_? Where did she _come_ from?!"

Suddenly realizing that Laboon may have been rescuing the girl, Crocus grinned to his

friend and called, "Thanks Laboon!"

The creature responded with small whale noises, nudging the girl over so she was floating on her back. She didn't respond, at least so far he could see and hear. Crocus narrowed his eyes and prepared to dive in, setting his glasses aside. He had to bring this girl to shore and safety.

While old, Crocus was incredibly fit for his age, so the water was little challenge for

someone like him, who'd grown up on the open ocean. He looped his arm around her waist and tugged her to the ladder that led up to the land, doing his best to keep from turning or bending her neck in case it was injured. Heaving, he brought the girl up to the platform and laid her on the ground, carefully tilting her chin up and clearing her airway. He quickly checked for a pulse and breathed out a sigh when he noticed the faint fluttering. The short relief, faded however, when he felt the tell-tale stream of air proving she wasn't breathing. He quickly moved into CPR, hands and mouth easily finding the rhythm after years of practice.

While Crocus worked to save her life, the girl herself was deep in an unconscious dream state…

* * *

Katara leaned against the wall of the beach house, the full moon's energy coursing through her. Calmness and confidence settled deep in her stomach as she watched the waves lightly lap against the sandy beach. Glancing up at the moon, she smiled softly to herself, knowing that tonight would be a great night for water bending.

Sighing, she slid down the wall until she was folded comfortably against the ground. She let her head rest against her knees as she looked out at the beach, thoughts rushing silently inside her head. The cool night air provided relief from the jumbled thoughts marring her brain, as did the sound of waves crashing against sands and rocks in the distance. It was... calming.

She breathed in slowly and tried to let the stress flow out of her with the breath out. The whole beach scene was surprisingly therapeutic. In the back of her head, she absently wondered if the calm roar of waves against the beach would help Aang or Zuko with their nightmares…

Katara was drawn back into the push and pull of the waves and the quiet chirping of the lightning cricket bugs floating lazily through the cool air. So caught up in her reverie, she barely noticed her fire bending friend walk outside the beach house to search for her. It was the wood creaking that warned her before anything else and she immediately looked up to see Zuko lean nonchalantly against the wall. Katara gently tapped the wood beneath her fingers as she remained on the ground. _Why would he even consider joining me outside so late?_ Despite the questions running through her mind, she said nothing and just looked up at Zuko, who awkwardly avoided eye contact as always.

Zuko broke the silence first. "So...what are you doing out here so late?"

Katara shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. I have too much on my mind."

Zuko nodded, sliding down beside her and setting his elbows on his knees. "Everyone's been on edge since we got back from the Ember Island Player's show...Aang's been having more nightmares. I think the stress is getting to him." He paused, a little helpless shrug gracing his shoulders. "I feel bad for the kid."

The mention of the Avatar's name made Katara shift uncomfortably and chew her lip. It didn't go unnoticed by Zuko as his eyes narrowed on the waterbender with a question in them.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

Katara bit her lip again before she answered, twisting one of the loose strands of her dark hair between her fingers. "It's...I guess things have been getting awkward between Aang and I lately." Stealing a glance at Zuko, she saw that he was listening, so she decided to continue. "During intermission at the play...I...well, Aang kissed me."

Zuko's eyebrows shot up, but he didn't say anything. Groaning, Katara dropped her head into her knees again.

"I don't know what to do," she said.

Zuko hesitated, obviously running his words over in his head before he said them. "Well...what do you think about it?" he asked. "What are you so worried about?"

Katara shook her head helplessly and sighed, tilting her head so that she could see Zuko over her arm. "I don't know. I mean, it _was_ kind of nice. But I- it's not the right time to be worrying about relationships right now. I was shocked he would even _think_ about doing something like that. I don't even know if _I_ like _him_. I don't know what I'm supposed to feel. I don't know if I'm supposed to be angry, happy, confused, depressed, or something else. My mind's a mess," she finished lamely.

Zuko placed a hand on Katara's shoulder. "Hey, you sound like you need to calm down."

Katara couldn't help the little snort that came out, but Zuko only paused to swallow before continuing. "After the war blows over, you'll have plenty of time to think about Aang and where your relationship stands right now. But you shouldn't rip yourself apart over this time. You have to relax, okay? You have all the time in the world to worry about boys after you survive the war. But you have to keep a clear head to do that. Okay?"

Katara cracked a small smile. "I guess."

Zuko nodded, squeezed her shoulder, and let her go. "Stress doesn't suit you. You shouldn't overthink this as much as you are. I'm sure everything will work out for you."

Katara nodded, leaning her head against the wall. "I know. But, I still can't stop thinking about him and what happened. It's hard not to when I see him everyday. But...I guess you're right. There are more important things we all have to worry about and silly relationship things aren't it."

"There we go. Just don't think about it too much, agreed?"

"Agreed."

They sat quietly for several minutes just watching the waves. Finally, Katara stood.

"I'm going to take a walk," she said as Zuko climbed to his feet. "I won't be out too late."

"You want any company?" Zuko asked, stretching his arms. Katara shook her head and so Zuko left her be while he went back inside to catch some sleep of his own.

Once she'd heard the quiet slamming of the door, Katara stepped out onto the sand, kicking it up with her feet. She wandered down to the beach, the sound of the ocean getting louder as she went.

She walked for maybe ten minutes before the need to vent her pent up frustration transformed into a desire to bend. Not wanting to go closer to the shoreline and get her slippers full of wet sand, Katara looked for another body of water she could use to practice.

Just barely in sight, she noticed a small hill that lead to other beach houses on Ember Island at the end of the beach. At the base, she could see the mouth of a cave.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Katara trudged through the dry sand towards the cave, letting the wind tousle her hair as a breeze kicked up. As she reached the opening of the cave, she grinned at the smell of water. Being so close to the ocean, she was sure there had to be a way to bend inside. Water probably congregated in there all the time.

Sure enough, a pool of beautiful blue water sat in the center of the cave. The surface was like a mirror as Katara neared it with a smile. She stepped further inside and slipped into a bending pose, body fluidly and smoothly transitioning into her bending exercises. Waterbending was probably the best release Katara could dream of and as she twisted the water into curls and ropes she could feel the frustration drain out of her. She concentrated on her hands and her body as she swirled the water around her and became one with the push and pull of the liquid. A heady, strange feeling filled her head as she wound deeper into her drills, but she shook it off as sleep deprivation and the echoes of the cave. But as she continued, the pool looked more...stunning as the minutes passed by. She found herself drawing closer and closer, entranced by the glittering water. She didn't startle when her slippered foot slid into the chill pool nor react beyond blinking hazily as her head grew heavier. There was something so hypnotizing and attractive about the water...she had to….get closer to it…

Her previous stressors didn't matter anymore. All she had to do was get closer to the glowing water…

Katara was waist deep in the lightly pulsating water, her blue eyes reflecting the glow and glitter of the pool. The closer she got to the center, the more her mind filled with fog. She could hardly think coherently anymore but that didn't matter- the water was so amazing! As Katara reached the center of the pool with the water up to her next, she couldn't remember what happened next, only that one moment she was there and then next she was swirling through a whirlpool, water whipping her hair and face as it took her somewhere she couldn't see with a big black dark spot in her memory. Water filled her mouth, ears, nostrils and slowly began to invade her lungs. Bright light ahead blinded her as a long serpentine water creature circled the light. She entered it...

Katara threw up water, coughing violently. Chest aching and tears streaming down her cheeks, she felt as if she'd half-drowned. Her throat felt raw as she tried to sit up, only for gentle hands to press her down once more.

"Ah, thank goodness," said an unfamiliar foreign voice as Katara struggled to open her eyes. "I wouldn't try sitting up just yet. No telling what sort of damage you did yourself there."

Katara finally managed to open her eyes. The world slowly came back into focus as her breaths rattled in her chest. The pupils dilated.

"What in the…?" she said hoarsely, staring at a vast body of seemingly endless ocean- but not the beach of Ember Island. In fact- she wasn't even on a beach, but a cliffside! A huge wall- mountain? Stood in front of her from where she lay, slightly curled on her side in a position she recalled from her healing training.

"Wh-where am I?" she whispered.

"Young lady? Young lady! Are you alright?" the voice said gruffly.

Katara's eyes snapped to the source of the voice...and she blinked at what she saw.

The odd looking old man peered at her, dressed entirely in a very strange bright outfit, with hair looking more like a bright yellowish-purple jungle flower than hair atop his otherwise bald head.

"I don't believe you have a neck or back injury," said the man. "Can you feel your whole body? Wiggle your toes?'

Katara quickly did a self-check, still half in a daze. "I- yeah."

"You can sit up then," the man said, helping her. Katara's eyes widened as she took in the true scope of the mountains, which truly seemed endless in height and length.

The old man chuckled. "Never seen the Red Line, huh?"

Katara would have asked what exactly the Red Line was if she hadn't seen the absolutely enormous black mound of something...in front of her. Something that'd been gashed terribly and had weird round things on either side of the- wait. Those looked like-

"...eyes?"

A strange echoing sound came from it and Katara immediately shrunk away from it with wide eyes and hunched shoulders.

The man looked at her and then at the mound. Then he looked back at her with suddenly comprehending eyes and said, "Oh, don't worry. He doesn't bite."

His words fell on deaf ears however, as she only heard 'he won't bite'. She did the most logical thing when faced with a giant foreign creature hundreds of times your size.

She screamed, scrabbling to her feet.

Both the old man and the creature were taken aback by her screams, one making a loud yelp and the other a sad bugle.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Katara screamed, pointing at the creature, who backed away a little.

"Calm down!"

"Who are you? Where am I? WHAT IS THAT THING?" Katara demanded, moving her finger to the man and then back at the startled giant mound.

"Don't panic," he said. "Please calm dow-"

"What's going on? WHERE AM I? WHAT IS THIS PLACE?!"

"If you just let me-"

"Why have you _TAKEN ME HERE?"_

"Taken? I-"

" _WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS?"_

"Your friends? I don't- please, calm-"

"Where _am_ I?!"

"Please-"

"WHERE IS THIS PLACE?! WHY-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR A SECOND, GIRL!"

Katara's mouth snapped shut as the man roared back. The creature made a sad noise indicating that it didn't think things were going all that well. The old man sighed and pulled off his glasses. He pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered something like, "I'm getting too old for this."

Katara stood- well, sat- her ground. If this man tried anything, she had a huge body of water near her to command.

"Who are you and where am I?" she asked in a semblance of calm.

He put his glasses back on and stared at her with a surprisingly hard eye. "This is the thanks I get? Heh, kids these days."

"I _said_ , where am I?" she said in a more demanding, dangerous tone.

The man muttered something like 'ungrateful girl' and said, "I am Crocus. You are on the Grand Line side of the Red Line."

Katara stared. Red Line? Grand Line? Where was that? How did she get there? Was he lying? He had to be lying. She'd never even heard anything about these places before, let alone something as monumental as the structure standing before her- and she'd crossed the globe. And...what kind of name was Crocus?

"I'm not lying," said Crocus, apparently picking up on her expression. "That's where we are."

"But...I don't know where those are."

For a moment, Crocus looked floored before a strange expression came over his face. "Hmm...where are you from?"

Katara studied him for a moment, taking in his appearance and dress. He certainly didn't look like a Fire Nation man- or, actually, like any one nation in the world. While strange looking, he was elderly and did have an honest face. But, as she learned in her travels, looks can be deceiving. Her mind drifted to Zuko and the Crystal Catacombs and then again at the Air Temple and then Jet. She shook her head and decided to answer honestly.

"The Southern Water Tribe at the South Pole," she said, muscles tensing in case she had to fight.

Crocus merely raised an eyebrow. "The South Pole?" The creature in the water made a confused sound.

Katara jumped. "Ah! What is that thing?"

Crocus, irritated, said, "He's not a thing, he's an island whale! He was the one who discovered you and helped save your life. His name is Laboon!"

"A whale?" she babbled, staring at the giant whale. "Th-that's a _whale_?"

Whales were rare near the South Pole, at least from the mainland. They mostly preferred to stay further out sea where only groups of adult male hunters from their tribes would dare venture if they had a lot of food and supplies or very little. Katara had seen them at the surface occasionally in her childhood, but they were never that big. Never.

"Yes, he is," Crocus said.

Katara moved closer to the edge, marveling at the giant mammal. This whale could've been fifteen times bigger than Appa! It was simply enormous!

Crocus loudly cleared his throat. "So...the South Pole?"

"Um, yeah. Actually, I was with my friends over at Ember Island. I don't know how I-" She paused, realization slamming into her. "Wait! Did you say you and…?"

"Laboon?" Crocus said, blinking.

"Right, did you say you and Laboon got me out of the water? The ocean?"  
Crocus nodded, glancing at the whale, which made a noise. "Yes."

Katara gasped, shaking her head. What was she doing out at sea anyway? Last thing she remembered was the cave, bending the pool of water and- the water….

Her eyes widened once more in realization. She'd gone deep into the water and then she'd passed out- and then, the bright light….

Her legs felt weak and she wobbled for a moment, eyes flicking out the water and then to the wall, both incredibly foreign. Where was she? There was no place called the Grand Line in the world, as far as she knew. It didn't look like Ember Island. She didn't even know if this was even her world…

"Kid?"

Katara glanced up with darting eyes. "Which part of the world am I in?"

Crocus raised his eyebrows but answered easily when he saw the lost and clammy look on her face. "You're...on the Red Line. The entrance of the Grand Line…"

"Where is that? What nation is that in?"

"Nation?" Crocus asked, confused.

"Well?" she demanded. "Earth? Fire? Water? Which!?"

Crocus just shook his head helplessly. He had no idea what to make of any of this. Worry swept through him and from the small noises Laboon was making, the whale was too.

"Say something!" she shouted, breaths popping through her lips as her shoulders heaved, terror lancing through her.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about, kid," Crocus said, bewildered.

Katara's world froze. Here she was, on some shore cliff with an impossible geological feature and a man who had never heard of any of the elemental nations- _any_ of the nations that covered the entire world. She was alone, with a man that might be thinking she's insane and a enormous whale staring back at her.

"...No," she choked out, legs finally giving out as she crumbled to the floor, knees pressing against the stone. She didn't hear the startled shout of the man as she grabbed the sides of her head, terror overwhelming her. "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"

Blood pounded in her ears as she pressed her hands hard against them, heart hammering painfully against her chest. Her eyes scrunched close as tears threatened to overwhelm them. Nausea choked her as she hyperventilated, bile rising in her throat.

She wanted it to be a dream, but the panic, the ocean air, the wind- it was all real. All too real.

Katara was in a different world, and she had no idea how she got there.

As Katara's panic slowly subsided to a more manageable level, Crocus was worried. He had no idea what to do. He didn't even know the girl's name and yet he felt sorry for her...and incredibly confused. She was peculiar in every way- from her words, her darkly tanned skin and elaborately, albeit soaked and saggy hairstyle, and strange red outfit that was a little too revealing for her age- at least for him, anyway. She obviously came from someplace very foreign, likely a tiny island far away from the Grand Line and so removed so as to not have even heard of the seas. The question was, how did she get there?

Whatever the answer, he had to calm her down. Nothing good would come from her stressing out too much after nearly drowning.

"Look, little lady, maybe you need some rest-"

That was not the right thing to say. Immediately, the girl spun on him, eyes red with unshed tears.

"I'm not crazy! I HAVE TO GO HOME!" she shouted, then buried her head in her arms once more, sniffles shaking her shoulders. "Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko…" Her shoulders tensed and she looked up. "Oh no, Aang! Aang needs me! The others might need me! I have to back!" Katara scrabbled to her feet and ran towards the cliff, hands quickly finding holds as she started to climb.

"What are you _doing_?" Crocus bellowed, running after her as Laboon made a sound of disapproval. He latched his arms around her waist and tried to pull her off the wall.

"I have to go back! I don't care how, but I have to go back!" Katara shouted, flailing against Crocus's grip as he detached her from the wall, holding her over his shoulder with a surprisingly strong arm.

"No!" she shouted, struggling. Tears finally broke over the threshold of her eyes as she wiggled. "Let me go!"

"I won't let you kill yourself," Crocus snapped.

"I want to go back! I need to go back! LET GO!" With one strong yank, Katara tumbled out of his grip, but he caught her by the arm.

"No! You need to calm down! Maybe I can help you!"

"How?" Katara snapped, yanking her arm.

"I'll contact someone on the islands of the Grand Line and-"

"I don't even know where that _is_. Let go!"

Katara slipped out his grip once more, but instead of making a beeline for the wall, she slipped in a vaguely martial pose and lifted her arms in a strange motion. Laboon bellowed loudly, as if trying to warn him.

A shadow fell on him and Crocus looked up to see something that blew his mind. Above them swirled a giant watery serpent, twisting above them.

"Let me go!" Katara screamed, her terror reaching a breaking point as she threw the water at him, chest heaving.

"Gah!" Crocus yelled, slamming into the ground as the water filled his vision. When Katara saw what she'd done, she'd froze, guilt and shame forcing her hands to her mouth and tears back to her eyes.

"What have I done?" she whispered, racing barefoot towards the old man. "C-Crocus?" she said hesitatingly, falling to her knees beside him. "Are you okay?"

Laboon made a sad whine, Katara's eyes meeting his guiltily.

"I'm sorry, I-"

A groan broke off her words. Katara's eyes snapped back the man and relief swept through her.

"You're okay! He's okay! Crocus!"

As Crocus coughed up water, Katara helped him sit, stuttering apologies.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he finally said, waving her off. "All I want to know is how in the hell you did that?"

Katara blinked, confused. "My bending?"

"Bending?" He coughed some more. "That's what it's called? It's not a Devil Fruit ability?'

"Huh?" Katara said, perplexed. "Devil Fruit? What's that?"

"Cursed fruit that can grant a person any type of power if they eat it. Anyone who eats it will lose their ability to swim however, turning them in anchors in the water."

Katara blinked and shook her head. "No, bending is nothing like that...it's something you are born with. There are four types and you can only have one...I'm a waterbender…"

"You really aren't from around here, are you miss?" Crocus said, getting to his feet while waving off Katara's offer of help.

"No, not really," she said quietly. "It's a whole different world..."

Crocus paused, taking in her word with narrowed ideas. "You are serious."

"Huh?" Katara asked, startled.

"Somehow, you came here from another world, didn't you?"

"Eh? How'd you figure that out so fast?!" Katara said, eyes widening.

Crocus laughed deeply. "Well, it's not everyday I see a strangely dressed kid rising from the water and talking of strange elements and powers that are impossible in our world and not knowing a lick about the Grand Line. When you mentioned a 'whole different world', I made a guess. Glad to know I'm right." He laughed again, patting her on the shoulder. "There are many strange things in these waters, though I imagine this takes the cake."

Katara was dumbfounded. What kind of world was this? Better yet, how and why was she here? Did the spirits have something to do with this? And why, of all times, did it have to be now, when she was about to face the Fire Lord at the coming of the comet?

"Heh heh," said Crocus. "So you really are from another world?"

"I- I think so," Katara stammered.

"Well," said Crocus. "Don't attempt what you just did. Those mountains go up for a very long time and you would fall long before you even reached a quarter of its height. On the other side is just the Blue seas anyway. If anywhere is going to return you to your world, I can almost guarantee it'll be in the Grand Line."

The words struck her hard. Though he was kind, she knew what she'd tried was foolish. But to hear that her attempts were pointless…"I'm sorry," she said, nose running. She wiped it angrily.

"Hey. Don't cry. Be strong, kid."

"I'll try," Katara said softly, feeling a little better at the man's supportive words. Suddenly, she remembered what the man had said about Laboon, so she spun around and smiled at the wall. "Sorry Laboon. Thank you very much for your help! And sorry that I got a little…" she trailed off, smiling sheepishly. The whale made a quiet, happy sound and Katara's shoulders sagged with relief.

She then turned and thanked Crocus as well, who accepted. He asked what she was going to do now.

"I don't know," she said. "There's nowhere for me to go. I just pray to the spirits that Aang, Zuko, and the others won't be worried about me and stop the Fire Nation...Until I figure out how to go home, there's nothing for me to do…"

Crocus hummed. "Hmm...there are mysteries all around this world. I'm sure there is some mystical haven on one of the islands in Paradise and New World- er, the Grand Line that will bring you back."

Katara looked both skeptical and solemn. How as she supposed to find a pool of enchanted water that would somehow be enough to take her home, especially in a world by herself where she knew none of the rules?

Crocus saw her expression and said, "Hey, if you got here, there's gotta be a way home. Plain and simple."

Katara appreciated the optimism, but at the moment, her's was being shot down. She just hoped and prayed the gang wouldn't try to follow her into this world. One person being lost and almost drowning was bad enough; they didn't need all of them stuck in this world, especially since Aang needed them- all of them- to beat the Fire Lord.

"I never did get your name," Crocus said suddenly. "What is it?"

"Katara. My name is Katara," she said.

"Katara?" he said. "That's a nice name."

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Well, Katara, how about you stay at the lighthouse for a while?"

"Lighthouse?" she glanced up at the cliff to see the tall structure. "You mean that thing?"

"Yep. I have a spare room you can sleep in, if you want it."

"I- okay," she said, smiling. "But...why is it called a lighthouse?"

Crocus blinked. _She must not have a very advanced world…._ He chuckled. "You'll have to see it at night."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Um...okay."

With that, she followed Crocus to the ladder leading to the 'light house'. Laboon wiggled in the water, causing huge waves to slap against the cliff.

Crocus grinned at this. "It seems Laboon is quite happy with our new guest...well, Katara, bending. Can you explain this more?"

Katara nodded as she climbed the ladder, morning sun burning down on them. "Well, it's kind of complicated..."

With that, she began to explain, following the nodding man into the house, the sun following them inside.

A new chapter had begun.

* * *

(next update will either be next monday or the monday after)


	2. Chapter 2: An Encounter

_Hey guys! Welcome to chapter two!_

 _To the review asking why I'm 'holding back chapters': as of right now, I'm not. However, if I have energy and free time, I will go ahead and continue writing and working on chapters and hold them until the next update time. If I do this, I will almost certainly be able to post once a week versus the once/every other week schedule I have now. I have struggled to keep a schedule before and I want to be regular in order to keep interest and production going and avoid the whole 'Stolen' fiasco._

 _On top of that, I have three other projects going, with two smaller ones as well. This makes it so if I don't get a chance to write GLW, I still have something to post._

 _That explained, let's get into chapter 2!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: An Encounter**

* * *

Dusty reds and violets painted the sky as Katara watched the lighthouse with amazed eyes. She had no idea what made the blinding lights flash out over the darkly lapping waves, but whatever it was seemed almost magical to her in its modernality. The closest comparison she could think of were the guiding fires along the mountains of the Earth Kingdom and hilly coasts of the Fire Nation, but even those were nowhere near the scope and brightness laid before her.

Katara had spent the afternoon with a towel draped on her shoulders and cups of hot beverages in her hands as the pair warmed up after their dips in the wild ocean and dried their clothes on the line as they sat in fresh, dry outfits, Katara's borrowed. She'd slowly explained how bending worked and about the politics of her world as they sipped tea and a strange drink Crocus called 'coffee' out of a vaguely familiar cup called a 'mug'.

Her mind wandered back to the conversation they'd had, curled up next to a fire place with cups of tea and coffee in their hands.

"So," Crocus had began, "Where would you like to start?'

"It's...kind of complicated," Katara said. "It's the ability to manipulate and element, and you have to be born with it. There are four elements- water, which is mine, earth, fire, and air. Most people have to be trained to use it and there are different styles…"

"Sounds somewhat like a Logia," Crocus murmured, then shook his head. "Continue."

"Most people eventually gathered together with other benders," Katara explained. "In the North and South Pole, Waterbenders gathered, though I'm the only Waterbender left in the South Pole…" she grew quiet, eyes sad.

"May I ask why?" Crocus said, watching the suddenly solemn girl.

"Fire Nation," Katara spat, curling her fingers around her arms. "They took and killed every bender but me. Last time, they took my mother. My mom protected me. They thought she was the bender."

"But you were in the Fire Nation?" Crocus asked, raising an eyebrow. Katara stared at him.

"You remember that?" she asked, surprised. Crocus nodded. "Well...that's an even longer story. But there are two other surviving nations, the Earth Kingdom where earthbenders meet and the Fire Nation with firebending."

"What about the air?" Crocus asked.

Katara hunched her shoulders, eyes smoldering. "Fire Nation wiped almost all of them out a hundred years ago. Only one survived, through sheer luck and the Spirits. He was frozen in time and only recently woke...to find all the Air Nomads dead."

Crocus swore violently, startling Katara. "This 'Fire Nation' of yours sounds nasty, kid," he spat.

"You could say that," Katara said wryly, staring into her tea as the steam curled up and tickled her nose. "Funnily enough though, I'm friends with the son of the Fire Lord, the leader of the Fire Nation."

"What?!"

Katara nodded, leaning back on her hands. "His name is Zuko. He was banished and burned for talking back. Apparently he was against needlessly sending soldiers to their death. His father didn't take too well to that."

"How old was he?" Crocus asked in a whisper.

"Thirteen," Katara said quietly.

Crocus swore again, swigging back his coffee with a little 'additive' (rum). "No offense, kid, your world is screwed up. Not that I can talk, but…"

Katara shrugged. "We're trying to fix it. Most people are good, but the bad are drowning it out. I just hope…" she trailed off, sipping her tea.

"So you are a…. waterbender?" Crocus asked.

Katara nodded. "Yeah. I recently became a master, actually."

"A master? At your age?" Crocus asked, impressed. "You must be a prodigy!"

Katara blushed. "Well...I'm really just a faster learner….I wouldn't say prodigy."

"How old are you?"

"...fourteen?"

"How old are most masters?"

Katara paused. "Um…" The image of her master popped into her mind, as well as the other master benders in the Northern Water Tribe. "...older adults."

Crocus whistled. "Fourteen and a water master," he said, looking at Katara with new respect. "Have more confidence, kid."

"I- thanks?" Katara said, blushing even more. Somehow, amidst the prodigies she was surrounded with, Katara'd forgotten that most benders her age were just starting to learn. Genius and skill became the norm for her, surrounded as she was by Toph, Zuko, and Aang- and Azula, always following them.

"Can you only bend water?" Crocus asked curiously.

"Sort of," Katara hedged. "It's harder, but we can bend other liquids, like…"

Hama popped into her mind and the sick thrill of bloodbending rushed through her stomach. She bowed her head, biting her lip.

"Like?" Crocus prodded gently.

"Blood," Katara said softly.

Crocus fell quiet at the grave look on her face, deciding to leave it. "You alright?"

Katara started, shaking her head. "Oh, um, yeah. I just...remembered something, that's all."

"So, what else can you do?" Crocus asked.

Katara brightened. "I can heal," she said. She watched, bemused as Crocus leaned forward, suddenly giving her all his attention. A torch went off in her head and she asked, "Can you heal as well?"

"I'm a doctor," Crocus confirmed. "Former physician. I've worked in a clinic on the cape, as well as on a ship for a good while.'

"Really?" Katara said, impressed. "Wow…wait, you 'used' to be? What…um, what happened?" Katara asked, hoping he'd just retired. He was rather old after all.

"Oh, nothing really happened…" he said, shutting down. "Do you want to know about Laboon?"

Katara blinked, thrown by the sudden change in topic. "Uh...sure. What about Laboon?"

Crocus leaned back in his chair, gripping his empty mug before starting, "Do you know of pirates?"

"Yes, I do," Katara said, mind flashing back to the pirates that Zuko….She shook her head. She had to put the bad memories of Zuko behind her.

"Well, have you ever heard of friendly pirates?"

Katara stared. "Huh? Um, no. Not really. To me, pirates are just opportunistic, thieving, money-grabbing crooks who attack people at sea."

Crocus gave a hearty laugh. "That's one way of putting it!" He grinned. "Believe it or not, there are two types of pirates on these waters...one of them good."

"Wait," Katara interrupted. "There are pirates in this world? And they are _nice_? I don't believe it." She crossed her arms, setting the tea down.

Crocus chuckled. "Well, believe what you want to believe, but I met some myself."

"You have?"

"You see, Laboon...was not really my 'pet' to begin with. He actually belonged to a friendly bunch of pirates that came down that current you saw."

Katara was confused for a second, but she remembered the sea current on the mountain outside. "Oh yeah! What was that?"

"Well, like I said before, we're on the Red Line; a mountainous belt of land that divides the four oceans."

"Four?" Katara said in amazement.

"Yep," Crocus said with a self-satisfied nod. "And that mountain with the down current is called the Reverse Mountain. There are different seas around this world, but right now, you've entered the most dangerous and possibly popular one, the Grand Line." He coughed. "I'm getting off track. This is about Laboon." He closed his eyes in thought. "Like I said, he belonged to a bunch of friendly pirates. I met them, hmm, fifty years ago, on this cape here."

Katara's mouth fell open. "Fifty years ago?"

Crocus smiled and nodded. "These pirates and their ship came down with the current and trailing along was Laboon, who was just a baby at the time. Normally, island whales travel in pods, but for Laboon, those pirates were his pod."

Katara nodded slowly, leaning forward as she got into the story. _Wow. Fifty years ago?_ She thought.

"Their ship was damaged, so they stayed at the twin capes for several months, and I got to be good friends with them." He opened his eyes with a sigh. "Then, on the day they left, the captain asked me to take good care of Laboon for him as they sailed through the Grand Line. He was...determined and confident he would return. He said to us, 'We're going to circumnavigate the world and return here, so stay put!'. Laboon was too young yet, and he understood."

They were quiet. The only sound was the rush of the current down the mountain and the soft hissing of the fireplace. Crocus sat curled over his coffee with a grim look on his face. Katara didn't like that. It could only mean one thing.

Katara bravely broke the silence, "They...didn't come back, did they?" she stated softly.

Pause.

Crocus nodded slowly, pressing his lips with a slight frown. "The Grand Line can be a very dangerous place, Katara. Even if someone decides that it is too much for them, it can be very difficult to turn back and go home. On either side of the Grand Line are strips of ocean called the Calm Belt, where no wind blows whatsoever and giant sea monsters wait to pull ships down to the depths."

"No wind? But...that's impossible."

Crocus shook his head. "Nothing is impossible in the Grand Line. And on this sea, there are incredibly unpredictable weather conditions. I doubt they could have turned around if they tried. Fifty years ago, technology was nowhere where it is today. And even if they didn't perish like most with their goal, there are many things on this sea that makes people want to turn back and abandon their ambitions. I believe...I believe fifty years ago...that's what they did."

Katara ran a hand through her slowly drying hair, eyes wide. "Wait...are you saying that...they left and abandoned Laboon?!"

Crocus nodded, looking his age for the first time since she'd met him. "I have a reliable source. They may have abandoned their voyage by crossing the Calm Belt. They...are most likely dead."

Katara gasped lightly and put a hand to her mouth. They left Laboon all alone wondering? _Wait…_

"Does...Laboon know?"

Crocus took a deep breath. "I told him...but he wouldn't listen. He still believes they're coming." A beat. "That's when poor Laboon's suffering began."

Katara was starting to understand where this conversation was going, but she let him continue.  
"After I told Laboon that they weren't coming back, he started wailing uncontrollably. After that had happened, he stood upright and waited for them, thinking they would return to him."

Katara wanted to scream or maybe throw something. How could these 'friends' of Laboon just leave him like that?! It was so wrong that she just wanted to throw up.

"And then...he started hurting himself," Crocus finished heavily.

Katara rocked back in her seat, pupils blown wide. "He's hurting himself?!"

Crocus nodded once more and continued, folding his hands under his chin. "He was impatient one day." He closed his eyes. "So he started ramming himself into the Red Line."

Katara pressed her hand against her mouth as realization struck.

"Then...those scars?"

Crocus nodded, pressing a hand against his forehead. "At the rate and length he has done it….he will die."

Katara stood abruptly, letting the towel fall from her shoulders. "Are you serious?! And you're just letting them do it?!"

"Of course not!" Crocus snapped. "I have my own way of dealing with Laboon's problem! He'd be dead by now if I had done nothing! I'm not like the one's who abandoned him, Katara."

Katara took a step back, put off balance by the old man's outburst.

Crocus sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted. I try to take care of him best I can."

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Heh," Crocus laughed sadly. "Don't worry about it. Although...my method for helping Laboon is...rather unique."

She blinked. "How so?"

He looked up at Katara and smiled sadly, glancing out the window. "I'll have to show you, since I can't explain it well by just talking about it….but I will say...I devoted half my life to fixing up Laboon's insides."

Katara blinked again, staring. "Inside of him?"

Crocus chuckled solemnly. "Believe me, it's for his own good. I'm not crossing any line of animal cruelty, either." He gazed at the door that led outside, sadness deep in his eyes. "It's the only way I can help him."

Katara's heart tugged out for them, deeply moved. She had no idea what kind of project Crocus could have made to devote half his life to make inside a huge whale...but...she felt she could trust Crocus. Besides Aang with Appa, she'd never seen anyone care for an animal so compassionately, so devotedly, and so sympathetically….it really moved her.

She held back tears, memories and empathy for the first two people she met in this new world hitting her hard. "Excuse me for a moment," she said, hurrying to the door. The door snapped shut behind her, Crocus watching her go.

Katara had let herself cry then, tears running messily down her dark cheeks as she wiped them away with her hand. For a while she'd just watched Laboon swim, recategorizing his size from fifteen times that of Appa to hundreds of times Appa's size. She sat in silence until her clothes laid out on the line dried and went inside to change quickly, grateful Crocus had disappeared somewhere inside the 'light house'. She didn't feel up to talking to anyone quite yet.

Even though she'd worn the Fire Nation clothes for a while now, it didn't feel right yet. She missed her old clothes and knew that even though it was safe to wear them here in this world, she couldn't. They were literally a world away.

* * *

And there Katara was, sun setting as the moon slowly rose in the sky. Homesickness sat like a lump in her throat as she watched the water directly below her.

Suddenly, there was a great roar of waves as a loud bugle came from Laboon. She startled, scrambling back to see Laboon standing up and facing Reverse Mountain. She watched in awe as he looked up with one one eye she could actually see, never leaving the current. As if he was waiting for someone…

Katara gasped. "You're...waiting for them!"

She couldn't believe it. After all these years, Laboon still thought his friends were coming back. It broke her heart. Even though they weren't coming back, he still would wait.

Katara couldn't take it anymore. She _had_ to knock some sense into Laboon somehow.

She stood. "Laboon!"

Laboon didn't move; he was still standing.

"Laboon, please don't be sad. I don't know much about your friends, but…" She let out a shuddering sigh, homesickness panging in her chest. "I know you miss them, Laboon, but it's not worth killing yourself over!"

Laboon was still standing.

"I mean, you saw me before!" she shouted, gesturing at the Red Line. "I wanted to go home so badly to see my friends! I almost caused harm to myself. I don't want you to harm yourself either like I almost did. I just...I know you miss them. I miss my friends too...but you have Crocus to look after you! And if…" she choked back a sob. "And if you die, Crocus will be very sad, like how you feel now." She sniffled, brushing her nose. "I'll be sad too if you died! I don't care if I just met you. It's just...from what I've heard...you're really suffering."

Laboon was still.

"Just...please….don't be sad...and don't die," she said, eyes miraculously still dry. "Please…"

All was silent, save for the waves. She stared at Laboon, eyes begging for him to stop. But he didn't move…

Katara wrapped her arms around herself as she looked down, sighing. With one last sad glance backward, she went back to the lighthouse, a bitter taste of defeat heavy on her tongue.

This time, Crocus was sitting on the couch again, drinking his...whatever it was. Coffee? Anyway, he was there. She paused in the doorway, hand falling from the door knob as it shut behind her.

She looked down. "You heard everything, didn't you."

Crocus didn't say anything for a long while, not looking at her. Then, he spoke.

"I appreciate what you said to Laboon. Those were kind words- mature words." He sipped his coffee and put the mug down on the table. "But they fall on deaf ears to him. He won't listen, no matter what you say. No matter how you reach out to him, emotionally, logically- he won't listen. His faith is too strong."

Katara's eyes snapped up, mouth opening slightly.

Crocus's expression turned stormy as he shook his head. "He truly believes that they'll come back to him."

Katara's hands formed fists at her sides, frustration written across her face.

"But...Katara," Crocus spoke, voice filled with cautious hope. "Maybe...just maybe...what you said gave him some peace. You never know." He turned his head to give him a sincere, soft smile.

Katara looked up with hopeful eyes. "You think so?"

Crocus shrugged. "Well, I _think_ you need some sleep after all you've been through today. Would you like to rest? We'll figure out what you should do tomorrow, when we've both rested."

Katara nodded. "That would be a good idea."

Katara was then led to the guest room, where she practically passed out the moment she hit the sheets.

Meanwhile, Crocus wound his way up to the top room of the lighthouse, keeping an eye on Laboon. The whale appeared frozen where he stood, eyes full of hope.

But one thing Crocus didn't see was the tear stains underneath his giant eyes.

* * *

Katara was dreaming. Her brother, her grandma, her parents, all her friends, happy and together. Those scenes slowly melt into a strange setting.

Underwater.

She was underwater, but she could breathe and see perfectly. All around her was peace and a quiet glowing as she floated. Then, from the depths came a serpentine figure, twisting through the water. Katara tried to move back, alarm racing through her, but she couldn't move a muscle.

The creature halted two feet in front of her, eyes peering at her intently- intelligently. She studied the serpent's features. For the most part, it looked like a dragon, with its horns, face, and long, scaled body.

She startled when the creature spoke, voice deep and rumbling. "You must understand...It was for the Avatar and the world's good. I...am sorry."

Then, all she could see was light.

* * *

Katara woke abruptly from her dream, as if emerging from a freezing lake. She sat up quickly in her bed, confusion marring her face. What was that creature? Why did it say all those things? And why...was it sorry?

It seemed so familiar...the light. The water. The creature…

Could it be...the one who brought her here?

As Katara's eyes adjusted to the gentle light streaming through the windows, she noticed folded clothes on a chair near the door. As she slid out of bed, she picked them up. They looked like a smaller version of Crocus's own attire- a tropical shirt, though this blue, and khaki colored shorts. A pair of sandals were left on the floor beneath the chair.

She wondered why he had clothing so small.

Katara would have to wonder later. She got dressed, though she felt incredibly different and strange wearing someone else's clothes. Taking the small bag Crocus left for her- incredibly thankful that her small water canteen was safe- she loaded her clothes in and slung it across her waist, cinching it with a short pull.

She wandered into the main room, planning to head outside when she saw the note on the table. She walked over, picked it up, and read,

 _Katara,  
I'm inside Laboon right now. Don't worry. I've done this a hundred times. I'm doing this to treat him. You just relax for now.  
Crocus_

She blinked at the letter in bafflement. He's actually in Laboon? She doesn't know if she should be worried about this or not. But she decided to trust Crocus.

As she went outside, she was greeted by a beautiful day. The sky was clear with almost no clouds. She could see for miles, surrounded by the bright, deep blues all around her. The waves lapped and sparkled in the hot sun as she stepped out on the dock, taking in the warmth. She crossed over to the edge of the mountain cape and sat near the edge, legs crossed. She gazed at the large downstream current flowing down Reverse Mountain in awe.

It definitely was a different world.

She gazed out at Laboon sadly. She wished she could help him more, but she didn't know what to do. She couldn't solve this problem with her words or her bending. She just hoped her presence would be enough to make him feel even a little better.

And Crocus...even though he was weird looking, he was incredibly kind and devoted. She smiled sadly at the sweetness of it.

Even though homesickness stayed with her, she was no stranger to it. At least there would be a good person helping her along the way.

* * *

Katara sat there for a while, watching the current, Laboon, and the waves. It was very peaceful.

...until she heard panicked hollering coming from above her.

Katara snapped her attention to the noise and looked up, eyes widening. It was a ship! An incredibly strange ship, but a ship nonetheless! The first thing after the weird sheep-goat like head on the front she noticed was the sail...a sail with a skull and crossbones on it.

"Pirates?" Katara yelped, scrambling to her feet.

But it wasn't just a skull and crossbones...it had a...straw hat on it?

She also noticed that the passengers were screaming so loudly she could hear it over the crashing waves.

Then it hit her. She looked at Laboon, then at the ship, and then at Laboon again, eyes widening to a comical degree.

 _They're going to crash into Laboon!_

The ship was going by too fast and the current was too strong. Though she could control the rain, if she tried to control a current so fast it apparently could drag a ship up a giant mountain, she would almost certainly die. But even if she tried, they were going too fast.

Katara shouted, not knowing what else to do. "Laboon! There's a ship! A ship! Get out of the way!"

But when all looked lost, Katara watched, horrified, as she looked at what she was sure would be a tragic disaster.

But then, ten feet away from Laboon…

BOOM!

Smoke billowing from the ship, Katara's mouth dropped open when canon went off, striking the whale and slowing their momentum enough to just snap off the figurehead and send it veering slightly towards the small gap between Laboon and the lighthouse. .

Katara stood there, jaw dropped as sweat trickled down the side of her head.

 _Did...did they just shoot Laboon?_

Speaking of Laboon, it didn't appear to have hurt him. The ship stopped either way, though.

As Katara watched, she stared at the boat as the smoke cleared. Even though they'd shot a cannon at Laboon, he still hadn't moved.

The ship then steered away from Laboon, paddling quickly. Katara snapped out of her stupor, anger rushing through her. Even though she was glad they hadn't gotten hurt, they shot Laboon!

Katara ran to the other side of the cliff to where the ship was and began to yell.

"Hey, you jerks! How dare you shoot Laboon!" Katara shouted as the boat came to a stop.

"Oh, hi!" said the straw-hat boy in a red vest.

He waved, grinning widely while holding his straw hat, black hair falling across his eyes.

Around him was a young orange-haired lady- she really had to get used to these strange hair colors- with a light blue shirt and darker blue skirt. Then there was a strangely long-nosed man with curly black hair and a bandana and goggles, sporting brown overalls and shoes. There was also a sash around his waist and something blue and white striped on his arm. There was also a blond man with a weird black outfit with a splash of blue. The last man had short green hair- of all colors! And what looked like three swords at his side.

The green haired guy shouted, "Who are you?!"

"What's your name!" the blond man added.

Katara blinked, anger being slightly dampened by the sudden outburst. "Katara!" she shouted back, uncertain if giving her name was the best route.

"Katara! Such an exotic name for a beautiful lady!"

"NOT NOW SANJI!" the long nosed guy shouted, smacking the black-wearing dude- Sanji?

Then…

BWAH!

Laboon made a fierce noise.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" the orange haired girl and long-nosed guy wailed.

Shaken by the vibrations, Katara lost her footing as she tried to cover her ears.

Screaming, she fell. However, right before she could bend her way out of the water, an arm reached out and grabbed her waist. She screamed louder as she flew through the air, eyes shut tight.

Suddenly, she was on the deck of the ship, surrounded by five strangers.

"AH!" she shouted, pointing at them.

They shouted back.

"What was that?!" Katara shouted, staring at the straw-hatted boy who looked incredibly serious as he forgot Katara and glared at Laboon. He looked a little scary, with the shadow of his hat falling across his eyes and a scar under his eye speaking of a rough life. Even though he looked silly in a straw hat and weird blue pants, his determination sparked a bit of fear in her, as well as knowing he must be a pirate.

"Hey! YOU!" he shouted- sounding strangely childish for someone who had to be at _least_ two years older than her. "You broke my special seat!"

Katara blinked. "What?"

"GUM GUM….PISTOL!"

The boy's arm shot out and punched Laboon in the eye.

Like a slingshot!

Katara stood there for a moment, gaping...but soon slid to the floor with her legs akimbo, mind going blank.

His arm stretched. From the boat. To hit Laboon. In the eye.

She was stunned by both the utter stupidity and the impossibility of what he just did.

The rest of the crew spoke her mind.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Laboon's right eye- not injured in the slightest- looked down at the ship.

"We're going to die!" the orange haired girl and long-nosed boy cried.

"How was that?!" the straw hat boy shouted. "Bring it on, you bastard!"

"Shut up already, you moron!" the green haired man and long nosed man shouted back.

Katara just watched it all incredulously. The straw hat guy was insane. Katara looked backed at Laboon. She didn't think Laboon was the violent type, but she figured she had to calm him down.

"Laboon? It's okay. It's...it's okay," she said, trying to keep the situation under control. She was kind of good at that. Key word: 'kind of'.

"You know that whale?" said the girl with orange hair.

She nodded, "Kind of."

 _BWAH_.

Laboon called again, going into the water and started to open his mouth.

"W-what?" the orange haired girl said from the ground, tears in her eyes.

Katara gasped sharply. He….he wasn't going to do that...was he?

"No! Laboon!" Katara screamed as the ship was pulled into Laboon. All she could see was the black maw of his mouth and the rows and rows of teeth, all bigger than the ship.

Across the boat, Katara watched in horror as the straw hat kid was thrown against the railing and overboard by the speed of the suction.

"LUFFY!" the crew screamed, as waves buffeted the sides of the ship.

 _Is this the end?_

Katara watched on with horror in her eyes.

They descended into the belly of the whale.

* * *

The ship slowly came to a stop. Clinging to the railing, Katara panted as she listened to the now calm lapping of waves against the boat. They were alive. How were they alive?!

Katara glanced up to see the other ship members staring at her against a blue, motionless sky.


	3. Chapter 3: Kind Words

Luffy wanted to puke or yell. He wasn't quite sure which.

As the ship narrowly missed the giant teeth way bigger than any of the giant monster's back home, his feet suddenly lost their purchase against the deck. Stumbling, he tried scrabbling for something to grab onto, but found himself flying through the air so hard he could feel his cheeks billowing.

He threw out an arm, hollering as his crew screamed behind him. Seconds before hitting the water, his arm stretched around one of the whale's teeth, flinging him to the side of Laboon. He scrambled up the side of the humongous whale, stamping his feet all the way.

Sprawled out across the whale's back, Luffy panted for a few seconds, trying to get his breath back.

Then it hit him.

His crew was _inside_ the whale.

"What am I gonna do?" he said aloud, staring down at the whale in horror. "Everyone was eaten…"

Stumbling to his feet, he punched the whale, shouting at it. "Oi!"

It didn't react.

"Hey!" he shouted again, punching harder this time. "Stupid! Spit everyone up! Spit them up! Stop _eating_ my _crew_!"

Sweat poured down his face as he crouched, hitting harder as the whale refused to react. He panted, desperation aiding him as he tried to make the giant whale give him his nakama back.

"Give them back!" he shouted, tendrils of fear running through him, fists shaking ever so slightly. "Give them back! You damn-"

Suddenly, the whale moved, throwing Luffy onto his back. Shouting, he rolled, barely catching himself. He shook for a few seconds, sucking in air as he clung to the whale.

Then he noticed the water getting closer.

"H-hey!" Luffy shouted, bouncing to his feet. His voice was drowned by the roaring of the water as the whale descended slowly. "Asshole! Stop sinking! Stop it!"

The whale didn't give a shit and kept descending.

"Give me back my nakama!" Luffy tried again, eyes blown wide as he yelled at the back of the whale. "Oi! I said stop! They are important to me! We're going on an adventure!"

His throat ached and eyes burned as he scanned the back of the whale, searching for some way to rescue his friends, watching as the water (and his doom) drew closer and closer. "Give them BACK!"

A small wooden door caught his eye just as the water got uncomfortably close. Still stuck in a battle stance, Luffy turned his head slightly to stare at it for a few precious seconds.

Trap door?!

He dived inside just as the water rolled across the back of the whale as it disappeared into the water.

* * *

Katara's mind was blank. Fizzled out. Overwhelmed.

In the space of five minutes, she'd been kidnapped by pirates, swallowed whole by her

friend the whale, and found herself alone with said pirates inside an impossibly blue-skyed ocean.

Said pirates that she was now totally alone with.

"What. The. Hell," the orange haired girl said faintly, staring at the motionless sky above them.

"Katara-chan," the blond- Sanji?- said. "Are you alright?"

"I- yeah?" Katara said, pulling her hand away as Sanji attempted to kiss it. "...chan?"

Sanji gave a short bow and went to grab Katara's hands again when he was kicked aside.

"Later, loverboy," the green haired guy growled, yanking Sanji up on his feet and away from her. "We've got bigger problems to focus on."

"Guys, look at this!" the long nosed guy shouted from the front of the deck. Katara took a shuddering breath as the remaining pirates diverted their attention from her, most of them swarming the brown haired teen.

Shuffling her feet, Katara thoughtlessly followed, mind working furiously. The water was very green, unlike the water outside had been. The sky- at first glance, it looked real….

But it didn't move.

There was no wind, no moving clouds, just...steady, solid blue.

Now that she wasn't being tossed around it like a ragdoll, Katara took in the ship she was currently trapped on. It was definitely strange. On top of the quarters in the middle of the deck sat three sets of _trees-_ of all things!- with sweet-looking tangerines hanging from the branches.

As Katara inched her way up to the others, she saw what they staring at- a small island with a tall palm tree, a cabin, and a clothing line.

"Is this a dream?" Long-nose asked softly.

"Yeah," Green-hair replied. "Probably a dream."

Katara tapped the green-haired man's shoulder. He turned, giving her a mild scowl. Katara took a step back, but then set her shoulders, eyes flashing up to meet his.

"Yeah?" the man said.

"Where are we?" Katara asked, staring at the island.

"That's what we want to know," the orange-haired lady said.

"Hey, do you know where we might be?" Long nosed asked excitedly. Sanji smacked him on the head.

"Idiot, she just asked _us_ that."

"Um…" Katara said, forcing herself not to flinch when all four of them snapped their heads towards her. "Who are you all?"

Orange-hair smacked her face. "We never introduced ourselves, did we?" she asked wryly.

"We're the Strawhat Pirates!" Long-nose said. "I'm the Great Captain Usopp!"

"He's not the captain," Green hair said. "I'm Roronoa Zoro."

"Nami," Orange-hair offered.

"Sanji," said Sanji elegantly. "It is wonderful to meet someone as exotic and beautiful as yourself."

"Sanji, don't scare her," Nami said irritably. Katara blinked in confusion.

Sanji started to swoon over her, saying something like, 'Yes Nami-Swan!". Katara looked to Nami questioningly.

"He's just being a lovestruck idiot."

"Okay…?" Katara said uncertainty.

"Your name is Katara, right?" Nami asked.

Katara nodded.

Nami grinned. "Alright then. Do you have any idea where we might be?"

Katara bit her lip, staring at the island. What she was thinking seemed impossible, but if the last day taught her anything, it was that nothing was truly impossible. She opened her mouth to speak.

"I think it's an illusion," Zoro said, crossing his arms.

"No one asked you, marimo!" Sanji exclaimed, scowling at the other man.

"I think-"

SPLOOSH!

A shadow ripped through the water, revealing a giant squid, glowering down at the comparatively tiny ship menacingly.

Katara and Nami gasped, eyes widening as Sanji said sarcastically, "Ah...and this? Is _this_ an illusion?!"

"G-g-giant squid!" Nami and Usopp screamed, running away as Katara, Zoro, and Sanji slid into battle stances, Katara's hands hovering around her water pouch.

Before they could attack though, three harpoons slammed through the front of the squids facing, killing it instantly.

Katara's jaw fell open.

For a moment, none of them moved.

"Looks like somebody's home," Zoro said, eyebrow twitching.

"Better hope it's a person…" Sanji muttered, hands still in his pockets.

From behind them, Katara heard Nami whimper, "No more. I wanna go home."

"If Luffy was here, he'd know what to do," Usopp added.

"Luffy?" Katara asked aloud.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted, making Katara stumble back in surprise. "Is Luffy alright?!"

* * *

"What's this?" Luffy said, stubbing his toe against the lighted metal-cased hallway in shock. _I don't know much about whales, but since when do they have doors and lighted hallways?!_

* * *

"Luffy's our captain," Zoro explained quickly. "He was the black haired guy from earlier."

Katara's eyes widened in understanding. Even though he'd hurt Laboon, she hoped he was okay. After all, he _did_ try to save her life, even if she could have saved it herself.

"Luffy's practically indestructible," Sanji snorted. "I'm sure the idiot is fine. The real question is...are we?"  
"W-what do you mean?" Usopp asked.

"The harpoons," Nami said. "Someone had to have shot them."

"And we don't know if they are friendly," Katara added as a dark silhouette formed in the doorway of the cabin.

"Shoot it!" Usopp squealed, jumping to his feet. "Blast the island with the canon!"

"What if they are friendly?" Katara asked, turning on him angrily.

"No, wait," Sanji countred. "Let's see who it is."

With each step, the silhouette became clearer and clearer. Katara's eyes widened as a grin broke out across her face as the crew muttered about flowers.

"Crocus!" she said, relaxing out of her combat stance. "CROCUS!"

The crew turned to her, confused.

"Katara? Is that you?" Crocus shouted back, voice faint across the water.

"Yeah!"

"Wait, you know this person?" said Nami.

"He kinda looks like a flower…" Usopp mumbled.

"Yes, I know him!" Katara said excitedly. "Wait…."

' _I'm inside Laboon right now.'_ Holy Spirits…

 _Then...we are…_

"We're in Laboon!" Katara sputtered.

"Huh?! The whale? Wait, we ARE inside the whale?!" Usopp shouted.

Katara rushed to the front rails and leaned over to shout to Crocus, "Are we in Laboon, Crocus?"

Crocus sighed and walked to the island, paper in hand. He sat in in the longue chair and snapped it open.

Silence.

Katara blinked. Why wasn't he saying anything? Was Crocus mad at her?

"What's with the dramatic pause?" Zoro wondered aloud.

"SAY SOMETHING, ASSHOLE!" Sanji roared. "The lady asked you a question!"

"Yes," Crocus finally said nonchalantly.

"Crocus…?"

Crocus glanced up to see her. "Yes, Katara?"

"Is everything okay?"

A pause…

Zoro raised an eyebrow.

Crocus sat there and then groaned. "Ah, forget it." He slammed his newspaper shut. "I was gonna make this a running gag, but not with Katara here."

"A RUNNING GAG?!" the crew shouted incredulously. Katara just tilted her head, confused.

Crocus then said, "So...are all of you pirates?"

Katara jerked. Somehow, she'd forgotten that the four of them were pirates, with how silly and harmless they all seemed.

"Pretty much," Zoro said.

Crocus just gazed at them inscrutably. "Just what business do you have with Laboon? And why do you have Katara with you?"

"None, actually," Nami said. "Laboon swallowed us. And...Katara….is on our ship because our captain saved her from falling off a cliff."

Katara blushed red as Crocus stared at her incredulously. "Laboon made a big groan and I lost balance because of the vibrations."

"Well, at least you're alright," Crocus said with a hum.

"Hey, wait a minute! What are you doing inside the whale?" Usopp said, pointing at Crocus.

"Treating him, of course," said Crocus without a blink.

Usopp and the rest of the pirates stared.

"Wait, so this is where you treat him?" Katara asked.

Crocus chuckled, "Yes and no. Right now, we're in the stomach, so what you're floating in is stomach acid."

"Stomach acid?!" they all shouted, staring at the not-so-innocent green water.

"Does that mean we're being digested?" Nami screeched, hands over her face.

"Oh, don't worry. The exit is right here," Crocus said, pointing at huge doors to the far left of the ship.

"The exit?" the crew said, baffled. Sure enough, a set of huge doors were there, seemingly in the center of the sky.

"Wait a second," Katara said. The crew looked back at her, "This 'sky'," she pointed, "is not the sky at all. It's a mural painting?"

"Correct," Crocus said with a smile. "It's a hobby of mine. I like to paint. I wanted to make it nice around here. It gives it a good feel when I want to relax."

Katara shook her head in disbelief. He did all of this? Even the giant doors? Wait...the doors! "How...those doors…."

Crocus shrugged. "I had a lot of time on my hands while constructing everything inside of him."  
 _Constructing!?_ "But…how…?"  
Crocus smiled once more. "Like I said, had a lot of free time during those years. And don't worry about Laboon. He's fine with it. I'm not a physician for nothing."

"Whoa…" Katara said, mind blown.

"Wait, what's going on? What are you treating the whale for?" asked Usopp.

Crocus turned serious, face suddenly a whole decade older. "Being a stubborn fool."

"Eh?"

"What do you mean?" Sanji said.

Katara was about to explain when a loud crash shook the stomach. She fell, catching herself on a railing as the stomach acid sloshed and revealed metal padding beneath the island _\- a ship?_

"What's going on?!" Zoro shouted, bracing himself.

"It's begun," said Crocus darkly.

"It's a ship!" Nami shouted, confirming Katara's theory as she pointed at the 'island' fighting the waves. "And it's made of iron!"

"You're right," Usopp said, then shook his head. "Oi! What's started?! Explain!"  
"This whale…'Crocus said, staring up at the sky. "Laboon has started ramming himself against the Red Line."

Katara's hands flew to her mouth as tears built in the corners of her eyes. _Laboon…_

* * *

Luffy screamed, ricocheting down the hallway as he was thrown by the sudden violent movements of the whale. He had no idea what was going on- one second, he was walking through through hallway, wondering what it was doing inside a whale and the next he was flying through the corridor and bouncing aggressively off the ceiling, floor, and walls.

He kept bouncing until he reached a dead end….or so he thought when he slammed face-first into a wall and fell through a hole.

"Huh?" he said, scratching his head as he stared at what looked like a river canal. "What's all this?"

But as soon as Luffy started to find his feet, the whole area started tipping.

"AH!" he shouted. "Oh no! It's tilting! Don't tilt, don't tilt, don't tilt!" Luffy bellowed, running up the slide platform. He nearly made it halfway when the whole thing began to slide downwards.

" _WHOA!"_ he screamed, voice fading as he slid into the darkness below.

* * *

As the stomach acid boiled beneath them, one thought ran through Crocus's mind: _I have to act now_. Bolting up from his chair, he crossed the front of his ship and in one fluid movement dived into the stomach acid.

"CROCUS!" Katara screamed, hands tightening around the railings as the crew around her gasped.

"What the hell is he doing?" Sanji yelled, his cigarette falling out of his mouth.

"He's going to be digested!" Usopp shouted.

Katara's heart curled in her chest, but then she remembered what Crocus wrote down that morning.

'I've done this a hundred times'.

 _Maybe he's done this before. Maybe he'll be okay._

Despite this reassurance, Katara's worry didn't fully abate. Her chest loosened a little

though as she turned and said to the crew, "Don't worry, he'll be fine. He's just treating Laboon. He's done this before, I think. Laboon, the whale, is ramming his head into the Red Line and Crocus-"

"What?" Nami yelped. "The whale's ramming into the Red Line? Why?"

Laboon moaned as the acid sloshed again, sending half the crew stumbling.

"Nevermind that," Zoro growled. "We've gotta try and paddle our way to the doors."

* * *

While the Strawhats and Katara tried to figure out a plan of action, a fourth party stalked their way through the belly of the beast.

"We've made it this far undetected, Miss Wednesday," a man wearing a green suit and strangely enough, two 9's tattooed on either side of his face said. He adjusted the crown on his head as they walked forward, his orange scarf billowing against his also orange hair. "Behind this door is the stomach. The old man will probably be there. We cannot let him interfere. If he tries, eliminate him. Our priority is the whale." He paused, black shoes squeaking against the floor. "Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. 9. We need this animal's life desperately- for our village," said the young woman, apparently Miss Wednesday, as if she was trying to convince herself. Unlike her compatriot, she was dressed more like a teenager than a royal, though she shared his green in the color of her jacket. Underneath it, she wore a striped tank top and a belt with white shorts and white ankle-high boots.

They stopped before a door, holding bazookas. The girl anxiously flipped her bright blue hair behind her shoulder as they leaned before the giant doors, ready to continue their mission.

"Count of three," Mr. 9 said, catching Miss Wednesday's eyes. "Be ready."

"Ready," said Miss Wednesday, hoisting her bazooka up onto her shoulder.

Mr. 9 nodded. "3...2…"

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"What the-?" Mr. 9 yelped as they saw a young man barreling down the tilted path.

"Who-who's that, Mr. 9?" Miss Wednesday asked.

"I- I don't know!"

"WATCH OUT! CAN'T STOP!" the boy screamed, the two agents joining in as they all slammed into the door, forcing them open.  
Crocus, who'd emerged from the acid and began to climb a ladder, narrowed his eyes. "They're back."

Back on the ship, everyone's heads shot up at the sound of screaming.

"Luffy?" Zoro said, raising an eyebrow as his eyes caught the sight of a straw hat.

"Luffy!" Usopp exclaimed.

"He's okay!" said Nami.

"But who are those two with him?" said a curious Sanji.

Katara leaned forward over the railing, eyes narrowing. "They're going to land in the acid!"  
"Hey!" Luffy said, grinning as he plummeted to his death as he spotted his ship. "You're okay!"

Beside him, the two agents screamed.

Above them, Crocus cursed and scurried through the opened doors. "I've got to hurry!"

Laboon wailed again and the waves started anew.

* * *

The longing sat thick in his stomach as he rammed his head against the rock again and again. As much as it hurt, as unreasonable as he knew it was, Laboon found himself at the rock day after day, begging for his family to come home.

Somewhere deep inside, he knew he could see them again if only he kept trying. He didn't care what it took. He didn't care if he died. He had to see them again. He had to.

He would die trying.

Desperation boiled up in him as he wailed, as if his call could bring them home or as if his ramming could bridge the gap between them. They promised!

Laboon tried again, and again, until he lost all sense of time...until her voice came to him.

' _Please don't be sad!'_

As if it could be that simple. He rammed his head again.

 _'_ _I don't know much about your friends, but…' he could see the darkness and grief in her eyes, mirroring his own. 'I know you miss them, Laboon, but it's not worth killing yourself over!'_

 _'_ _I wanted to go home so badly to see my friends I almost caused harm to myself.'_

 _'_ _I know you miss them. I miss my friends too...but you have Crocus to look after you! And if…And if you die, Crocus will be very sad, like how you feel now. I'll be sad too if you died!'_

 _'_ _Just...please….don't be sad...and don't die.'_

It took a while for Laboon to realize he'd stopped, inches from the wall.

He wouldn't stop.

But maybe for tonight, her words….made him forget. Made him remember the desperation in Crocus, the pain and fear _Laboon's_ pain and self harm caused.

Bittersweet gratefulness swam through him as he wailed, for once still.

* * *

Crocus was seconds from releasing a shot of tranquilizer sedative from his giant machine when something strange happened.

Laboon stopped.

"Huh?" Crocus said, puzzled. He waited a moment to see if it was a fluke.

It wasn't.

What happened?

Vibrations rumbled through the whale as he wailed. Crocus's eyes widened. It was the same sound Laboon would make when he cried. Why….?

"Wait…"

Last night, after talking to Katara, he could have sworn he'd seen Laboon's eyes get watery. Could Katara have actually gotten through to him?

Laboon continued to wail. Face going solemn, he shuffled over to the wall and pressed his head and hand against it.

"Laboon!" he called. "I don't know if you can hear me…" He fell silent, fingers gently pressing into the sides of the whale. "But...it's going to be okay." He smiled wetly, tears sliding down his weathered cheeks to match his oldest friend's.

* * *

Back on the Strawhat ship, Katara and Nami stared at the suddenly still water.

'Did Crocus do it? Did he help Laboon?' Katara thought.

"I don't speak whale…" Usopp said slowly. "But I think he stopped?"

While Crocus had been making his way over to the machine, the Strawhats had hurried over to where the trio'd fallen in the acid and fished them out. The three were currently sprawled across the floor, exhausted. Luffy, of course, was already almost back to his old self.

Katara examined them; something about them gave her some bad vibes- not in the least because they were carrying giant weapons with them.

They gathered around the two as Luffy jumped to his feet, Nami, Usopp, Zoro and Katara standing in front of them. Sanji crouched beside Miss Wednesday as he crooned to her, hearts dancing around his head while Luffy sat on the front rail behind them.

"Talk. What sort of business do you have with the whale?" Zoro said.

Miss Wednesday and Mr. 9 practically vibrated with nerves, but managed to hide their trembling from most of the pirates.

"Mr. 9, these people are pirates!" Miss Wednesday hissed at her partner.

"Obviously," Mr. 9 replied. "But, if we speak to their humanity and compassion, then they'll understand our situation...maybe…"

Katara stared at them, tilting her head. "Um...we can hear you. What situation?"

The mystery people jerked in surprise.

Stuttering, Miss Wednesday said, "W-well, y-you see…"

"Don't listen to them Katara!"

Katara jerked her head back to see Crocus standing on the platform high above them.

"They are nothing more than thieving parasites! I'm surprised they're still here. I grow weary of this. For the last time, AS LONG AS I DRAW BREATH, YOU WILL NOT LAY A SINGLE FINGER ON LABOON!"

His words echoed through the stomach, Katara's eyes snapping back to the two captives.

"Who's the old guy?" Luffy asked.

The two agents chuckled, fingers slipping into the handles of their weapons.

"You can't bully us into abandoning our mission," said Miss Wednesday.

"That's right. We were sent to hunt and retrieve this whale to our village and we will not let you interfere! And since we're inside its stomach, that leaves us to make a new blowhole for him!" Mr. 9 crowed.

They stood up, standing side by side with their bazookas heaved on their shoulders.

Katara gasped, hand sliding to her water pouch. She had no idea what the things on their shoulders were, but based on the looks of fury and terror around her, she knew they were no good, especially if they were going to use it on Laboon.

"NO!" Katara shouted, a water whip shooting from her side milliseconds too late.

"Fire, baby!" Mr. 9 shouted.

BOOM!

Katara withdrew her whip as cannonballs exploded from the bazookas, heading towards Laboon's inner stomach. She had to destroy those projectiles!

But then, the unthinkable happened.

Crocus jumped into the line of fire.

"CROCUS!"


	4. Chapter 4: Setting Sail

_A/N: I made one fairly big change in this chapter, mostly because as someone who may be minoring in chemistry, I couldn't let this one particular thing Katara does slide. Yes, I'm a nerd._

 **Chapter 4- Setting Sail**

"No…" Katara whispered, fingers gripping the railing so hard that her knuckles turned a livid white against the brown of her skin. "No…"

The laughter of Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday taunted her as anger and grief struck her in equal measure. Her shoulders shook.

How could they? How could they show no remorse? How could they show no regret?  
How could they laugh!?  
They were so _horrible_.

"Why...are you LAUGHING?" she screamed, making almost everyone on the ship take a step back.

The two agents abruptly stopped their laughter.

"You try to murder an innocent whale! You laugh at the man you murdered, a man who saved my life and gave his life to protect him from YOU! And you laugh?! How dare you!"

She stalked forward, tears streaming down her face as the laughter left Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday's faces.

"H-hey, kid," Mr. 9 said, seemingly steeling himself as a sneer crossed his face. "It's just business. He got in our way, so he fries along with the whale. Our village needs it." He looked her up and down. "Besides, why do you care? You appeared out of nowhere! I should be asking why you're here and why the hell you care about some stupid whale and its foolish owner."

Katara'd had enough. She knew already that the acid held no water, so she was stuck with the water on the ship and in her pouch. She also knew it would be enough.

Katara raised her arms, feet sliding into a familiar position, letting her fury flow within her as water gathered above her, twisting angrily.

Around her, the pirates reacted with mixed shock, fear, and awe. Usopp sprawled to the ground, jaw on the ground as Luffy's eyes literally sparkled. Nami's eye bulged out of her sockets as Zoro and Sanji stared, the latter swearing.

"First, don't call Laboon stupid," Katara hissed, stepping towards the terrified agents with her twisting water. "Second, Crocus is NOT A FOOL!"

She ripped her arms down, sending the tendril slamming into Mr. 9's side as he flipped over the railing, screaming all the way. He went flying, finally smashing against the stomach wall.

Katara's nostrils flared as she turned on Miss Wednesday, who turned to run. Growling, Katara redirected her whip to curl around the woman, who tried to aim the bazooka at her. Katara swiftly sliced off the top, rendering it is useless. Trapped and helpless, Miss Wednesday shook.

"W-wait! Please!" she pleaded.

For one long moment, the ship sat in silence, Katara's eyes hard, red, and furious. Finally, she dropped the girl, freezing her in place. Together, the Strawhats let out a collective breath, mostly from the younger ones in the group.

Katara stalked up to Miss Wednesday, whose face was left free.

"Don't think I forgive you," Katara hissed. "Or think you won't pay. I don't murder people in cold blood, even those who deserve it."

Miss Wednesday turned away, eyes filling with tears. "What are you going t-to do with with me?"

Katara lifted her jaw and for a moment, she could see her grandmother in her mind doing the same to a young man who through his foolishness killed his younger sister.

"You will prove your remorse or face justice," Katara said softly, rehardening her ice around the girl as the heat of Laboon's stomach rapidly melted it.

"H-how?" the girl whispered.

"Katara, that'd enough," Nami said, pulling Katara away from the girl.

"How?" Katara said, spinning on the pirate. "She murdered Crocus! She tried to murder Laboon! She must show remorse for her actions or face the consequences!"

"I don't want you to do anything you'd regret," Nami said as Luffy nodded, slipping onto Nami's other side.

"Regret?" Katara spat. "I won't regret anything. Don't worry. I won't kill her."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Luffy said softly, making the others look at him strangely.

"I don't care," Katara said boldly, her grief, anger, and fear returning as Crocus' death began to truly sink in. "I'm alone. And it's because of her."

"I'm sorry!" the girl sobbed, tears running down her face. "I didn't- I didn't want to kill anyone."

"You came here to kill Laboon," Katara shot back, hands curling in fists as the ice creaked around Miss Wednesday. "You-"

"You silly girl! I'm not done just yet!"

Katara gaped, heart tightening in her chest. Could it really be-

"CROCUS!" she shouted, hands flying to her mouth as Crocus bobbed in the acid, Mr. 9 slung over his shoulder. A stressed, helpless giggle escaped her as she let Miss Wednesday free except for her feet and slung her water tendril out to Crocus and curled it around him. She pulled him gently to the ship, eyes watering with relief.

"You're okay," Katara said as Crocus landed, dropping the younger man to the ground. She threw her arms around him, fingers curling into his shirt as if he were her anchor. In a way, he was. He was the only person she knew in this terrifying new world. Without him, she was absolutely alone.

Behind them, Miss Wednesday fainted, the ice cracking as she face planted. No one looked at her.

"Let's stop by my island," Crocus said, gently peeling Katara away from him. "We need to clear all of this up."

"Right," Katara said, turning on the pirates, who all blinked. "Can you take us to that island?"

"Sure!" Luffy said, ignoring his crew's sputtering.

* * *

Katara couldn't keep herself from pacing as the crew settled in on the island, the two mysterious visitors restrained and dazed from either drowning or mild hypothermia.

"Okay, to clear this up," Nami said, raising her hand to point at Crocus. "You're Crocus." She moved the hand to Katara, "That's Katara." She pointed up at the ceiling. "And we're inside a giant whale named Laboon?"

"Sounds about right," said Crocus, leaning back in his lawnchair with a muffled groan.

As Katara paced, she kept one eye on the strange looking pirates. They looked so different from the ones in her world. Even the roughest of them- the green haired guy- didn't exactly look 'crooked'. Not to mention young.

The oldest of them only looked like he was in his twenties. Then again, Katara wasn't very good at telling ages. Even their captain, Luffy, looked practically harmless despite the weird powers he had. Then again, he was hanging upside down from a palm tree and shoving coconuts in his mouth…

The uneasiness she felt around them mostly came from the fact that they were pirates, not her intuition- unlike the pirates she'd face before. Even though Zoro was very serious and Nami was a bit overbearing…

"So we're in a giant whale, on an artificial ship," said Nami. "And you!" She turned on Katara, who paused in her pacing. "How the hell did you control water?"

"Devil Fruit?" Usopp asked slowly.

"Devil Fruits can't control water," Nami snapped. "They are weak to it after all."

"Yeah!" said Luffy, letting his body fall from the tree. Katara also shouted when he bounced, arms pulling up like the gum tac old men in the Fire Nation liked to chew and that Toph was temporarily addicted to.

"I- uh," she glanced at Crocus, who remained stony faced. "I didn't, um, eat a Devil Fruit….I…."

She glanced back at Crocus, more desperate this time. He nodded and her shoulders sagged.

"Katara doesn't wish to tell you right now," her savior said. "You are strangers, after all."

"Okay…" Nami said, still giving Katara an odd look. "Who are these guys?"

"Hunters," said Crocus. "They wanted to use Laboon to feed their village for years."

Katara glared at the pair; they whimpered.

"I won't let them," Crocus continued, fire alight in his aged eyes. "Laboon is a magnificent creature; an island whale. He is one of the world's largest species and only found in the West Blue….and more than that, my friend. I will absolutely protect him from their attempted slaughter."

He closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair. "It's a shame he's stuck here, away from his domain...and his family."

"Some family," Katara said angrily, kicking a rock.

"Family?" Usopp asked, leaning forward from where he sat on the beach.

"There was a reason for all that ruckus earlier…" Crocus sighed as Katara dug her toe into the sand. "Laboon is ramming his head into the Red Line...to see his family again."

Katara stared into the acid as Crocus told the tale to the pirates. Her fingers curled into her borrowed clothes as her thoughts inevitably wandered to her own family, back in the Fire Nation. Had they noticed she was missing? They must have. Had they found the cave? Did they think she was kidnapped? She hoped they were okay…

Tale told, the pirates boarded their ship, Crocus, Katara, and the prisoners following as the old man activated the giant doors. They opened with a loud groan and soon enough, they were sailing through the whale once more.

"He did all of this just to see his friends…." Usopp sniffled while he began to work on the figurehead.

"The whale is too stubborn," said Sanji, lighting a new cigarette. He sucked in the smoke for a second and let it out with a soft sigh. "He's just harming himself, slamming into the Red Line like that."

Katara glanced up at Luffy, who sat on top of the rail where the figurehead used to be. Even for the short time she'd known the pirates, their captain seemed so energetic and bubbly. Now...he wasn't….upset, she thought. He seemed deep in thought, with a tiny frown on his face as if he'd encountered something he couldn't quite grasp.

Her attention was drawn back to the greater group as Zoro said, "Amazing that this whale is still alive despite all this construction…"

She gave a small smile. "You did a great job, Crocus," she said.

Crocus grinned. "Well, they don't call me a doctor for nothing," he said, flicking up his newspaper once more as he leaned against a railing.

"Doctor?" Usopp yelped.

"You're a doctor?" Luffy said, spinning around on the rail.

"Yes indeed," said Crocus with a chuckle. "I used to work at a clinic years ago. Before that, I was a ship doctor."

"Awesome!" said Luffy with a grin. "We've been looking for one. Why don't you join us?"

"No."

The crew instantly deflated.

"Thanks for the offer," Crocus said. "But I don't have energy like I used to. I'm too old to be sailing the seas- that's a young man's burden."

As they came to the end of the canal, there was another pair of enormous doors, as impressive as the rest. They watched with baited breath as the doors slid open and the fresh sea breeze caressed their faces.

"FRESH AIR!" Luffy cheered, throwing his arms in the air as the sun burned down on him.

Katara grinned, closing her eyes as wind tousled her hair. For a second, she was home.

"Fifty years seems kinda extreme, don't you think?" Usopp asked as the ship bobbed next to Laboon. "Those pirates sure know how to test someone's patience!"

"Idiot, this is the Grand Line," Sanji said, taking another drug of his cigarette. He blew it out irritably. "His friends are dead."

Katara looked away as Sanji continued, tapping his cigarette against the railing.

"That whale can wait forever and his friends still won't come back."

Nami nodded slowly, a shadow across her eyes. "Sad to say, but that's probably true. Back then, the Grand Line was completely uncharted- a thousand times more dangerous than it is now."

"How can you all be so pessimistic?" Usopp exclaimed. "You guys don't know they are dead! They can still come back for him! It's a true bond. Don't you guys think so?" He turned on Katara and Crocus.

Katara bit her lip, looking down. She knew one thing.

Nothing short of death would keep her from reuniting with her friends. And, as dark as it was, she hoped that is was death that kept them from completing their promise, not cowardice and disloyalty.

Crocus sighed. "On Laboon's side, that is true. But the lesson here is that reality is cruel. Laboon's cohorts abandoned their quest, turned tail, and fled the Grand Line. I know this," he pushed his glasses up, but his fingers remained pinched around the bridge of his nose, "based on a reliable source."

Katara's eyebrows pushed together as she swirled the little bit of water left in her pouch with limp fingers. She hated hearing this, even though she knew all of it already.

"How could they abandon him like that?" Luffy growled from his perch. The crew turned to him. His shoulders were taut and his fingers creaked ominously around the railing of the ship. "He was their friend- their _nakama_. You don't abandon nakama."

There was a pause as the crew sunk in one of Luffy's Serious Moments. It was Nami who tentatively broke the pressure.

"Did they make it through the Calm Belt alive?" Nami asked.

"I'm not too certain," Crocus said. "These are mysterious waters. Seasons, weather, currents, and wind direction. On the Grand Line, these elements seem to defy all the laws of nature. Common sense seems useless." He looked on, the lines in his face seeming to deepen as a cloud moved across the sun. "But somewhere deep inside my mind…I feel they are dead."  
Laboon was now standing upward on the water, doing his usual waiting. Katara remained silent, but the deep ache in her heart grew as his shadow shifted to cover the ship.

"So, you're basically saying these pirates chose to save their own asses instead of keeping a promise to a friend," Sanji said, smashing his cigarette beneath his shoes.

"Why would anyone," Usopp grunted angrily, " abandon such a loyal creature? Just look at him! It's cruelty on a grand scale!"

Nami pressed a finger against her chin, eyes narrowing in thought. "But if you know all this, why haven't you told him? Laboon obviously can communicate with you. He seems to understand humans quite well, actually."

Crocus sighed, his age evident in his stooped shoulders as his eyes flashed up to the standing whale. "I told him….I told him every miserable detail. I was thirty something and had just heard word of what his crew," he spat the words, "had done. I told him...but he didn't listen. He couldn't stand believing it. At the time it seemed impossible...that crew was so bright. They adored Laboon. Most of them cried when they left...but abandon him they did. And not long after I told him, Laboon began slamming his head against the Line."

"Damn," Zoro said roughly.  
"I've never quite figured out whether it is self harm or if by breaking it, he believes can

clear the path for their return. Perhaps both."  
"I admire his dedication." Sanji said simply.  
"Never gave up on them." Usopp said, astonished.  
Crocus looked up at Laboon in pity. "He refuses to believe me, because he has to admit that it's over. And that terrifies him more than anything. There's no way for him to go back to the West Blue, so what we have here is a paradox of tragic proportions. Laboon is a lost soul dying to live with his friends. And he won't stop until he reaches them...one way or another..."  
"That's awful," Nami said softly. "But...still. With all the crap those pirates put him through...they did the same to you by saddling you with their burden. You've done enough for Laboon. What about you?"

Crocus's gaze didn't shift from the whale. "Those scars he carries are deep, but those he carries in his heart are deeper. I meant it when I said Laboon was my friend. He needs someone to tend to his wounds...and I'm all he's got."

"Crocus…" Katara said in touched dismay. He was truly a wonderful friend...but she couldn't help but wonder if her own friends would go so far for her. If she could go so far for them…

She was shaken from her thoughts when a huge cracking sound snapped through the sunny blue sky along with a mighty, adolescent yell.

"The hell?" Sanji and Zoro shouted in unison as Luffy held the entire ship's mast over his head.

"WHAT ON EARTH?" she and Nami screamed as the rest of the crew turned around to see what Luffy had done.

"What the?" Usopp yelped.

"Just what is the idiot up to?" Sanji snarled.

"I swear, you take your eyes off him for a second and he's off doing something crazy," Zoro said, grinding his teeth.

Katara was about to add her two coins when Luffy came barreling towards her- or rather, towards the whale.

"GUM GUM-" he raised the mast above his head, "BOUQUET!"

With a roar, the mast slammed into one of the bleeding cuts on Laboon's head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" they all screamed.

Laboon bellowed, eyes watering as he began thrash, wildly trying to shake the mast and Luffy off of him. Waves slammed into the ship as Laboon leapt out of the water and smashed into the cliffside.

"NO!"

"THAT BOY IS DONE FOR!" Crocus growled murderously.

"Dumbass is tougher than he looks," Nami sighed, looking like she might join him. "Need help?"

The battle continued with Luffy looking rather beaten up and ready to spring away from Laboon's next slam. As Laboon attacked again, he just barely dodged it, sending a stretching punch to the whale's eye in a direct hit.

Laboon smacked Luffy with his tail, knocking him towards the lighthouse. Crocus and Nami stalked over to the side of the ship, Katara forcing herself out of her frozen state to join them. Seconds before Laboon charged, Luffy shouted something that made them all pause.

"IT'S A DRAW!"

Laboon paused, confused.

"Huh?" Usopp said.

Luffy stood, placing the straw hat on his head. He chuckled and said, "I'm stronger than I look, but you knew that, didn't you?"

Laboon stared.

"I'm always up for a fight. And if you want a battle, I'll gladly give you one! Your friends taught you how to fight, didn't they? Well, I'm strong enough to rival any one of them."

He grinned, raising a fist in the air. "How about this? When we're done traveling the Grand Line, I promise that I'll come back and we'll fight again! Are you up to it?"  
Katara's mouth fell open. Honestly, what surprised her more than the stretching or Luffy's declaration was that that crazy captain had _planned_ this.

Laboon began to cry, but this time instead of sorrow, his tears were of happiness and gratefulness.

Post battle, they docked by the cape as Sanji- the chef, apparently, started to cook. Usopp began to fix the mast and figurehead, Nami began to draw maps, and Luffy...did something special for Laboon.

Somewhere in the confusion, Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday managed to escape. Katara couldn't really feel that upset about it. She'd make sure they'd never hurt Laboon ever again.

Apparently, Luffy's special surprise was a….very poorly drawn remembrance symbol, painted across the lattice of scars. It was the symbol on their flag- a skull and crossbones with a straw hat atop it.

"Finished!" Luffy said proudly. "It's a rushed paint job, so I don't want you to go rubbing it off anywhere or hitting your head! That mark is a promise that I'll come back and do battle with you! Understand?"

Laboon grunted, happiness sparkling in his giant eyes.  
Katara couldn't stop the giant grin splitting her face as she watched the whale splash happily. It looked like that Laboon might finally have a chance to heal.  
Behind her, she heard Crocus hum something under his breath. She watched as he walked over to Nami, but shrugged and turned back to Luffy as he called to her.

"Hey, Katara!" Luffy called with a wave. She met him halfway. "Are you gonna tell us what kind of power you got?" She could practically see stars in his eyes.

Katara took a startled step back as all the attention immediately beamed down on her.

"Or are they mystery powers?'

"Mystery powers?" she said, confused. "No...they aren't 'mystery powers'..."

"What are they?"

She glanced back at Crocus, who was talking to Nami, then back at Luffy and the rest of the crew staring at her. Taking a deep breath, she made her decision.

"I have water based powers…" she said slowly. "But before I say that...I have to say that I'm not really from here."

"Eh?" Luffy said, tilting his head. "You don't live here with the old man?"

"...no. But it's more than just that," she said uncertainly. "I'm...I'm not from…" She sighed. "Look, I don't care if you think I'm crazy but...I'm not from this world! I know it sounds stupid, but I just don't care. I don't really know where I am or what these 'Devil Fruits' are!"

She closed her eyes.

"You're an alien?!"

"A what?"

"That's so cool!" Luffy said, grinning. "What kind of world is it? Do you have good meat?"

"Meat?" Katara said, staring at the older teen. She shook her head, shock still reeling through her. "Wait, you believe me?"

"Water powers are impossible," Luffy said with a shrug. "If you say you're an alien that makes sense then."

"Alien?!" Katara sputtered. "What's an alien?"

"Those people who live on stars and the moon…" Luffy said. "I think...hey are you from the moon?!"

"What?!"

Katara stared as Luffy raced off to tell Nami as the rest of his crew stared at her.

 _And here I was thinking that they might think I'm the crazy one…_

* * *

"I see you've got a compass there," Crocus said to Nami as he crossed the deck.

"...I do."

"You might as well toss it then," he said, ignoring her scandalized look. "Compasses won't work in the Grand Line." He took a cursory look around the ship. "You all seem to have come rather ill prepared."

"What?" Nami said. "What do you mean the compass won't work here?"

"Open it up," Crocus said with a nod, eyes darting down to the compass in her hands.

Nami did so with a roll of the eyes- teenagers, really- only to stare at what she saw. "Th-the compass! It's spinning out of control…"

"This ocean ain't no normal body of water, you know," Crocus said. "The islands in the Grand Line are rich in materials and filled with abnormal magnetic fields. A compass alone won't help you get to where you need to go. To make matters worse," he jabbed a thumb out at the seemingly-peaceful waters. "The sea and wind currents show no clear pattern. As a navigator, I'm sure you can appreciate this dilemma."

"B-but, without a way to tell direction, then this whole trip is pointless!"

Crocus sighed. "It's a shame too," he said. "I wanted to see if you all were willing to take Katara on."

"Huh? Have her on our ship? Why?"

"She's trying to find her way home," Crocus said heavily. "And I believe her path will lead out towards the very end of the New- of the Grand Line."

"What do you mean?"

"You saw her powers, didn't you?" Crocus said. "How she controlled water. We both know that's impossible."

"But...she did it anyway…"

"Any liquid with some degree of water in it, she can control," Crocus said. "Bending, she calls it."

"Bending?"

Crocus shrugged. "The rest is for her to tell you, but I will say this: she was born with those powers."

"Born?!"

"NAMI!" Luffy shouted as he swung her around, a giant grin on his face. "NAMI!"

"What?" Nami asked irritably.

"KATARA'S AN ALIEN!"

"I don't live on the moon!" Katara shouted back petulantly.

"A what?" Nami said, raising one disbelieving eyebrow as Crocus cracked up.

He laughed as Katara slinked over, staring at the captain of the motley crew. "He's not exactly wrong," he said wryly. "Though I believe Luffy's idea of 'alien' is a little...screwey."

"Wait, Katara's- not from this world?" Nami squeaked.

Katara nodded shyly.

Nami stared at her for a second before shaking her head. "You know, with all the crazy stuff that's happened since I joined this crew, I'm somehow not surprised. What next? We get a talking animal as a crew member?"

Crocus glanced at Katara. "We were talking about whether you would like to travel with these pirates to find your home."

"That would be great!" Luffy said, grinning at Katara. "She can join us!"

"W-wait, what?" Katara squeaked.

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter now," Crocus said with a frown. "This young crew does not have a Log Pose."

"Log Pose?" Nami asked.

"The Log Pose is a special compass that records the magnetic fields in the islands on the Grand Line. They have more unusual shapes than an ordinary compass."  
"You mean like this?" Luffy said holding up a small dome like wrist accessory that had a twin pointed needle hanging inside of it.  
Crocus blinked. "Exactly like that..."  
"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" Nami shouted, smacking Luffy.

"Ow! It was lying on the ship! I think those mystery people dropped it." He rubbed his head. "Why did you hit me…"

"I guess you're all set then," Crocus said cheerfully.

"Wait, who said I'm going with them?" Katara exclaimed, staring at Crocus as he crossed over to the clothing line and tossed her the now-dried and cleaned Fire Nation outfit she'd arrived in.

"Katara, it would happen sooner or later. I can't keep you here forever. You need to sail on the Grand Line to fulfill your goal- to find a way home. These people may be your only chance."

"B-but…."

Crocus melted when he saw the conflicting emotions in her blue eyes. He placed a hand atop her head and smiled.

"Don't worry about me and Laboon," he said. "He's at peace now, thanks to that young man...and you, Katara."

"Me?"

"Your words helped more than you know," he said cryptically. Katara seemed to struggle to find her words when they were interrupted by Sanji carrying out their lunch.

"Nami-swan! Katara-chan! Food is ready!" Sanji sang, carrying over exotic fishes to the girls and placing them down on the nearest chairs. "Hey, assholes, the rest of the food is on the table." He jerked a thumb towards the cabin, where the dining room must be.

Immediately, all the men but Crocus took off, leaving the girls, Sanji, and Crocus on the deck.

"I can tell you about the Log Pose while we eat," Crocus suggested, turning to Nami.

"That would be great," said Nami, turning to Katara. "Would you like to eat with us? Sanji is an excellent chef."

"Thank you Nami-swan!" Sanji swooned.

"Sure," said Katara with a smile as Sanji and Crocus followed them inside to find the carnage that was Luffy devouring his meal.

"Sorry about our captain," Usopp called as he valiantly tried to protect his plate.

Katara grimaced, picturing Toph and Sokka with stretchy arms.

"You may want to begin eating before he swipes yours," Usopp said, snapping at Luffy's hand as the boy tried to grab Katara's food.

"Okay," she said.

"Luffy you idiot!" Sanji roared, slamming his foot down on the rubber pirate's head. "That food is for NAMI-SWAN and KATARA-CHAN!"

A loud thump distracted everyone from the meal.

"What the…" Zoro grumbled

They hurried up to the deck to see Miss Wednesday and Mr. 9 laid out on the deck, panting heavily.

"It's the weirdos again," Luffy said, blinking.

"What do those creeps want now?" Katara growled.

"Let me help you to your feet, Miss," said Sanji, extending a hand to the shaking Miss Wednesday, though the shaking seemed be more from exhaustion then anything.

"Why the hell are you here?" Nami snapped, crossing her arms.

Mr. 9 stood up and cleared his throat "We...have a request."  
"Is that so? What kind of request?" Nami said.  
"Well, unfortunately, we lost our ship and we want you to help us sail to our home of Whiskey Peak." Mr. 9 said simply.  
"And why should we do that? You tried to hurt Laboon," Nami snapped.  
"Who are you guys anyways?" Usopp said.  
"We can't tell you! Our motive right now is just to go home," Miss Wednesday said.  
"That's right! Our work requires being as secretive as possible! Our company's motto is 'mystery'!" said Mr. 9  
"And that's all we can say! We appeal to your kindness and compassion!" said Miss Wednesday.  
"Don't do it. These two fools are dishonest to the core; they can't be trusted," Crocus said, frowning harshly.  
Katara looked at the two with cold, narrowed eyes. The two noticed her presence and immediately began to cower. "I don't know who you work for, but I for one am with Crocus. I don't trust you two."  
"Okay. You can come with us." Luffy said.  
"Huh!?" said the two mystery people.

"HUH?!" the rest of the crew exclaimed.

Katara spun to face Luffy, mouth open. He was just...letting them join? After all they did?

"You're just letting them join?!" she shouted.

"Well, their home is in Whiskey Peak," said Luffy with a shrug. "We might as well go there."

"Luffy, are you serious? These people are criminals!" Usopp said.

"So are we," Luffy said in a rare act of logic.  
"Hey, it's fine. Don't sweat the small stuff. We'll be alright!" Luffy said confidently.  
Crocus spoke up once more. "Now wait a second. Choose your route carefully. Once you head out from here, you will be committed to that course, so there's no turning back."  
"That's okay! If we don't like it, we'll just try a different route next time!" Luffy grinned.  
Crocus smiled. "I see." He chuckled. He turned to Katara. "Katara, may I speak to you for a second?"  
"Uh…alright." Katara followed Crocus.  
As they found a spot to talk, Crocus then said "How do you feel about going with those pirates?"  
Katara blinked at the question, and lowered her head to think. "I…I don't know…"  
Crocus put a hand on her shoulder. "This may be your only chance, Katara. I'm not forcing you into doing this. I just want you to think about it. These young pirates seem to look like a nice bunch. They're not the kind that you would think they would 're probably just kids who want to achieve their dreams, more than anything else." He smiled down at her. "They may be  
the key for you to go home."  
Katara stood there, staring out at the water. Maybe Crocus was right. This might be her only chance. But...

"What about Laboon and you?" Katara whispered..  
Crocus smiled warmly. "Like I said, don't worry about us."  
Small tears built up in the corners of her eyes as the anxiety of leaving her only security in this world grew in her. "I...I don't know if…if what I'm looking for will be where they're going."  
"You'll never know if you don't go." Crocus gently squeezed her shoulders.  
Tears came down her cheeks as the wind blew through her hair. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to be strong. She must be.  
Katara slammed into Crocus, arms wrapping around him tightly as she pressed her face into his side, cheeks shining with tears. "Thank you for everything, Crocus."

She felt his head lower to her shoulder as he hugged her back, hands shaking on her back.

"You're very welcome, Katara," he said warmly. They pulled away. He couldn't help but feel as if he was letting his daughter go. "And thank you."

"What for?" Katara laughed.

Crocus only shook his head, a twinkle in his eyes. "Why don't you go say goodbye to Laboon?" he said.

Katara nodded, thanking him again as she went and spoke with Laboon.

Crocus turned back to the pirates preparing to set sail while Zoro kept an eye on the two agents. Since Katara was busy saying her goodbyes, he supposed it was up to him to inform her new captain of her acceptance on his crew.

"Looks like you've got a new crew member," he said as Luffy's head popped up.

A giant grin spread across Luffy's face. "Alright! We've got an alien on our crew!" Luffy cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

"Another lovely beauty," Sanji said with a smile. Crocus was glad that the boy didn't seem to drool over Katara like he did Nami- he'd punch the brat otherwise. Katara was only fourteen…

"Finally another girl," Nami said, as if a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders.

"Wait, SHE'S coming?" Mr. 9 shouted, staring at Katara, who was currently waving to Laboon as if she was the devil herself.

Miss Wednesday shivered.

"Of course," Luffy said confidently.

"What made her decide to join us?" Nami asked.

"She is determined to find her way home," said Crocus.

"Oh! You mean to the moon!"

Nami slammed her fist down on Luffy's head again, the boy going down. How she did that without obvious Haki, Crocus had no clue…

"Can it Luffy," Nami said as Luffy rubbed his head.

"Look after her. If she gets hurt…" he warned.

"Don't worry old man," Luffy said. "You can count on us to bring her home safe and sound!"

Crocus turned back as he heard the whale let out a quiet moan.

"I have to find my home," he heard Katara say. "Where I belong. I hope you won't feel sad about that."

He watched in awe as Katara reached out to touch the side of Laboon's eye. He never allowed anyone other than he to touch him.

"I'll miss you," she said, petting him softly.

"Log Pose is set!" Nami called, distracting him. Crocus took that as his cue as he went to pull Katara away from her friend.

"Goodbye, Laboon," Katara said as the whale pulled away. She looked up at Crocus, tears in her eyes. "Crocus…"

"You'll get home," Crocus said, eyes like iron as Katara looked up at him. "I know you will. Be strong, alright? Don't let those scary pirates push you around."

Katara let out a wet giggle. "I won't."

They hugged quickly one last time, and then it was time for Crocus to return to his cliff.  
"Bye, old man! Take care!" Luffy hollered out.  
"Have a safe trip, my boy!" Crocus shouted in reply.  
Katara, who was standing next to the rails, said her goodbyes as well. "Goodbye Crocus! I'll miss you!"  
Crocus gave a heartfelt smile. "Good luck to you, Katara! I hope you find your way home!"  
Katara smiled as well, and let the tears spilled onto her face. "Thank you for everything Crocus! And goodbye Laboon! I'll miss you too!"  
Laboon stood up and made a loud whale noise, saying his goodbye.  
Luffy shouted out, "Hey! Don't forget our fight Laboon! Be ready when I get back! Bye!"  
Laboon gave out another loud noise.  
"Alright gang! Whiskey Peak, HERE WE COME!" Luffy yelled.  
The ship continued off into the sea, leaving behind their starting point to the Grand Line. Katara didn't know what was waiting ahead of her, but she was soon to find out. Wherever they go, she'll go, to see her friends and family again.

This was the beginning of her way back home.

* * *

Back on the cliff, Crocus clutched his fist to his chest, the phantom of a pirate in a strawhat, much older than Luffy, standing beside him, if only in memory.

"Could they be the bunch of pirates we've been waiting for all this time? That boy has a strange air about him…eh, Roger?" Crocus smiled at the ship in the distance.  
"…There she goes. …Farewell…Katara."  
Laboon wailed.


	5. Chapter 5: Nakama

**A/N: And FFN keeps wrecking all my spacing and formatting *sighs*. But here's a (kinda late) update to GLW. Life's been crazy. I've graduated, y'all! I'm officially a college kid. Fear me. If the formatting on FFN is too wonky for you, please feel free to check out the Ao3 or tumblr versions until I get around to fixing/figuring out the issue.**

 **Also! Wattpad is now a-go. GLW has been posted up to chapter 3 as of June 5th, so feel free to check out that medium and RnR!**

* * *

Sunlight shattered across the calm waves as a lone ship cruised along the ocean. Flapping in the light breeze was no ordinary flag however; painted black as sin with a hat-wearing skull, it warned of the dangerous passengers aboard.

Katara stretched out against the rail, her back cracking pleasantly as she tried to adjust to the clothes Nami had rented her. Luckily, Katara was shorter and less developed than the other girl, so instead of fitting tight and short like it did on Nami, it was actually almost perfect in size. Her hair was mostly down, except for her ever-present braids framing her soft face.

She'd joined this crew to find her way home. At first, she'd been very hesitant about joining a group that called themselves pirates, but she'd soon learned that this crew wasn't exactly like the pirates back home. Honestly, everything else was so strange and different that accepting this wasn't all that difficult.

Sighing, Katara pulled a small line of water up into the air, braiding it as the boat cut through the water. Longing ached deep in her heart as her mind wandered back to her friends and family. She missed them so much it was like a physical wound. The further she got from Laboon and Crocus, the worse it got. To be honest, she was starting to understand why Laboon did what he had.

Her mind wandered to the dragon she'd dreamt of….it said it was 'sorry'. But for what? It surely didn't send her here, did it?

Her head dipped lower over the rail as the water splashed back against the water. She sighed, shaking her head. She just didn't know.

Katara twisted around to see three of her new crew members. Usopp was still tangled up in the mast doing repairs while Zoro snored on the ground. On top of his newly-repaired perch sat Luffy. He was unusually still- maybe sleeping? Everyone else was probably in the cabins, unless Sanji was cooking. Nami and the two jerks were completely out of sight.

Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday. Katara didn't trust them. Anyone who hid their name and hurt people the way they did wasn't someone to be trusted. She would need to keep an eye on them both.

As Usopp's hammering built up a solid rhythm, Katara made up her mind. She would help. After all, he didn't have to do it all alone and it would help pass the time.

Katara pressed one hand to the wood, giggling quietly as she listened to Usopp mutter.

"Damn it," he snarled, knocking in a nail. "You never think, do you?"

"Need help?" Katara called up, knocking on the wood.

Usopp startled, one long-fingered hand snatching out to secure him to the mast as he nearly flipped upside down in surprise. Katara yelped as the hammer slid out of his hand and landed inches from her head.

"Oh!" Usopp yelped, pulling himself back up from his half-upside down position. "Uh, hi Katara! What did you say?"

"I...wanted to know if you needed help," Katara said.

Usopp blinked, as if he didn't quite understand what she was asking. "Sure! If you can give me my hammer, there should be a second one in the box near the floor. See it?"

Katara scooped up the hammer he'd dropped and noticed the red metal box. She opened it to see another hammer. Grabbing it, she scooted up the mast to hand Usopp his quarry.

"Aft is a couple of broken railings," Usopp said, jerking his head towards the back of the ship. "There's some replacement wood near it. It'd be great if you could replace the broken pieces."

"Okay," she said with a nod as Usopp rolled out the rest of his instructions. Lesson received, she scurried back to the stern where she began to wrestle with wood, nails, and the evil entity known as a hammer.

About ten minutes later, Usopp joined her, this time slathering some liquid onto the planks she'd already fixed.

"So...is there any reason you guys are all out here sailing and becoming pirates?" Katara asked.

Usopp paused for a second, brush dripping out into the water. A thoughtful expression grew across his face as he smiled at her. "To achieve our dreams, of course."

"Dreams?"

"Pretty much," Usopp said, shrugging as he finished off the plank. He dropped the brush onto the side of the bucket and jabbed a finger at himself. "I want to become a brave warrior of the sea!"

"Really?" Katara said, setting down her hammer. "That sounds pretty cool?"

She had to keep from laughing when Usopp's chest puffed up in pride. "It does, doesn't it! Of course, I've already battled against giant sea monsters and a million pirates, so my reputation is already soaring through the seas! And everywhere, a name is etched into the minds of people and pirates. And that name is none other than Captain Usopp!"

He struck a heroic pose. Katara stared.

"Stop telling lies," a tired voice called out from starboard.

They glanced back to see Zoro peering at them from beneath his hand as he shielded his eyes from the broiling sun.

"Why don't you go back to napping?" Usopp snapped. Zoro snorted.

"Hey guys," Luffy said, appearing out of nowhere between Katara and Usopp.

Katara yelped, hand immediately drawing a wave to smack into Luffy as Usopp screeched, only to yell again with both the boy captain and the liar were soaked.

Luffy cackled as he held his hat to his head, grinning from beneath the water dripping off his hair. Zoro groaned in the background and turned his back on the chaos.

"Luffy! Don't do that!" Usopp yelped, wiping the water off his face.

"Do what?"

Usopp sighed. "Never mind. Katara and I are fixing the railings _you_ destroyed."

"That's sounds fun! Can I join?"  
It was at that moment that Zoro rose, groaning about the noise level. He soon disappeared.

Usopp examined Luffy for a second and shrugged. "Sure. The more the merrier. Grab a hammer."

Luffy immediately plopped down a little ways from the pair and started pounding nails into the railing. Or at least, he tried to. Instead, he kept pounding his fingers and thumbs. Katara slowly set down her hammer to watch as he repeatedly smacked the thing into his fingers, watching with disgusted awe as the skin simply flowed around it.

It wasn't until Luffy managed to hammer a nail into his weird 'rubber' skin that he reacted.

"Ow!"

"Luffy! Are you okay?" Katara asked, staring as Luffy ripped out the nail with a bit of blood. He sucked on the digit for a second.

"Yeah," he said with a shrug, waving his injured thumb in the air. "I'm fine. This isn't as much fun as I thought it'd be though…"

"Well, you aren't going anywhere until we finish," said Usopp. "It was your fault it broke in the first place, you know!"

"You must really work hard to keep this ship in good shape, don't you?" Katara said, pounding the nails in gently.  
Usopp turned to Katara with a shrug and a shy smile. "Well, yeah! Although I'm not a shipwright, I'm trying my best to keep the Going Merry stable! This was a gift, just so you know!"

 _Going Merry? That must be the name of the ship_. "A gift? Who gave it to all of you?" asked Katara, curious.

"It's from Usopp's friend, Kaya, after saving her and Usopp's village from a bad pirate named Kuro," Luffy replied.

Katara raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah! Luffy's crew and I stopped a scheme from an evil pirate name Kuro. He posed as a butler in my friend Kaya's mansion so he could get her money!" Usopp declared.

"Oh!" Katara said, eyes wide as she abandoned her hammer completely. "Um… do you mind if I hear the story?"

Usopp stopped his hammering and turned and blinked at her. He then grinned. "Of course not!" he raised his head high. "I would be glad to tell you the adventures of Captain Usopp!"

Katara giggled and listened, crossing her legs as the pair half acted out, half narrated the tale.

Usopp explained how he was the town liar and how he always went around town screaming lies at the top of his lungs about pirates attacking the village. He also told of his friends, Pepper, Carrot, Onion and Kaya. They then told of the scheme Kuro was plotting and how they fought him and his band of ferocious pirates, Luffy using his hammer as a sword to act out Kuro's part. Although Usopp said a white lie or two about dealing with most of them, Luffy quickly- though accidentally- showed that that didn't happen. But Katara just giggled at Usopp's exaggerating lie, knowing full well that it wasn't true. Luffy then told Katara how he took care of Kuro with an attack called the Gum Gum Bell: a stretching headbutt attack.

Katara clapped as the pair drew to a finish with a bow, a grin spread wide across her face.

"Wow…..that's amazing!" Katara said in awe. "And then you joined Luffy's crew?"

Usopp had big smile on his face as he finished off the rest of the railing. "Yep! And since then, we went through many adventures while traveling East Blue. I even faced and beat a Fishman pirate!"

Katara looked puzzled. "A Fishman pirate?"

"They're a race of people who have attributes of a fish," Usopp explained. " They are all different species of fish, of course."

"Usopp may have beaten a Fishman, but so did Zoro and Sanji. I took down their shitty captain."

Katara raised an eyebrow as the sudden restrained anger in Luffy's voice. "You did?" she asked. "Where was this?"

"It was at Nami's-" Luffy suddenly choked as Usopp slammed a hand against the rubberman's mouth.

"I don't think we should tell this story without Nami's permission," Usopp hissed.

Luffy blinked for a second before nodding with a hum. Usopp released him and turned to Katara with an apologetic smile as he scooped up the hammers.

"Sorry," he said. "This is really Nami's story, so we shouldn't tell you without her consent."

"Alright," Katara said with a little nod. She could understand that. Kind of like how she shouldn't share Aang's story of the airbenders and monk Gyatso without Aang's consent or how Zuko shouldn't share Katara's story of her mother. She then turned to Luffy. "So what's your story, Luffy? Why did you decide to become a pirate."

"That's easy!" said Luffy with a grin. "To become King of the Pirates!"

"Huh?"

Gulls chirped in the distance.

"Luffy, different world, remember?" Usopp said.

"Oh," said Luffy, placing his hand on his chin.

"I'll explain," said Usopp. "There once was a man named Gol D. Roger who claimed to be 'King of the Pirates'. He achieved everything one could desire on the sea- wealth, fame, power, and freedom. He went on many dangerous adventures, fighting strong pirates, marines, and monsters, and found loads of treasure. He was later captured by the Marines-"

"Marines?"

"They work with the world government," Usopp explained quickly. "Military- fighters?"

"Oh, alright. Go on," said Katara.

"So it was then he was captured by the Marines! He was sent to his hometown-"

"Which we visited!" Luffy added with a grin, arms crossed and legs splayed out in front of him as he leaned against the newly repaired railing.

"Yes, which we visited," Usopp said, narrowing his eyes at Luffy. "Where he was to be executed. Before he died, however, he said this: 'If they want my treasure, they have to find it!'. He left everything he owned in one place- the legendary One Piece. Whoever finds this treasure will be the next King of the Pirates. After that, they executed him!" Usopp said, using the slicing neck motion to prove his point. "Thus began what is known as 'The Great Pirate Era'."

"Wow," said Katara slowly, mind racing to comprehend the story. For one man to hold so much power, even at the end of his life…"So, you want to become a….Pirate King?"

"Sure do!" said Luffy. "That, and be a great pirate who goes on many adventures!"

"But aren't pirates...no offense….bad people?"

"Most are, but some-" started Usopp.

"I'm no hero," Luffy said. "Heros share their meat. I steal everyone else's."

Usopp sighed.

"I do know one guy's crew who are good pirates though," said Luffy, even as Usopp muttered something along the lines of 'what, and we aren't good?'.

"Really? Who?" Katara asked.

"Miss Katara!" Sanji called, swanning out of the kitchen with some sort of bright blue drink. "I've made a treat for you~~~!"

He stopped his dance-like walk as he saw Katara doing what looked like physical labor on the railings.

"What are you two shitheads making Katara do?!"

Katara jolted with wide eyes, Usopp beside her doing so as well.

"U-um," Usopp stuttered.

"Katara helped us hammer the railing!" Luffy grinned.

"You're MAKING Katara hammer the railing for you jerks?" Sanji bellowed, completely changing 'helping' into something else entirely.

"I wanted to help!" Katara said quickly, confused as to why he was so upset and a little frightened too. He was a pirate and no matter how kind they had been so far…

"You bastards! I'm going to kick your asses!" Sanji roared.

He paused only to gently press the drink into Katara's yielding hands in order to begin chasing the cackling Luffy and screaming Usopp around the deck.

Katara watched on with wide, very confused eyes as her fingers curled around the sides of the drink.

Somewhere behind the grove of orange trees came Zoro's enraged roar as the trio apparently woke him up again with the shouting and death threats.

"Idiots," Nami said with a sigh, taking a seat beside Katara. She leaned against the railing, orange hair rustling slightly with the salty breeze. "Hey, Katara."

"Hello Nami," said Katara softly.

"So, getting used to life on this ship?" Nami teased gently, making Katara giggle.

"Kind of," she said. She glanced at her drink and swished it. "Is this alcoholic?"

"Let me smell," Nami said, taking it from her. She sniffed and shook her head. "Nope. Just juneberry juice, I think."

"Thanks," Katara said, taking a sip. Taste buds exploding with flavor, she stared at the drink and quickly finished it off, licking her lips as she set the finished cup aside.

"Good?" asked Nami with a chuckle.

"Amazing," Katara corrected, staring at the empty cup. "I think it's the best thing I've ever drunk!"

"Sanji is quite talented," she said with a shrug. "Hey, Katara."

Katara hummed, looking up at the older women.

"Have you ever drunk before?"

She shook her head. "No. My village rarely had alcohol and I was too young. Even now...I'm a bit young."

"How old are you?" said Nami. "I'm eighteen."

"Fourteen," said Katara.

Nami stared at her for a moment.

"YOU'RE FOURTEEN?!"

Katara cringed back, eyes wide. "Yes…?"

Nami sighed, rubbing her temples. "I knew you were young, but you seemed so mature…"

"Is it a problem?" Katara asked.

Nami shook her head slowly. "Not really...just surprising. Most ships...before you arrived, we were considered quite young, especially Luffy and Usopp, who are technically still children. But to have a fourteen year old...seventeen can be debated as an adult…"

Nami shrugged. "Ah, whatever. I'll make sure no one hits on you and keep the alcohol away until you feel up to try it. Fair?"

"Fair."

Nami grinned, squeezing her shoulder as the trio, Zoro in pursuit, came racing around

the corner.

"You know," Katara glanced at Nami as she spoke, "these guys may be dunderheads….but they are all good friends."

Katara watched the fighting quartet with a thoughtful smile.

 _Friends_...

She wouldn't be alone on this journey, no matter how long it took get back to her makeshift family. Already, she was making friend with these silly, strange pirates.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Nami tilted her head to glance at her, a knowing smile glowing faintly on her lips. "For what?"

"For letting me on this ship," she said. "For making me feel at home."

"Of course!" Nami said. "We'll find your way home."

"Thank you," she repeated, heartwarming.

"You're part of the crew now," Nami said with a shrug. "We help our nakama."

Nakama. It was a word Katara didn't know but somehow she knew what it meant.

Tears welling up in her eyes, a bright grin stretched painfully across her face as she repeated the word. "Nakama…"

"That reminds me," Nami said as the boys fell into a pile. "We should set up the bunk properly. We've procrastinated on that long enough. I'm sure you're sick of sleeping in a hammock that barely lies above a bunch of boxes.

Katara laughed as they got to their feet.

"Sanji!" Nami shouted. "Katara finished her drink!"

Immediately, the cook popped out from the scuffle, hearts in his eyes as he warbled Nami's name in affirmative.

"How was your drink, _charmant enfant?_ " Sanji asked, scooping the cup up with one fluid, elegant move.

"Delicious," Katara said with a smile, watching as the man grinned back at her, before turning red as Nami cleared her throat.

"Yes, Nami-swan?" Sanji said, trying to kiss Nami's hand and failing.

"Make sure you don't give Katara alcoholic drinks," she ordered, rolling her eyes at

Sanji's antics.

"Of course, Nami-swan~~~!" said Sanji. "Whatever you say."

"On that note, the same drink with a little something added would be quite nice," said Nami. "We'll be down in the girl's room, so leave it outside."

Sanji replied in that language once more and disappeared in a flash.

"..."

"A bit overwhelming at first, huh?"

"Just a bit, yes."

Nami laughed, patting the girl on her shoulder. "You'll get used to it. If he gets too

overbearing, just smack him or tell him to back off. You're young, so you only get the edge of it."

"...is he like this with all women?"

"It's worse with the pretty ones," Nami said with a wink.

"CAN'T A MAN GET SLEEP AROUND HERE!" Zoro roared as Usopp and Luffy somehow managed to wake him up again.

Glancing at each other, the girls burst into laughter.

* * *

The sun rose in painted gold and pinks as Zuko stretched his arms over his head, feeling the crackle and pop of stiff joints. Golden eyes squinted as the early sun struck him, sending a gentle glow across his skin.

Slipping into his usual outfit, he snuck outside to practice one of his shorters katas before the rest of the group rose to begin Aang's training.

His feet slid across the creaky, wooden floors with barely a sound as the wood gave way to sand and the sound of the ocean beat a pulse for him to follow as he quickly stretched and flowed into his kata.

The movements soothed him as the sun slowly rose, turning the golds into peaches and the pinks into rougher reds. It helped him forget everything that had happened since his mother died. Helped him think.

Kata finished, he slipped inside to wake the others.

First, Aang. He lightly tapped on the door, almost immediately hearing the groggy response. The kid was a light sleeper, thank the spirits. Suki was next, followed by Sokka, the latter requiring several knocks before the boy groaned out a response with a distinct flopping noise as he turned over.

Next, it was the hardest of the group. Toph.

"UP!" Zuko shouted, slamming his fist against the door five minutes later.

A vicious growl came from within as Zuko smacked his fist against the door again. Finally, Toph shouted her consciousness, letting Zuko move along to Katara, who he'd left last on purpose. She'd been out late last night. She deserved a few minutes extra sleep, especially with what she'd been working through the night before. It was strange to see her so down when she was normally so strong, optimistic, and mature.

As Zuko moved back to Toph's door, he saw Aang already out the door and on his way outside. He greeted Zuko happily, if a bit tiredly. He'd perk up soon. Aang was a morning person like him.

Sokka popped his head out the door next, sniffing as he peered out the window. "The sun's not even risen!"

"It's up," said Zuko dryly. "Sunrise is pretty much over."

Suki came out next as Zuko drew nearer to the earthbender's room to see if she was actually up or had fallen asleep again. Right before he lifted his hand to knock, Toph kicked up her door, making them all jump.

"Mornings are a stupid idea," she growled, still trying to tie her tangled mess of hair into a bun. "Is the sun even up?"

"Ask 'flameo'," Sokka said, jerking his thumb at Zuko, even though they all knew Toph couldn't see it.

"Look," Zuko said, "If we want Aang to learn firebending and perfect his earthbending, we need to start early every morning."

"Why do Suki and I need to get up then?" Sokka demanded, gesturing at the girl. "We're nonbenders!"

"Teamwork," Zuko said dryly.

"Zuko's right," Aang said with a nod. "Besides, waking up early is refreshing."

"Sleeping till noon is more refreshing," Toph muttered, rubbing her eyes.

It was at that point that they realized someone was missing from the conversation.

"Is Katara up yet?" Suki asked.

Furrowing his brows, Zuko glanced back at her room. "I knocked on her door a few minutes ago, like everyone else. She's usually up without any problems."

 _Is she still hung up about last night?_

"Katara!" Sokka shouted, knocking. "Wake up!"

No response.

"That's weird," Toph said, drawing all their attention.

"What's weird?" Sokka and Zuko demanded.

"I can't see too well on wood…" Toph said, tapping her foot harshly to get a better read. "But I don't think anyone is inside her room."

"Could she already be awake?" Suki asked.

Zuko shook his head. "I was up at dawn and I know how to walk on creaky floors without making a sound. If Katara had gotten up, Aang or I would have heard and she would have had to have gotten up way before that."

Sokka opened her door and with a collective sinking of their stomachs, it was confirmed that Katara's room was empty and her bed looking like it wasn't even slept in.

"She's not here," Sokka muttered, staring at the made bed.

"Where could she have gone?" Suki frowned. "This doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't look like she slept here last night," Sokka said, voice higher than normal.

"Everyone calm down," said Aang. "Maybe she's somewhere in the beach house. Start looking."

The house was explored top to bottom, Zuko even leading them to the hidden rooms to find nothing but dust. Tables were looked under, rooms examined, closets ransacked, and bathrooms inspected. The porch, the ceiling, under the beds, behind the dressers, outside their windows, the porch- all checked and all sans Katara.

"Did anyone find any signs of her?" Toph asked as they met back in the main room.

A large chorus of 'no's were the only response.

"Where in the world can she be?!" Sokka growled loudly, pulling at his ear.

"Sokka, calm down," Suki said placatingly.

"I'm not going to 'calm down'!" he shouted, startling all of them. "My little sister is missing and none of us even have an _idea_ of where she could be!"

Aang bit his lip as he watched Sokka freak out. He didn't say anything, but his thoughts drifted back to the night of the Ember Island Players and Katara's...less than positive reaction to his kiss. What if it was his fault she was gone? He should have never kissed her- he should have asked before doing it or just never done it at all. It only made their relationship more strained than before.

"I should have gone with her when she left the beach house last night," Zuko sighed.

"What?" Sokka said, head snapping towards Zuko.

"Katara left last night," Zuko said slowly.

"Why didn't you go with her?" Sokka demanded.

Zuko sighed, "I didn't think-"

"Obviously!" Sokka snarled. "You could've kept an eye on her and then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Everyone, shut up!" Toph shouted. "Yelling isn't helping!"

Sokka turned on Zuko again. "It's his fault-"

"I was going to say that she didn't look like she really wanted company-"

"She's missing! You should've-"

"Guys, calm down-"  
"This isn't helping!"

Aang stared at the floor as the voices washed over him. Sokka and Zuko were practically toe to toe as Suki and Toph tried to calm them down, the latter's eyes flicking over the unnaturally quiet Aang.

"LET ME TALK!" Zuko shouted. Sokka quieted for a second, looking anything but happy. "Katara was upset last night when I went to talk to her. We chatted for a while, she cheered up a little but wanted to go for a walk and think things through. I went to bed."

"It's my fault…" Aang whispered into the silence.

Immediately, they all turned to stare at him.

He glanced up, grey eyes drenched in guilt.

"Aang, it's not-" Zuko said.

"I...kissed Katara," he said, staring at the ground.

"What?!"

Scratching the back of his head, he shrugged. "During intermission of the Ember Island show. It was stupid. I don't know what I was thinking. I probably upset her and that's why she went for a walk last night."

"Zuko?" Suki asked. "You talked to her last night. Is this true?"

Zuko nodded.

Sokka planted his hands on Aang's shoulders, staring into the twelve year old's eyes. "You kissed my sister? Are you kidding me?"

"I…"

"You're _twelve_ and we're in a war," Sokka said, exasperated. "And she's my sister. You could have just told all of us before and we could have worked it out, Aang."

"I'm sorry...it was an accident…" Aang said, biting his lip.

"Hey!" Suki shouted, catching all of their attention. "Stop blaming each other for why Katara's gone and start looking for her!"

"Suki's right," Toph said, nodding. "I'm tired of seeing you idiots fight. Put your petty problems behind you and let's find Katara."

They split into groups- Suki with Toph, Aang and Zuko, and Sokka alone, as he'd insisted.

They combed the beaches and around the other houses, and even went back to the theater.

No luck.

Katara was nowhere to be found.

As they reconvened for lunch, they ate quickly and reassigned roles- Suki and Toph to the theater to keep an ear out for whispers of Katara or sightings of the girl herself, and the guys at the beach to continue searching, Sokka to ask beach goers if they'd seen a girl matching her description.

Zuko and Aang combed the beaches again.

"What if we don't find her?" Aang fretted as they wove around the vacationers sprawled across the sand.

"We'll find her," Zuko said. "Don't worry. She can't have left the island, right?"

Skeptical, Aang shrugged. "You're probably right."

As they neared his father's beach house, Zuko noticed something strange...or rather remembered something.

He'd never seen that cave before…unless…?

Aang slowed to a stop as Zuko planted his feet, staring off at the cliffs.

"What did you see?" Aang asked.

"A cave…" Zuko murmured. "I thought it was on the other side of the island...but it's been years…"

"Cave?"

"I've never been in it," Zuko said. "I've heard stories about it though...myths and that sort of thing."

"It can't hurt to take a peek, can it?" Aang asked.

Honestly, it probably could, if half the rumors were true, but it was Katara. They had to find her and the cave was pretty much the only thing on the island they hadn't searched yet.

Soon, the vacationers diminished as they reached the mouth of the cave until the pair were left alone.

They stepped inside.

For a moment, neither boy could see. Zuko quickly lit a small fire upon his finger as they continued deeper in. He quickly grew the flame into a ball of fire, lighting up the cave.

It was small, but the ceiling was ridiculously tall, making the cave seem bigger than it actually was. No Katara though.

"I don't think she's in here," Zuko said, turning the ball of flames to the side to light up more of the wall.

"Look!"

Zuko squinted, following the boy's finger.

"I see something," Aang said, peering into the corner. "Bring the light closer."

Zuko complied, both benders walking deeper into the cave as the orange glow of his fire set the walls to roll like waves.

The cave opened up into a large pool of crystalline water, the clearest and purest that either of them had ever seen. Despite the impossibility of it, it seemed deeper than the ocean itself, endlessly blue and enticing.

"It doesn't even seem real," Aang whispered.

The water rippled and for a second, they could see the mirage of a ship cutting across the waves, a girl with orange hair upon it, arm around a smaller girl.

"What the…" Zuko muttered.

They drew closer and the picture grew clearer.

"It's Katara!" Aang exclaimed.

"You're right!" Zuko said, staring at the water. "But where is she? How is she there?"

"I...I don't know."

"We need to get the others," Zuko said, the water drawing him closer as the confusion warred inside him. If he could just touch it...

They backed out of the cave, eyes glancing back as they raced towards the beach house, where Suki and Toph had returned.

"Where were you guys?" Toph demanded as they entered. Aang and Zuko glanced at each other in confusion.

"We were only gone a few minutes…."

"It's been three hours," Sokka said, staring at them.

"Three hours!" they yelped.

"We were in this cave…." Zuko said.

Aang explained what happened and the group hurried to the cave, theorizing on the way.

"Portal?" said Sokka, shaking his head. "That's got to be impossible…"

"Any more impossible than a boy surviving in an ice berg for a hundred years?" Toph said dryly.

"Point taken," Sokka said.

They reached the cave and ducked inside, Zuko warning them of the draw the pool had.

They gasped as one as the pool came into view.

"What's there? I can't see," Toph complained.

"It's- Katara," Sokka whispered, kneeling beside the water. "She's on a ship with a bunch of strangers. How did she get there?!"

Silence filled the cave, except for the quiet dripping of a single drop of water from the small outcropping above the pool. Ripples spread, sending the tiniest lap of water against the rim.

Sokka reached out to the touch the water, but Zuko and Suki immediately held him back.

"We don't know what this does," Zuko warned.

The image of Katara faded.

"What the-" Zuko and Sokka started as the pond began to bubble in the center. The group as one backed away, lumps and hearts in their throat as a dragon formed, water splashing at the edge and a blue glow overtaking the cave.  
"Greetings," the dragon rumbled, taking in the frozen teenagers. "I am Mizu, the Dragon Spirit residing in this oasis."

It bowed elegantly.

"Where's Katara?" Sokka demanded, pushing through the others. "Where's my sister!"

His voice broke.

"Sokka…" Suki whispered.

The dragon spirit only nodded his head. "I understand your anxiety, youngling. I promise you she is safe. There is nothing to be worried about."

"Where is she?" Sokka asked, voice cracking and trembling with anguish and desperation.

"A different universe," the dragon rumbled.

"A different world?" Aang exclaimed.

"Is that...possible?" Toph asked.

"Indeed it is," Mizu said, voice soft and yet ancient and laced with the slightest danger. "She is in an ocean world, dotted with islands and a single large mass of land. Currently, she is in the company of a band of individuals who will help her come home."

"That...that's nice of them," Suki said weakly.

"Why would they help her? How do you know they are trustworthy?" Sokka demanded.  
"I chose the timing on purpose," Mizu said. "They will help her as best they can."

Zuko wasn't satisfied. "But why is she there?"

"That I cannot say," Mizu said. "But you all must still defeat your Fire Lord and restore peace to the world. Katara has a mission. You all do as well. Complete it and return here and I will let you know how your friend and sister is doing. Then, I will tell you everything."

The glow faded and the dragon melted away, leaving the pool as still as before and the group frozen in shock and confusion.

"At least she's safe," Aang said quietly, drawing the group's attention. "Let's do as the spirit said. We can look for ways to bring her home, but he's right. The Fire Lord is still out there…"

"Are you serious?" Sokka demanded. "That's my sister! We can't just...abandon her!"  
"We aren't!" Aang said. "But, Sokka-"

"No! Dad entrusted me to watch over her! Katara is my sister! There has to be _something_ we can do."

"Sokka!" Zuko exclaimed, shocking everyone, including Sokka. Zuko put a hand on his shoulder, "Look…Aang's right. Right now, we need to focus on defeating my father. From what spirit told us and what we saw, it looks like Katara's okay…although, it still holds questions on why she's there. We'll figure out a way to get Katara back soon."

Sokka stared at the water, fists clenched. "But…"

Suki put her hand on his other shoulder. "Sokka...I know you want to see your sister…" she chose her words carefully. "But, whatever reason it may be that Katara is there for, we have to trust the spirit. We'll do what we can to bring her home, but there is no point in abandoning everything else."

"She's on a ship in the ocean," Aang tried to reassure him. "She's got to be super powerful in that environment!"

"Katara would want us to keep going!" Toph added.

Sokka glanced at Zuko.

"It's what Katara would want us to do," he said with finality, still feeling like he'd just betrayed her.

"Alright."

The words fell heavily among them.

"Alright," Sokka repeated. "You're right. We keep moving." He glanced back at the water, where they all knew the spirit lurked. "But we don't stop looking. We finish this war and we get Katara back, no matter what it takes."

It was Sokka who took the first step out of the cave, his back tight and jaw tense. He looked older than his fifteen years, barely constrained fury giving him strength and age that had never been there before.

Their mission continued.

They could only hope that Katara would return to them soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Wild Rides

_Snow..._

As Katara reached out her hand to touch the small flakes, her eyes furrowed. It was snowing.

Five minutes ago, it was sunny and warm.

"What is this…?" she thought aloud. Crocus had warned her, but somehow she'd never really believed him.

Snow? In the tropical world she'd landed in?

Five minutes ago, after the brawl between the men of the ship, Katara had went off to the kitchen with Nami to see what the mysterious criminals Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday were doing. Katara didn't like them, let alone trust them. But that didn't matter, because suddenly the sky was filled with a bizarre sight.

Snowflakes gracefully spun down, covering the window to the galley and dusting the deck. Shoulders slack with awe, the two of them left the criminals behind to see if what they were seeing was real.

 _I guess what Crocus said about the weather in the Grand Line was true_...Katara mused to herself as she let the flakes fall on her outstretched fingers.

Soon after, they'd noticed the biting chill of the air and went inside to put on more appropriate clothes for the weather. Nami wore a lime green long coat while Katara wore a blue coat of the same cut.

Wiggling her toes happily in fur boots she'd found, she could almost pretend she was back in the Water Tribe, if it weren't for the clowns throwing snowballs around the deck and building snow sculptures.

"Go have fun," Nami nudged her, eyes flicking towards Luffy and Usopp, who were in the midst of a bitter snowball war. "I've have Sanji busy shoveling and I don't think Zoro has even woken up."

Katara held back a surprised laugh as she saw Zoro snoring away against a box, a thick cover of snow over his exposed arms and on top of his green head. Meanwhile, Sanji was nearby with hearts in his eyes as he fruitlessly tried to shovel snow off the ship.

"Katara! Katara!" Luffy bellowed from where he and Usopp declared a temporary truce. "Look what I made! It's Mister Snowbarrel!"

Smack in the middle of the deck stood a misshapen snowman, equipped with a cape and barrel on top of its head. Katara's face burned as she grinned widely, laughter bubbling out her lips.

"Ha!" Usopp called tauntingly from where he stood, hands on his hips. "You call that pitiful blob a snowman? Behold! I present to you all…..the Snow Queen!"

With a flourish, he presented a beautifully detailed snow sculpture of a sitting woman, wrapped in warm clothing.

"That's fantastic, Usopp!" Katara gasped. Her eyes travelled over the wonderful details the teenager had managed to carve into the snow. It was amazing.

Luffy pouted. "I suppose it's nice…" he said. "But can it do _this_?"

Winding up his arm, he slammed the arm stick out of the snowman, sending it straight through the neck of Usopp's sculpture.

For a moment, Usopp just stared, face still stuck in the pride from before. Beat.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Usopp bellowed, shaking a fist at Luffy as the slightly younger boy guffawed. Seconds later, Usopp's boot was slamming into the body of Luffy's snowman, sending up a cloud of snow.

"BULLY!" Luffy said, scooping up snow and launching it at Usopp's face. The ball smacked into his nose, sending snow into his eyes.

"Ack! Why you-!"

Katara blinked as Luffy and Usopp darted around the deck. Despite the angry yells coming from both of them as they continued their feud, there was a twinkle in Luffy's eyes and a lightness in Usopp's shoulders. Their dodges spoke of close familiarity and as they both took a snowball to the face, she started to giggle.

"Huh?" the two boys said, hearing the giggling. Their heads tilted in the exact same direction.

Katara's giggling morphed into laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Luffy asked innocently.

Katara grinned so hard she could feel tears in her eyes as she tried to talk through the laughter. "I'm sorry," she said. "It's- it's-" she burst into laughter once more. "You and Usopp! It made me laugh when- when-"

Luffy and Usopp stared at each other, confusion palpable in the air as they looked down at the laughing girl in unison.

"...Katara?" Usopp tried curiously.

Katara took a deep breath, managing to contain her laughter. "I'm sorry," she said. "It's just that you guys seem to be very good friends."

Usopp and Luffy blinked and glanced at each other. They both grinned, draping their arms around each other's shoulders.

"We have our feuds every once in a while, but I guess you can say we're pals," Usopp allowed with a wide grin.

Katara smiled back, eyes drifting towards the snow all around them. Her smile melted into something more sly and dangerous.

"Watch this!" Katara said, hands rising as she pulled the snow into a sculpture of Appa.

Both boys' jaws dropped as Katara lowered her hands with a flourish.

"That's so cool!" Luffy yelled, stars in his eyes.

"You can control snow?" Usopp said, eyes wide as saucers.

Katara laughed. "Of course! It's made of frozen water after all."

"Oh! So you can control any water based substance, huh?" Usopp said, examining Katara. "Interesting." He put a hand to his chin. "But why couldn't you control the stomach acid….?"

"There's no water in stomach acid," Katara said with a shrug. "I can control any liquid with at least a tiny amount of water in it."

"That's...incredible," Usopp said, sweat dripping off his nose as he stared at Katara. "Very...impressive."

Katara tilted her head as she watched Usopp glance at the wide ocean and back at her.

"I'll make sure to never make you mad," Usopp finished, backing away from her.

"Hey, Katara!" Luffy said, his voice breaking through the awkward quiet with the force of a bugle. "Whatcha made here?"

"This is actually an animal from my world, specifically my friend's. It's a sky bison."

"A sky bison?" said Usopp, raising an eyebrow. "It has six legs."

"...yes?" said Katara, not understanding the problem.

"So….when you say sky bison….it can fly, right?" Luffy asked, sounding overly proud of himself for solving the 'puzzle'.

"Of course!" Katara said with a smile.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Luffy cheered.

"Wait a minute. How can a bison fly?" Usopp asked, eyes narrowing.

"Airbending, of course," said Katara, before realizing that they wouldn't know what it was. "So, sky bison fly using airbending, which is kind of like what I do, but with air. I'm a Waterbender. There are four types of bending- water, earth, fire, and air. Each person can only control one of these elements, and they are called benders. The sky bison were the first were three other animals for each type that were the first benders, like the badgermole for earthbending."

Usopp was still very confused, but he decided to roll with it. He'd learn more as time went on. Beside him, Luffy was just nodding with a wide grin on his face.

"Does the sky bison have a name?" Luffy asked.

Katara nodded. "His name is Appa. He belongs to my friend, an Airbender."

She deflated, the memory of her friend sending both worry and homesickness rushing through her. _Aang….I wonder how you're doing without me…._

"Are you alright?" Usopp asked softly.  
Katara startled, eyes widening for a second. "Oh...sorry...it's just that…"

Before Katara could finish, a scream shattered the peace. It sounded like Nami.

Five heads snapped towards the source of the sound, Zoro awake and on his feet in seconds as Sanji sprinted towards the kitchen- the source of the sound.

Nami stumbled out of the kitchen, face pale.

"Nami-swan! What's wrong?" Sanji said.

"Turn the ship around! Now!" Nami commanded, voice high.

"Huh? Why are are we turning back?" Usopp asked.

"Did you forget something?" Luffy asked.

"Nami, what's going on?" Katara asked, worrying her lip.

"The ship got turned around! We're going back the way we came!" Nami snapped, running back towards the kitchen. The group stared at each other for a brief moment.

"WHAT?!"

Katara took off up the stairs, skidding in to see Nami and the criminals.

"I only took my eyes off the Log Pose for a second," Nami said, free hand running through her hair as she stared at her log pose. "And the sea was so calm…"

Behind her, Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday rolled their eyes.

"The sea is having its way with us, you know," said Mr. 9 with a drawl. Beside him, Miss Wednesday nodded.

"You're not a very good navigator, are you?" she added from beneath her red blanket. "You cannot trust anything here on the Grand Line. The winds, the sky, the waves- even the clouds! Nothing is as it seems here on this sea. The only thing you can rely on is the direction of the Log Pose. Don't you know that?"

"Stop bossing me around in those cozy blankets and go help already!" Nami roared, sending a powerful kick at the chairs the pair were sitting in. They flew out of them, flying above a rapidly ducking Katara's head and into the nearest snowbank.

Nami raced back out of the kitchen past Katara. She leaned over the railing. "Everyone! Brace the yard! We'll take the wind from starboard and turn the ship 180 degrees to port!"

Her eyes latched onto Usopp, "Usopp! Take care of the lateen sail!"

"Got it!"

"Sanji, the helm!"

"Leave it to me, Nami-swan!" Sanji replied, racing off with his gloved hands in the air.

Below the railing, the criminal pair froze as they felt Nami's glare and pointing finger. "You guys! I'm counting on you!"

"Such a cruel slave driver…." Katara heard Mr. 9 whine. Nami ignored it.

"Nami, what should I-" Katara stared, awkwardly shifting her feet. She'd never really been on proper ship before, much less one in a crisis.

"Can you sail?"

"No, but I could try waterbending….?"

Nami's eyes lit up. "That's it! Katara, go to the front deck and try to turn this ship around."

"Alright!" Katara said, leaping over the railing as she summoned a wave to carry her rapidly from the kitchen porch to the front of the ship. Before she could start bending, however, Usopp shouted from where he stood.

"Hold on a moment!" Usopp bellowed. "The wind has changed."

"No way!" Nami said faintly.

Katara first felt the warm heat on her shoulders before she saw the parting of the purplish clouds. Her hands dropped slowly to her sides as she watched the sky return to a deep, unending blue and the tropical heat begin to return.

"What in the…?" Katara murmured, even as a cool breeze swept one of her braided loops against her face.  
Katara ran back towards the others, unsure if she was still supposed to turn the ship. As she reached the space below where Nami stood, Luffy's voice broke the stupefied crew's silence.

"There's a dolphin!" he exclaimed, shading his eyes from the broiling sun. "Let's follow it!"

"Shut up Luffy!" Nami said, a chill emanating from her.

"ICEBERG TEN O' CLOCK!" Usopp shouted from where he was swinging in the ropes. Large waves slammed against the hull of the ship as Katara raced back to the front, pushing the ship to the side with a redirected current. They were still on course. She had to keep trying-

"It's getting foggy!" Sanji warned.

Katara cleared a hole in the fog for the ship even as she heard Nami's wailing cry of confusion.

A giant wave Katara had missed knocked into the ship and it was only a split second reflex that saved the ship from getting soaked. She panted, eyes warily watching the sea ahead of her.

The iceberg suddenly appeared very very large.

Katara brought one palm in front of her and shifted her foot, pushing her hand with it.

The Going Merry rocked to the side.

Before Katara could take a breath, Luffy emerged from the quarters. "Water's leaking at the bottom of the ship!"

"How? We missed the iceberg!" Usopp cried from where he clung to the ropes.

"Dark clouds coming in!" Nami relayed. "Wind on it's way!"

"It's strong!" Luffy said, clinging to his hat.

"Unfurl the sails! If we take it directly, we'll overturn!" Nami commanded.

Sanji emerged from the kitchen with a giant plate of a strange white and dark green triangle. "Everyone! Eat this! We must gather our strength."

The crew hurried over, shoving the mystery foods in their mouths and rushing back to the sails and riggings. Katara stood next to Sanji, unsure what to do. She could stabilize the ship-

That's it! The ship (probably) couldn't overturn if Katara was holding the water around it still.

She just didn't know if she had that much control.

"Katara-chan!" Sanji said, catching her attention. "Eat something. You must be exhausted."

"Thank you," said Katara, taking a few. She bit into them, savoring the flavor. Eating quickly, she moved to the center of the ship and took a deep breath. Her feet brushed back as a heavy wind slammed into her, but she held her ground.

The ship froze; Katara's arms shuddered, even as the top of the ship shook with her. She struggled to keep her balance as an even stronger gale slammed into her small body.

"Crap! The sail's tearing!" Usopp said from where he stood next to Nami.

"Forget about up here; go fix the bottom of the ship!" Nami growled. Katara fought the urge to glance back at them; she needed all her concentration.

"Another part of the ship is damaged!" Miss Wednesday relayed.

"Dammit!"

Katara extended her influence, whole body trembling now. She couldn't stop the wind, but she could hold the ship still.

She could hold the ship….

The sea was now calm and sunny.

With suddenly nothing to fight against, Katara released her control, instantly crumpling to the ground in an exhausted heat. She pulled herself to a railing and leaned there, letting her head hang as she panted.

Some sort of native bird called in the distance.

At some point, Katara had lost her coat. She took exhausted breaths, shielding her eyes from the sun with her somehow bare arm.

"That was insane…" she murmured to herself.

She managed to lift her head enough to see the rest of the crew scattered about the deck, sprawled out in exhaustion. She didn't blame them.

She lowered her head, bringing her knees up as she fought the nausea inherent for her in extreme exhaustion.

"Hey Katara, you alright?" a voice asked. Katara's held jolted up to meet Luffy's kind black eyes. He was crouched beside her, head tilted slightly.

He was smiling, seemingly unaffected by the wild ride they'd just endured. She stared, absolutely perplexed. How could he have any energy after all that? Her eyes fell upon the scar beneath his left eye. It couldn't help but remind her of Zuko, even if it was a tiny reminder. Maybe it was the messy black hair as well. His personality however, reminded her much more of Aang and even a tiny bit of her brother.

"Eh...Katara?" Luffy asked, scratching his nose. "Is there something on my face?"  
Face suddenly flooded with heat, Katara crossed her arms defensively, exaggeratedly waving her hand from side to side. "Oh! Sorry...I…." she faltered. She couldn't think of an excuse. Luckily, she had Zoro to create a distraction for her.

"Man, I'm well rested," Zoro annouced, rising from where he laid across the deck from Katara. Katara watched as he looked around the ship, where Usopp, Nami, Sanji, and the criminals were sprawled across the deck. "Oh come on! I know it's a nice day, but that's no reason to be so lazy. We got to make sure we're on the right course, ya know."

"Shut up, you bastard!" the three crewmates moaned.

"Hey, Zoro!" Luffy called, straightening from Katara's side. Zoro glanced over.

"Hey," Zoro said, raising an eyebrow as he stared at Katara. "It's that girl. What's she doing here on the ship?"  
Katara's mouth fell open. He didn't know she was on the ship? But didn't they talk…?

"Katara is on the ship to find her way back home!"

"Home?" Zoro said, leaning forward. He stared at Katara, finally shrugging just as she started to feel shivers down her spine. "Alright. Welcome aboard."

"Wait!" Katara said as he turned back around. "I thought you already knew I was on the ship! You talked to me."

Zoro scratched his eyebrow, eyeing her oddly. "Oh, that was you? Sorry, I was a little out of it."

Katara blinked dumbly. _...not particularly one of the brightest of the Strawhats, evidently._

Zoro glanced back at Miss Wednesday and Mr. 9 also collapsed on the deck. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What? Are you serious?" Katara asked, stressing the last word.

"You idiot!" Mr. 9 moaned from the ground.  
"We're headed to their town right now," said Luffy, taking Zoro's apparent memory loss in stride. "It's called Whiskey Peak."

"You mean we're taking them back?" said Zoro, raising an eyebrow."Since when did we become transport service for thugs? We don't owe them anything."

Some part of Katara agreed. All they did was try to hurt Crocus and Laboon, as well as the rest of the crew. Why should they help them?

She sighed quietly to herself. _Because no matter how despicable the person may be, some degree of mercy and forgiveness should be given. Well. Maybe not the Fire Lord…_

If she could- well, not _forgive_ Yon Rha- but spare him, she could do so for these criminals before her.

"Nope, we sure don't," said Luffy with a grin.

Zoro just shrugged and turned a bit away from his captain. "Well, it's not like it matters to me…" He then turned his attention to the two prisoners, a creepy grin growing on his tanned face. He crouched before them, smirking as they sweated.

"Yeah, your faces say that you are thinking some...bad thoughts. I think you can't be trusted," said Zoro. "What were your names again?"

"Well- well, my name is Mr. 9.."  
"A-and my name is Miss We- Miss Wednesday," Miss Wednesday squeaked.

"Ah...strange names indeed. You know, something has been bothering me ever since I first heard your names….it would seem I've heard those names somewhere before…"

The pair yelped, stiff as boards.

"Well, either way…" said Zoro, even as Katara caught Nami walking up behind him, eyebrows twitching.

 _Bonk!_

Zoro's head slammed down against the deck, Nami's fist still raised in the air.  
"Augh!" Zoro shouted, a bright red spot shining in the middle of his forehead. Behind him, Nami seemed to glow with rage.

Katara cringed back, eyes flicking up to meet Luffy's. "Is she always like that?"

Luffy grinned, cackling as he watched the drama unfold. "Yep! 'Fraid so!"

Katara felt her exhausted body curl up even more. Better not get on her bad side…

"How _dare_ you sleep while we do all the work!"

"What?" Zoro growled, a confused look on his face.

The deck literally shook as Nami pounded Zoro on the head repeatedly, Katara watching with shocked and terrified eyes. Back home, even one of those punches could have left someone with a severe concussion or worse. But Zoro weathered them like it was nothing.

"Okay people, listen up!" Nami said, standing over her cowering victim. "We must stay alert! There's no way to know what is going to happen next. From what we just witnessed a bit ago, I now know why the Grand Line is known to be so dangerous. It looks like my navigation skills are useless here, so anything could happen. But mark my words, I WILL guide us through."

"Are you sure we'll be okay, Nami?" Usopp asked, sitting up even as Sanji lit a cigarette from where he laid.

"Of course! We'll all be fine. Besides, it looks like we've already arrived at our destination."

She pointed out through the fog.

An island could be seen through the haze, dark and foreign. Giant formations of what looked like cactus filled the horizon.

She couldn't help but remember Sokka's adventures with cactus juice.

"There it is. Our first journey on the Grand Lines comes to an end," Nami said, with no small amount of relief.

"Wow! Look at that island!" Luffy said excitedly, leaning forward on the figurehead.

"So this is Whiskey Peak, huh? It's unlike anything I've ever seen," said Sanji, rising as well.

"Man, those cacti are enormous," Usopp said.

Suddenly, there was a flurry of movement as Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday hopped onto the rails, gaining the crew's attention.

"Well, this has been fun, but I think now we'll take our leave," said Mr. 9.

"Thanks for the ride! It's been very interesting, to say the least," Miss Wednesday added.

"We'll meet again someday," said Mr. 9.

"Bye bye baby!" they shouted together, back diving off the side of the ship into the ocean. Soon, they could be seen swimming to shore.  
Everyone blinked.

Katara broke the silence from her spot on the floor with a well placed, "Alright then."

"Well…." Nami said, utterly baffled. "That was a quick exit."

"I guess we'll never learn what those two nutjobs were up to," Usopp said.

Katara couldn't care less. Even though they'd helped them through that awful weather, she was glad to see them gone. The less she saw them, the better.

"Aw, who cares? We're nearing the island!" Luffy said, grinning as stars sparkled in his eyes.

"Look! A waterway," Katara exclaimed as she noticed a river flowing through the island. "We can use it to get to shore."

"Yeah," Nami said with a nod. "Looks like we can go inland by ship."

"Wait!" Usopp said, apparently having thought of something. "Th-this is an island of the Grand Line. There- there could be monsters and s-stuff."

"Well, it is the Grand Line," said Sanji with a nonchalant shrug. "It's a possibility."  
"M-monsters?" Katara said, her heart stuttering in her chest.

"Don't worry, Kata-chan," said Sanji, leaning down beside her with a kind smile. "I'll protect you and Nami-swan from any beastly."

"Thanks Sanji," said Katara slowly as Sanji ruffled her hair. She had no idea what Sanji was capable of, but it was nice to know she had him on her side.

"Relax, Katara," Luffy added. "If there are monsters, we can just turn around and leave."

"That's not true!"

The gang turned to Nami.

"We can't just turn back," Nami said, hands on her shoulders. "Crocus said it's imperative that we stay on the island so that the Log Pose can record the magnetic fields. We can't move on until the island has 'logged'. Some islands may take only a few hours but some could take days."

"What?" Usopp yelped. "You mean, even if this island is crawling with monsters we may have to stay here for days?"  
"That's right," Nami said, ignoring his panic.  
Katara swallowed hard.

"Well, let's not think of any mystery monsters until we have to," Luffy said with a nod.

She liked how childishly optimistic Luffy was. It actually made her feel better.

"As strange as it seems," said Zoro. "I agree with Luffy. It's better not worry yet."

"Now that that's settled, let's get going!" Sanji said. "I'll be sure to protect both Nami-swan and Kata-chan."

Usopp, however, grabbed his throat and swayed. "I don't think I can go on with this cold," he rasped. "It's a rare condition, really. It's the 'I can't go to that island!' disease. Have you heard of it?"

Katara stared, confused.

"Alright everyone, get ready!" Nami announced as the ship began to enter the river. "Be prepared to run or fight."

If only Katara could get just a little more energy….

* * *

fun fact: I chose Sanji's nickname for Katara because 1- it's shorter and 2- 'kata' can be another word for person and is the more respectful than 'hito'. However it is often used for senior colleagues so I was a little unsure. Let me know what you think of Kata-chan.

Also! Tell me if you think Sanji would make a good father. I think so. :P


	7. Chapter 7: Health to All Good Fellows

**DISCORD LINK:** **discord. gg /pf PMPp**

 **Also, shout out to voidcentury! You've been an awesome supporter, especially on my tumblr release. Each chapter, I'll try to do a shoutout to a reader. I'm also thinking of doing a prize raffle of art and short fics if I can get some more followers and members on the discord and tumblr. The tumblr can be found on my profile, but also at effloresensess . tumblr. com**

 **Thank you for your support!**

 **The next chapter will (hopefully) be July 17, if I have time to write after returning home from a trip!**

* * *

The Going Merry cut through the sparkling waves of the river as they neared the island's shore. Katara took a moment to shakily stand and look over the rails. She was exhausted already from holding the Going Merry still through the wind storm. To think they were landing on an island already…

This was a different world. She had to be ready to take on anything- monster or otherwise.

"Katara?" Luffy said, bouncing up beside her. He gave her a strange look, as if picking up on the exhaustion the rest of the crew was already recovering from. "Are you going to do some of those cool water tricks?"

Katara tilted her head a little. "Well," she said, shifting her eyes downward with a little shrug. "If we encounter something dangerous...then….I suppose so," she finished, hoping they wouldn't find anything of the sort. She didn't know what they might be up against..

"Alright!" Luffy said with a bright smile. "That means we get to see how well you fight!"

Katara quickly averted her eyes, face heating.

The ship entered the fog and this time Katara let it be. She had to conserve her energy. At some point, Sanji had noticed the trembling of her limbs and practically carried her to the kitchen, tutting over her like an overbearing mother.

Katara couldn't help but wonder if this is what Sokka and Toph sometimes felt like.

"Sanji, I can help-" Katara tried to offer as Sanji cooked up another batch of the sticky rice from before. He flapped his hand at her and turned back to the pot.

Soon, the strange little triangles were in front of her once more.

"What are these?" she asked, resisting the urge to poke at the seaweed-wrapped rice.

"Onigiri," said Sanji. "You've never had it before?"

Katara shook her head. "I noticed you put something in…?"

Sanji nodded. "It's filled with tuna and mayo. Usopp and I caught the tuna early this morning."

"Oh."

He turned back to clean up the kitchen as Katara took a curious bite into the food. Earlier, she had practically thrown it down her throat- and she was pretty sure it was the plain anyway.

An explosion of flavor hit her. She closed her eyes, humming softly around the rice ball as it's comforting glow settled in her stomach. "This...is amazing."

Sanji turned, drying the pot. "You think so?"

Katara nodded, eyes bright. "Really!"

Laughing, Sanji set the pot down and pulled up the chair across from her. "I'm glad you think so, Kata-chan."

"What does that mean?"

"What does what mean?"

Katara shrugged, and glanced up into Sanji's eyes. "Chan. You call Nami something too."

Sanji stared at her for a moment in surprise. "You don't use honorifics in your world?"

Katara shook her head slowly. "No…?"

Sighing, Sanji nodded slowly. "In our world, we have honorifics we add to names. The most common one is -san. It is fairly generic and a title of respect."

"So like mister…" Katara mumbled to herself.

"Chan is often attached to children's names or for teenage girls," Sanji added. "I'll explain more to you tonight, so you don't accidentally offend anyone."

"Thank you, Sanji...san?"

Sanji laughed, reaching over to ruffle her hair. She glared at him, patting down the fly-away curls. "You may use my first name, Kata-chan." He glanced out the door and stood, pushing in his chair behind him. "We should join the others outside. Do you feel any better?"

Standing, Katara was surprised to find she did. While she could still feel the exhaustion deep in her muscles, it wasn't all-encompassing like before. Sanji pushed in her chair and opened the door for her as they joined the others on the deck. He eased into a confident stance, looking ready for anything. Usopp, however….

He had a slingshot. He was even shaking in fear, eyes shut in prayer. Then again, after hearing about some of the Kuro incident, maybe he was stronger than he all, he had to have some pretty good skills to be able to survive as he had.

Nami...she wasn't too sure about. While she could give out commands like no one's business, she didn't really see the prepared and fluid stances of the others nor the unspoken confidence in a weapon- for even though Usopp's body shook, his hand was rock solid as he easily held his weapon as if it were a piece of him.

Luffy was just curled up on the figurehead, fingers splayed beside him as he looked forward towards the island, actually anticipating the possible attack. Out of everyone on the crew, he was the one who confused her the most. He was so nonchalant and excited over...well, almost everything. And yet…

She couldn't forget the look on Luffy's face back at the lighthouse. How he'd completely shut off, seriousness radiating from his unassuming form. She could hardly believe he was the same person as the boy bouncing on the figurehead.

"Hey!" said boy exclaimed. "I see something over there!"

There were people silhouetted in the fog on either side of the shore, surrounding them.

"Who are they…?" said Sanji, creeping forward with a curious light in his eyes.

Usopp gulped and readied his slingshot. "Well, I may have to fight monsters, but at least I came prepared!"

"Everyone. Get ready," Nami said, voice carrying through the fog.

Katara readied herself, refilling the pouch on her side with water from the ocean. While she had all the water she could ever desire- the fog, the ocean- there was always a chance she could somehow get caught without access to it. This could be a big battle. She needed to be prepared.

They were about to reach the shore. Beside her, Zoro adjusted his grip on his swords.

Wait. She heard something. It almost sounded like...

Cheering?

The fog was clearing and now they could see crowds standing at the shores. Katara blinked in confusion. The roar of the crowd seemed bright as a bell as the fog cleared.

"Welcome to Whiskey Peak!" shouted an excited local.

"Hey pirates! Welcome to our island!" shouted another.

"Welcome to the town of celebration!"

This caught the crew off guard, especially Katara.

 _They're...glad we're here?_ thought Katara. _But...this is a pirate ship! Shouldn't they warn the people or fight back or something?_

Luffy smiled at the welcoming committee and said, "Cool! They're not monsters! They're just friendly people!"

"They're…welcoming us?" Nami said in a confused tone, rubbing one eye.

The cheers kept coming, and the crew started to relax a little from the welcoming. Sanji spotted some cute girls and was overjoyed, while Usopp was simply enjoying all the praise the people were giving them. He practically strutted around the deck like a peacock-walrus and for a second, she could see her brother. She stifled a laugh.  
Soon, they docked at the shore, getting out of the ship one by one. Katara was, to say at least, surprised by the island's hospitable welcome. But she was surprised even more when she encountered a figure in the town.

They came across a man who, at the very least, dressed a little dignified. He was wearing a green unbuttoned shirt, revealing another white shirt that was buttoned up, He was also wearing green pants, knee high socks, and fancy shoes. But the thing that stuck out the most about him was his hair. His hair was all curled up into three giant curls on each side of his head, making him look somewhat royal looking. He also was carrying a weird looking object (to her) that looked like an instrument.

Katara couldn't help but stare at him and his bizarre appearance. He looked so… foreign to her. _Different world, Katara, different world..'_ she reminded herself.

The man with the curly hair spoke. "Wel- " he stopped to clear his throat. "Ahem! Mi mi mi mi miiii~! Welcome to our island, adventurous pirates! My name is Igarappoi, the mayor of this town! I would expect our welcoming was a bit of a surprise to you all, but as you can see, we here in Whiskey Peak pride ourselves in our hospitality, as well as our ale! We're an ale brewing town, as we have practically an ocean of it!

"Since all of you have come to our island, we would love to hear about your adventures!" said Igarappoi with a smile. "Would you be so kind to join- Ahem! Mi mi miiii~! To join us for a celebration in your honor?"

"WOULD WE? YOU BET!" Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji exclaimed excitedly at the invitation.

Katara instantly felt a tendril of distrust. Sending a glance over to the others, she wondered what they thought of the….sudden invitation. Nami just looked annoyed, a tiny vein pulsing in her upper forehead while her jaw worked. Zoro just had a blank scowl on his face.

"Do you think we should?" Katara whispered to Nami.

Nami blinked away her thoughts and glanced at Katara, saying quietly, "Well, knowing those idiots, we're going to be dragged there anyways. I really need to ask when the Log Pose will be set here, though."

Nami went to Igarappoi and said, "Say, do you know how long it is for the Log Pose to 'log' on this island?"

Igarappoi gave Nami a confused look. "Log Pose? Dear lady, set aside such trivial matters! Rest from your travels!" He grasped a hand on Nami's shoulder and guided her. "Alright, everyone! Prepare the festivities! Let us pay tribute for these adventurers!"

"Huh!? Hey! But- " she protested, but wasn't heard as the crowd cheered again and were directed into one of the buildings.

Katara looked at Zoro, who still had that peculiar scowl on his face. He almost looked like he was thinking…a shiver curled down her spine.

A local startled her as they patted her shoulder. She jumped, holding a hand to her chest and the other above her water pouch as they said to her, "Hey! Come on, little miss! Join us for the party!"

"Um...well…I...hey!" Katara didn't finish what she had to say as she was pushed towards the welcoming party.

Meanwhile, Zoro walked off behind her, leaving her alone in a crowd of strangers.

* * *

The party was wild and Katara wasn't sure whether or not she was bored or just plain uncomfortable. Zoro managed to find his way into the building and she was currently sitting a few feet down from where he and Nami were having some sort of drinking contest.

A ways down, her other crewmate friends were drinking as well. Usopp was standing on a table, boasting again and probably halfway to blackout drunk. Even though his lies were very obviously false, she couldn't help but think they were funny anyway- and so did the crowd around him, apparently.

Her eyes determinedly stayed away from Sanji's corner of the room. He was surrounded by gorgeous women and Katara couldn't even think of it without feeling her face heat up with embarrassment.

Luffy's corner was just as disgusting. He sat in a mountain of food and emptied plates, his body morphing into a huge, oleaginous blob.

"What seems to be the problem, young lady?" a voice said. Katara's head jolted up from where she'd been resting her chin on the table. "You're not have a good time?"

A local guy had slid in beside her. His eyes were a deep blue and they twinkled at her as he spoke in a cheerful tone- loud to overcome the noise.

Katara shrugged, unsure what to say. She felt like an outcast and something kept twitching under her skin, like when Combustion Man- Sparky Sparky Boom Man- got too close or when something bad was going to happen. She'd never been around so much alcohol before either…

"I... don't really know what to do," she finally replied.

The man laughed broadly, one hand falling on her shoulder. "Don't know what to do? It's a party! Let loose a little, young lady. Join the festivities." Suddenly, he had a mug of ale in his hands and was pushing it into Katara's. "Have one! Drink up!"

She stared at the mug, curiosity and fear swirling in her stomach. "Y-you want me to drink that?" she asked, lifting it slightly.

"Sure! How old are ya, little lady? Sixteen, seventeen?"

Katara shook her head. "Actually, fourteen. But I'll be fifteen soon…"

"Fourteen?" the man said, seemingly startled. "Well, good gracious, you certainly look and act older than fourteen."

"Thank you," Katara said, blushing heavily.

The man laughed some more, pressing the mug more insistently into her hands. "Well hey, you did say you'll be a year older soon. It would be a good time to try some adult drinks! Grow up a little, huh? Whaddya say?"

"I-" Katara said, staring down into the ale. She'd never drunk before, other than the little sips in ceremonies as a child. She'd always been fine with not drinking. Alcohol wasn't very prevalent in her tribe and it was usually only drunk for special occasions. Besides, Sokka and her father would be so disappointed to see her drinking booze. Even though she was curious, she couldn't stoop so low just to satisfy her curiosity and have a good time...could she? She really didn't know what to do. Her crewmates were all off having a wild time and she was just...sitting here. Looking so bored and pathetic that a local had to come cheer her up. And now she was being rude…

Her eyes stared at the frothy, amber liquid. It looked really good…

"What's the matter?" the local said, bumping her shoulder. "You still don't wanna try it?"

"I- I don't know…"

"Come on, little missy," he wheedled, only to turn out to his fellows, "How about we cheer ya on? What say you, fellas?"

The other happy drinkers all cheered.

Katara's eyes widened. "I- n-no, I'm perfectly fine-"

"Come on, kid! Drink up!"

"Yeah, one drink isn't gonna kill ya!"

"Exactly! It won't hurt just to try it?"

All around her, people were grinning and cheering. What could she do now? There were people cheering her on- she didn't want to hurt their feelings...and even if she somehow got drunk, she had Nami and Zoro and Sanji and Luffy and Usopp to help her…

She stared into the ale once more, the cheers roaring in her ears.  
Just a sip? That would be fine! She could even compliment them and then leave to g o practice waterbending outside.

There. Crisis averted. Problem solved.

"I guess I'll take a sip," she said.

The men cheered loudly.

"That's the spirit," said the man beside her with a giant grin.

She looked down at the amber liquid. "Well, here goes nothing…"

Raising the mug to her lips, she smelt it first. It was kinda funky. Hesitantly but boldly, she sipped and nearly spat it back out.

It was grainy and watery and acrid.

 _At least I drank some,_ she thought to herself as she tried not to stick her tongue out. At _least the warmth is good._

"So what do you think?" one of the men hollered.

Katara didn't know what to say. She didn't want to hurt their feelings, but the alcohol wasn't as good as everyone made it seem. "It's...not bad?" she offered with a strained smile.

"Haha! She likes it, boys!" the man next oher said. They all cheered broadly.

Katara blushed and looked down at her drink. She licked her lips, already missing the warm glow the alcohol did give, despite the gross taste. She was pretty thirsty…

"Can….can I ask a question?" Katara said to the man beside her.

"Sure!" he said. "What is it?

"It...wouldn't hurt me to drink just one…" she glanced at the mug. "Um, one mug, would it?"

The man laughed. "Why, no! You thinking of drinking the whole thing?"

Katara thought about that for a second. She really was thirsty...but she didn't want to get drunk.

 _Ugh, Katara!_ She thought to herself. _It's just one drink!_

"I think I might," Katara said, straightening her shoulders.

The men stared for a moment and roared a cheer.

"Well, go ahead then!" the man beside her said. "Drink up!"

Katara nodded, and to the shock of everyone around her, she slammed the whole thing down in one go.

 _Plop._

Her head smacked into the table.

The men blinked and stared at each other and then back at the unconscious form of the fourteen year old.

They cheered.

"Woo! You go, little lady!" hooted the man beside her with a roaring laugh.

"Can't hold her liquor, but damn if she can't chug with the best of them!" another shouted.

Near the front, Igarappoi's laughter cut through noise. "My, this has certainly been - Ahem! Mi mi mi~! An enjoyable evening! I'm pleased you are all having a good time!" he yelled over to the Straw Hats, analyzing all the activity from afar. Igarappoi then smiled, his eyes cold and cocky. "Indeed… I truly am…"

* * *

Katara stirred as her eyes opened lazily. She sat up, yawned and winced. Her head hurt a little. She looked around to see that the lights have been turn off, and all of the other party goers had left, except for her new friends. They were all sprawled out across the bar as well.

She blinked. What happened? The last thing she remembered was that she chugged down the ale, and then nothing... She guessed that she drank it too fast and it made her head rush or something. Huh. She might have some condition when it comes to alcohol. Well… either way, she guessed she deserved that. That's what she probably gets for trying alcohol so soon. Sokka would surely scold her if he witnessed what she did.

One thing was for sure though; she was not drinking alcohol again any time soon.

Stumbling to her feet, Katara staggered around the bar to see if anyone else was here besides her crew. As she was looking though, she noticed that Zoro was missing.

Since her friends were all out and safe inside the building, she decided to leave them to rest. Zoro was the one missing, after all.

Deciding to go outside to look for him, she started towards the door, only to see someone- or rather, _someones_. Igarappoi...and Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday! Beside them was another woman- very big and brawny, with a red and white checkered sungrass. Blinking, Katara stumbled over to the window, listening in.

"…But seriously, was a celebration necessary for six scrawny kids?" said the brawny woman.

"Ms. Monday. Good of you to join us," said Igarappoi.

"Yeah, yeah. I still think we should have eliminated them when they've reached the port. We have a food shortage as it is, and no whale meat is coming this way."

"Hey, we tried our best!" exclaimed Miss Wednesday.

"Yeah! Cut us some slack!" said Mr. 9

"Calm down. Take a look at what I discovered. I did some checking up on them," said Igarappoi.

"What is it Mr. 8?" questioned Miss Wednesday.

Mr. 8? Ms. Monday? They had strange names like the other two. But wait… Miss Wednesday called Igarappoi 'Mr. 8'! Did that mean he's with these people?

 _What's going on?_

"Look at this." Igarappoi- Mr. 8?, showed them a piece of paper. Whatever it was gave the others a reaction.

"What the ? Thirty million beris!?" said all three of them. One of them staggered back, blocking part of Katara's view.

"Yes. Only a fool judges a pirate by his appearance Miss - Ahem. Mi mi~! Miss Monday."

"…I'm so ashamed," Miss Monday said with her hand to her head.

"That Straw hat weirdo is worth thirty million beris!?" Mr. 9 exclaimed.

Miss Wednesday said, "Those guys really are pirates…"

 _Beri? What does that…?_ Katara's eyes widened in realization. Strawhat? That's Luffy! Beris must be the currency of this world...so would that piece of paper be a wanted bounty on Luffy?

Thirty million...how had Luffy managed to get such a high bounty? They were right...it just didn't fit with what she'd seen so far of the crew.

"It doesn't matter. I've taken care of them. We can make a favorable report to the boss."

 _The boss? They're working for someone?_

"Hey! What are you doing up?" said a quiet, but gruff voice.

Katara jumped in surprise and turned around to see two men carrying dangerous looking swords. They were two other men who were carrying a strange metallic weapon as they inspected the tables around them.

"One of them got away!" said one of the men carrying the metal rod.

"Damn it!" cursed one of the sword wielding men.

The other swordsman looked at Katara and smirked. "You should have gone back to sleep, little girl."

Katara froze in place.' _Oh crap! What do I do?_ She glanced from left to right, trying to find anything that's liquid around here. Her head was still so foggy from the alcohol...she couldn't think- alcohol! Did alcohol have water in it? It was liquid enough, surely-

If she could just find some of that ale lying around...

But they quickly grabbed her wrists and dragged her outside.

"Hey! Let go! Stop!" Katara screamed, hands clawing and body wiggling as she struggled to escape. She tried to scream to wake up one of her crewmates, but one of them  
covered her mouth. They open the door and hauled her out in the moonlight. All the agents looked over to see what the commotion was.

"It's that water witch!" said Mr. 9.

"Water witch?" frowned Miss Monday.

"Yes, that girl. She can manipulate water at her own will!" Miss Wednesday said.

"What?" Mr. 8 asked, his eyes widening. "That's impossible! Are you certain?"

"Absolutely. We experienced it. She said was born with that power," Mr. 9 said.

"What!?" Mr. 8 said, stunned. He spun around, eyes evaluating Katara in wonderment. "...Interesting." Mr. 8 turned to Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday. "You two should have told me this earlier."

"Well...we were going to," Miss Wednesday said sheepishly as Mr. 9 rubbed the back of his head in shame.

"No matter. This is big news, either way. If a word like this gets out -"

"Excuse me to interrupt, but would you mind letting my friend go?" said a voice from above them.

"Huh?!" they all exclaimed, heads snapping up. Even as they did so, more townspeople arrived wielding weapons. Katara, mouth still covered, managed to look up to see a shadowed figure sitting cross-legged atop the bar. Her eyes widened.

 _Zoro!_

And there he was, Roronoa Zoro, with a sword in his hand as he sat atop the bar."Oh, and please don't wake any of my other friends up. They had a long voyage, and they desperately need the rest," he said, the smirk still clear as day on his face, even hidden as he was in shadows.

"You! But you were passed out!" shouted Mr. 8.

"Tch. A true swordsman never drinks himself into a stupor. Plus, I took a nap earlier," said Zoro. He stood up from his position. "Judging by the cheap disguises and scowls, I'm guessing you're all bounty hunters."

Katara's eyes widened as she slackened a bit in her captor's arms. Her cry of pain was muffled as the man adjusted his grip roughly.

"And a den of bounty hunters can be a dangerous place," Zoro continued. "Your specialty around here is tricking and robbing the drunken pirates who fall for your hospitality. Original, I'll give you that much." Zoro looks around the crowd. "I'm counting about a hundred of you scumbags, give or take."

 _A hundred?_ Katara's eyes widened more as terror began to lance through her.

"And I'll take you all on. You hear me, Baroque Works?" said Zoro.

Mr. 8 and everyone else had expressions of pure surprise. "You know the name of our company! How?!"

 _Baroque Works?_ she thought in confusion.

"When I was in your line of work, once upon a time, your company tried to entice me with a job offer. Naturally, I said no. Do the same rules still apply? Employee identities kept secret, cheesy code names, the boss's identity and whereabouts are kept a mystery to everyone? Baroque Works. The criminal organization who loyally obeys the boss's orders like herded sheep," Zoro finished. "Heh. That's some secret."

Silence could be heard from the crowd. A wind whistled past them.

Mr. 8 then spoke in a grim tone. "This is quite unexpected. If you already know all of our secrets, then we have no choice… but to kill you."

Zoro frowned. Katara inwardly gasped, her voice still muffled by the hand covering her mouth.

Mr. 8 narrowed his eyes at Zoro. "Let there be another tombstone added on the cactus rocks tonight."

She was helpless. She didn't know how to get out of this situation. She doesn't even know if Zoro will get out of this or not. She just looked on...helpless. Drunk and stupid and childish. She should have never drank that ale. She prayed to the spirits, wherever they were, if they could hear her, to help them.

"Kill him!" Mr. 8 shouted.

As one, Baroque Works fell upon them.


	8. Chapter 8: A Certain Turn of Events (I)

Even as Baroque Works bore down on Zoro, he vanished.

Katara blinked.

Mr. 8 and the others blinked

All of Baroque Works blinked.

"Where'd he go?" yelped Mr. 8.

Katara's bloodshot eyes searched the area until a voice called out…

"Hmm...now where could I be?"  
Eyes bulging comically, the bounty hunters and agents turned abruptly to see Zoro standing in the center of the crowd, hand over his eyes as if he were trying to spot where he was.

Swallowing hard in surprise, Katara's eyes widened. "How—?"

Zoro's arm drifted to his waist as he grinned smugly. "So...you all want to fight, huh?"

"Why you—! Don't take us for fools!" shouted a bounty hunter. "SHOOT HIM!"

The sound of cocking weapons broke through the air as the bounty hunters aimed at Zoro as one. Zoro _moved_.

Moved so fast her eardrums began to ache. The sound of firing...whatever those odd weapons were nearly deafened her as screams erupted in the street. The man holding her joined in, suddenly letting her go as he stumbled back, clutching his shoulder.

Katara stared sluggishly for a moment before her drunk mind finally comprehended what was going on. Taking off in a staggering run, she pushed her way through the bounty hunters, but her stagger helped her as she somehow managed to evade the enemies' grasping hands.

"The girl! Don't let her get near water!" Mr. 9 cried out above the chaos.

Swearing silently to herself, Katara glanced up to see a half crescent moon as she changed her path from the docks. _It's not much, but i'll do._ She hoped Yue could help her out in this world...

"I'll get her!" she heard a hunter shout, the same cocking sound from before snapping through the air like Sokka's old slingshot.

"I don't think you will," another voice said.

Katara dared a look back to see Zoro smirking behind the man who had the strange weapon aimed at her.

"Huh?"

"It's Zoro! Get him!" another hunter yelled.

"Forget him, you fools!" Mr. 9 shouted frantically. "Get the girl!"  
The words shaking her back to reality, Katara took off, nearly tripping half a dozen times as she cut between houses towards the ocean.

With a clumsy twist of her body, she lifted a large water whip above her head as the hunters surrounded her in a crescent moon much like the one above her.

"My— my word! She really can control water!" Mr. 8 hissed as his hunters and agents eyes' bulged.

Even as Mr. 9 shouted back at him, Katara slammed the whip through the hunters, knocking most of them off their feet. Eyes wide, Zoro ducked.

"You could have warned me, you know!" Zoro snapped, drawing the attention of the few hunters left standing. He dived beneath the bullets.

"Sorry!" Katara shouted.

Mr. 8's eyes narrowed. "So this little girl can manipulate water, eh? Well, whatever kind of freak you are, girl, I can guarantee this will be the last time you manipulate anything!"

Mr. 8 began to pull a weird instrument from his coat, but even Katara's drunken mind knew that it wouldn't be anything good. Dashing towards him, she pulled more water from the docks, ignoring her exhaustion and limits and the danger the bounty hunters behind her posed.

"Get her!" shouted a hunter.

"Katara!" Zoro yelled.

Gasping, Katara pulled her water around her, turning the ocean into layers and layers of thick, near-impenetrable sea ice.

She bit back a cry as the ice was bombarded by tiny invisible objects. All around her she could hear the ice groaning and cracking under the onslaught until suddenly, it stopped. She suddenly felt very, very sober.

Through the thick layers, she could see a woman approaching the ice, something shining on her hand.

Katara's eyes narrowed.

The front of the ice dome exploded out towards the woman, slamming her through the remaining bounty hunters like a kid penguin sledding through a flock of otter penguins.

Katara tried to yelp as an arm looped around her waist and yanked her off her feet, but a hand slapping over her mouth shut her up as they raced away.

"Z-Zoro?" she mumbled through the hand.

The green haired man nodded as they left the bounty hunters behind.

* * *

"The girl! Where'd she go?" Miss Wednesday cried, shivering in the rapidly cooling air.

"The Zoro guys not around here either," Mr. 9 said as he helped pull Miss Monday out of the shattered eyes, wincing at the numerous scratches sending blood oozing across her body.

"Blast it," Mr. 8 groaned, narrowing his eyes. "It appears we must be more careful than we thought." Nodding to himself, he turned back to the dazed bounty hunters and agents. "Listen up! We must not let them get away. That Zoro character and the now the girl know of our secret organization. Should any of you find the swordsman, he is to be slaughtered at once. As for the girl…" he paused. "Let her live...for now. She may be useful. Should you find her, contain her and bring her back here. If you absolutely must, risk knocking her out. Even brain damaged she may be useful...go!"

The bounty hunters scattered.

Mr. 8 crossed his arms, tapping his fingers against them. "They don't really think they can take us all on, do they?"

* * *

 _He's really fast!_

Darting behind a house, Zoro set Katara down, holding a finger to his lips. Katara mouthed 'thanks' to him.

"You were a bounty hunter?" she asked under her breath.

Zoro's eyebrow twitched. She wasn't being quiet. "Yeah. I was in the hunting business once," he said quietly, praying it would sate her curiosity.

Of course it didn't.

"Wow. What made you a pirate then?"

"Luffy. Now, shut up!"

Biting the inside of her cheek, Katara finally obeyed, choosing instead to properly take in Zoro for the first time since she'd met him. Her eyes locked onto the swords. She'd seen them before, but never really thought of what they meant. Two swords could maybe be reasonable, especially in this world. But three…? Why would he ever need three swords on his person?

She was about to break her silence to ask about the swords when he did so instead.

"One thing that will make this a good night," Zoro started, "is that I can try out two of these new swords. I can be sure to give them a nice workout."

Katara gave Zoro a weird look.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Swearing, Zoro pushed Katara aside as they both looked up to see a bounty hunter pointing one of the long metal weapons at Zoro from on top of the house.

As the weapon went off, Zoro tugged Katara inside the house, slamming the door behind him.

Katara yelped as they rolled inside. Before Zoro could stand, the now familiar sound of the weapons preparing to fire burst into the house.

Gasping, Katara shouted, "There!" as more bounty hunters crawled in through the windows and back door, weapons aimed at them.

"Shoot the swordsman, but don't hit the girl!" one hunter shouted.

"Huh?" Katara wondered aloud.

"Not the time, brat," Zoro said, scooping Katara up once more— she was beginning to feel like a rag doll at this point— and lunging at a thick, heavy-looking table, providing cover for them. He held Katara to his chest, ducking over her as the hunters opened fire on the table.  
Katara couldn't hear anything but the sound of ringing in her ears and weapon fire. Zoro's arms tightened around her, making her blush against her will even though the situation was anything but romantic.

 _Holy pig-cow!_ Katara thought as the ringing in her ears worsened. She looked up to see Zoro's eyes flashing with recognition as he spotted something. Katara followed his gaze to see three barrels of ale sitting in the right corner of the room. He started to say something, but Katara couldn't hear him. Absentmindedly using her water pouch— which she'd forgetten about since she'd gotten drunk— she healed her ears just in time to hear Zoro's annoyed growl.  
"Katara? Can you bend the ale from those barrels?"

"I— yeah. Yeah. I can try," she said, feeling the high water content inside the barrels.

"Good," he said as the weapons recocked. "We're gonna have to make a break for it. You follow, defend yourself, and don't waste your ammo."

"My wha—"

"Come out and die like a man, Roronoa Zoro!" a hunter shouted.

Zoro grinned, releasing his grip on Katara and settling instead on the sheathe of one of his swords. "Alright. Let's see what Yubashiri can do…" he glanced at Katara. "Try to keep up."

 _Gee, thanks. That's all the reassurance I needed,_ she thought bitterly, but nodded anyway.

Zoro sliced the stone table in half, dashing out of the house like a bat-monkey out of hell, sending the hunters toppling to the ground. Blood bloomed across the floor as Zoro evaluated his sword.

"Good sword. Nice and light."

Frozen, Katara stared at the man before shaking her head. Raising her fists, she pulled the ale from the barrels and dashed out of the house, dragging the alcohol behind her in a giant ball.  
"Let's get a move on," Zoro said as she reached his side. Glancing over, his eyes bugged slightly.

Katara grinned, noticing. She gave him a shy shrug. "Well, you never said how much."  
"There they are!" more bounty hunters shouted.

"Let's go," Zoro grunted.

Raising her arms, Katara nodded, the clarity of sobriety finally reaching her in full.  
They took off for the nearby staircase to the roof tops, Katara being careful to not lose a single droplet of her ale.

Behind them, the hunters thundered up, a few taking pot shots that whizzed around them.

"Watch yourself, kid," Zoro shouted over his shoulder. "You do not want a bullet in your shoulder."

 _Bullet? That had to be what the weapons shot out._ She hurried, nearly tripping as Zoro suddenly disappeared above her. The roof…

She burst into the night, slamming an ale whip into the hunters who had followed them up, sending them tumbling down the stairs.

Katara groaned as more hunters leapt onto their roof, one carrying a weapon like she'd seen in Laboon— a bazooka, according to Nami. The cannonball slammed through the house at Zoro's feet, sending splinters of wood exploding out. The swordsman barely dodged in time, swinging around the rails only to slip on the dew and skid back, laid out.

Bending the alcohol, she froze the remaining hunters in her range and then shoved them through the ceiling.  
As Zoro stumbled to his feet, another ferocious cry broke the night air. Katara almost wanted to cry. The hunters just didn't stop coming…

Miss Monday practically flew through the air as she threw a barrel in their direction.

Zoro shouted at Katara to duck before slicing the barrel into four pieces, each piece knocking newly arrived hunters out.

"Damn it. Another waste of good brew," Zoro said bitterly.

Katara's eyes widened as she got back onto her feet, pulling the ale into the air. He'd just sliced the barrel into four pieces. In seconds. In mid air.

How was that even possible?!

Another grunt pulled her from her thoughts as an enormous man with an equal-sized stone hammer bore down on Zoro from behind.

"Zoro! Look—"

But Zoro was already moving, second sword unsheathed and intercepting the stone mallet. The two halves clattered to the ground as it's owner was felled as well.

"—out?" Katara blinked.

"Huh," Zoro said, bemused pleasure in his voice. "Kitetsu III has a great edge. But a legendary sword only cuts when its master wants it to." His eyes narrowed. "This one's a problem child."

 _What the heck?_ Katara's eyes brows tightened in confusion as yet another attacker attempted to assault Zoro.  
A tiny boy launched himself at Zoro, knife held in front of him.

Zoro, once again, noticed the child coming and knocked the knife out of the kid's hand, kicking it off the roof.

"Eek!" the boy squeaked, eyes widening in terror.

A woman in a strange black and white outfit that covered everything put her face hurried forward to grab the boy away from Zoro.

"Oh please have mercy on the child!" she begged. "Have mercy!"

Katara's eyes snapped to Zoro nervously. His face was utterly blank. He wouldn't...would he?  
But before she could do anything, the woman pulled out a cross with a hole in the center. "Bless you!" the woman cackled, pulling a string on the cross. Smoke engulfed Zoro.

Gasping, Katara's eyes picked up on the woman pulling a sword from a fallen hunter even as the little boy pulled one of the weird weapons that shot bullets.

"Zoro!" she screamed, ale racing towards the woman and child only to freeze as Zoro appeared behind the pair.

"Use that sorry trick on someone with a kinder heart," he said as the pair crumpled to the ground.

"How could you do that?!" she shouted, even though she knew they had tried to kill him.

"Relax. I just hit them with the dull side of the blade. They'll be fine."

Katara blinked, her anger lowering as she glanced at the pair. No blood, no sign of head trauma…

"They're stunned?"

"Nothing but bruises and the wind knocked out of them," Zoro said.  
"But still…."

"Well, what would you do then?" Zoro asked, irritation in his voice as his fingers clenched around his swords.

Katara's eyes shifted from his. "Um…"

"They're over on the roof!"

Groaning, Zoro averted his intense gaze from hers. "They never give up, do they?" He turned to Katara. "No time to wonder now, keep moving. Follow me!"

* * *

 _part two will be added her on 7/26/17 or 7/27/17. Thank you and PLEASE review! 3_


	9. Chapter 8: A Certain Turn of Events (II)

Snapping out of her thoughts, Katara dashed after Zoro. Just behind her, she could hear the panting of the bounty hunters but she didn't dare look back.

They skidded to the edge of the roof, the hunters pounding after them.

"Hop on my back," Zoro said, voice terse as he turned slightly to her.

"What?" Katara yelped.

"Hop on my back!" he repeated, more forceful this times.

Swallowing hard, Katara swung up to his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and locking her legs around his waist.

"Hold on," he instructed.

"What are you—" Katara started, only to be cut off as a ladder full of bounty hunters reached the top.

Zoro's hands shot out and gripped the sides of the ladder. Before Katara could even react, he shoved it forward, letting the bounty hunters tumble from it, their screams lighting up the night. Katara choked back a gasp that turned into a scream as Zoro took off, soaring off of the roof.

She clung to him, eyes watering as they launched into the sky. With inhuman grace, Zoro landed on the falling ladder, letting it carry him towards the next roof.

"ZORO!" she screamed, fingers white where she clutched at her fingers locked around his neck.

Seconds before the ladder landed, Zoro sprung onto the next roof, landing nimbly amidst frantic bounty hunters.

"SHOOT HIM!" one cried.

"You'll hit the girl!"

"Hawk...WAVE!" Zoro roared.

This time when Zoro moved, it was so fast that she even much later had no idea how she'd stayed on his back. In mere seconds, he'd cut through the crowd of bounty hunters, moving so quickly Katara could see nothing but a blur of color.

 _Great Spirits alive!_ she screamed to herself.

Even this wasn't enough though. As the first wave twitched on the ground, another took their place...and in one unfortunate hunter's case, that meant his face.  
Zoro, on the other hand, traced a circle on the ground of the rooftop with his sword and walked back.

"I wouldn't stand there if I were you," he said.

The bounty hunters glanced at each other, shoulders shrugging.

A great groan curled through air as the roof gave in beneath them. Screeches of fury and terror mingled with the cracking of floors buckling as they fell into the hole Zoro had made.

Sighing and rolling his shoulders back, Zoro glanced over his shoulder to see Katara clutching to him, her face still lodged deep between his shoulder blades and fingers almost bleeding with how deeply she had bit into them with her nails.  
"You know, you can let go now," Zoro told her, a note of amusement in his voice.

Katara's eyes flew open. Glancing around to see the bounty hunters gone, she let go of Zoro as if he were a hot pan, landing smoothly on her two feet.

"That was intense," Katara said, avoiding Zoro's eyes. She shifted her weight side to side.

"There are still more bounty hunters around. It'll get even more intense from here, especially with the agents out there." He crossed his arms. "I told you not to waste that ale…"

Katara chose to ignore that last part. "Zoro...what's this...Bar-ro-kay? Baroque Works?" she asked, trying to repeat the name from memory.

"Don't know myself. It's some sort of criminal organ-"

"Zoro, watch out!" Katara yelped, throwing herself into his side even as Zoro began to twist out of the way. An enraged bellow broke the relative quiet as a ladder swung past them, a woman— brawny— swinging it. Like a cat, Zoro rolled onto his feet, leaving Katara on the ground as the ladder shattered into the wall next to her. Covering her face, Katara winced as wood shards bit into her arms.

"...that was close," Zoro muttered.

The woman— Monday? She thought she'd heard a grunt call her that at some point— threw the other half to the side, instead thrusting on brass knuckles.

"You're in for it now, swordsman!" Monday roared, face flushed a patchy red. Grabbing Zoro by the throat, she lifted him into the air.

Katara, halfway through picking the shards out of her throbbing arms, blood covering her clothes in thin, watery streaks, bit back a scream as she scrambled to her knees, gouging out more cuts along her legs.

Even as she stumbled to her feet, she knew she couldn't get there in time. There was nothing she could do. She couldn't save Zoro— couldn't save her people— couldn't save her friends. Since Zoro had helped her behind that table, she been a scared little girl, not the powerful bending master she was trained to be.

She hadn't been able to protect anyone…

She couldn't just stand there and do nothing. She had to try! She had—

"Taste my superhuman brass knuckles!" Miss Monday shouted, her fist slamming down on Zoro's face.  
A crater formed in the already crumbling roof.

"ZORO!" Katara screamed, hands pulling for the meager amount of water left in her pouch. She stumbled, knees giving out below her. She'd already used up so much power controlling the ship during the storm, and then getting drunk and dehydrated and finally fighting again as she ran through a city— even bending masters had their limits. Especially young teenagers like her.

On the ground floor, Mr. 8, along with Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday watched as the debris clacked against the top floor and finally the ground, covered in dazed men as it was, smoke and dust swirling up through the various holes.

"What a waste of— ahem, Maaa~ — time. But now we've managed to put an end to him. Now, for the girl…"

He heard a startled, pain-filled scream that sounded far too feminine to be Zoro. Racing upstairs, his two fellow agents just behind them, they burst onto the roof to see Zoro standing.

He had one large hand wrapped around Miss Monday's head, her knees forced to the ground. His only injury was a bleeding contusion on his forehead.

 _He's not human,_ Katara thought, deciding to push the water into herself and gain even the tiniest bit of energy back.

"You think you're strong, muscle woman?" Zoro said, his voice low and threatening. "Well then, let's see who's stronger."

Chilling, agonized screeches were torn from Miss Monday's throat as Zoro squeezed his hand. The water fell from Katara's hand as she watched the swordsman tighten his fist until an ominous creaking sound emitted from her skull.

She fell unconscious, brass knuckles clanging against the rubble.

Katara looked up at the shadowed face of the swordsman, cold rushing through her at both his strange, impossible acts, and his cruel actions.

"No way! Miss Monday lost a battle of strength!" one bounty hunter who'd apparently had waken yelped.

"That's impossible!" another shouted from behind Mr. 8. "It can't be!"

"Forget this," another said, "I'm outta here! I don't wanna fight this guy."

The handful of undefeated and less severely injured hunters took off, leaving the agents in the dust.

"Come back!" Mr. 9 shouted. "You have a mission to fulfill!"  
They ignored him.

Zoro flicked his hand, chuckling softly. "Heh. Looks like it's just me and you three. Shall we keep going, Baroque Works? I'd like to finish what I started." He ran a finger across the bleeding cut on his forehead, the skin already bruising. When his fingers was coated in the blood, he licked it, smirking at the agents.

Mr. 8 gritted his teeth, feet shifting as he took in the man's bearing and appearance. That confidence...that strength...of course! It was all clear now! The Marines must've gotten the wanted posters wrong. It was this man who was the captain.

"He's the captain!" he exclaimed, turning to his agents. "The Marines must have gotten the posters wrong."

Zoro's eyes narrowed.

"Y-yes, of course! It must be! I can see how this man could be worth thirty million berris. He must be the real captain," Mr. 9 said.

Miss Wednesday narrowed her eyes as well, ignoring how Zoro's fingers were now twitching. "Then we'll fight him like one!"  
Katara struggled to her feet, finishing pulling water from the air. Her hands shook with effort, but she at least could defend herself now. Her thoughts whirled as she listened to the agents.

 _They think Zoro is the captain? But Luffy—_

They couldn't know. That was for sure. If she gave Luffy away, they'd cause him trouble.

She wished he was here now. They could use all the help they could get after her foolishness.

Mr. 8 stole her attention with a grunt. "Losing to a lone pirate swordsman with the help of a drunk little girl. Disgraceful. And the boss left the town in our care!" A solemn air fell upon him. "That means we've failed him."

Silence, except for wind.

Mr. 8 lifted a saxophone to his lips.

"IGARAPPA!"

And blew out a barrage of bullets!

Yelping, Katara rolled away, ignoring the tiny rocks digging into her face and hands. She scrambled to her feet even as Zoro somersaulted away from the barrage. They pounded down the steps into the second floor.

"Grab the girl," Mr. 8 said, lifting the mouthpiece slightly away from his lips.

"Right! Ready Miss Wednesday?" Mr. 9 called.

"Ready Mr. 9!" Miss Wednesday chirped back.

Mr. 9, in an amazing show of agility and acrobatics, flipped into the second floor of the building.

"U-unbelievable!" Katara said, watching as the man rolled to his feet, arms raised.

"Church?" Zoro grumbled, staring at what looked like an altar. "Great. Hopefully no god smites us."

Mr. 9 grinned, his chest puffing up. "Ah yes! I'm quite the talented acrobat, aren't I? And my skills are ones to be feared!"

"So you jump around a lot. So what?" Zoro drawled.

"Quiet, you!" Mr. 9 said. "I'll show you what I can do!"

Miss Wednesday dropped in as well, putting her index finger and thumb in her mouth, whistling loudly. "Come, Carue!"

A bird-like creature barreled into the scene, looking remarkably like ostrich-ducks from the Earth Kingdom. It was the size of a riding animal, equipped with a saddle and two fanny packs on either side of its body. It also wore a chullo hat and goggles, strangely enough.

The creature— Carue apparently— flapped its yellow wings, pitch black tail feathers ruffling.

"Wow…" Katara whispered. She took in its black and orange bill. "What is that?"

"Hell if I know," Zoro replied, raising one green eyebrow.

Carue stood there for a second, and then lifted his right wing as if to shake their hands.

"Carue, I didn't say shake hands!" Miss Wednesday shrieked. "Come over here!"

Katara blinked. Zoro copied her.  
Carue hurried over to his master, who leapt onto his saddle. "Alright Carue! Show them how fast you are! Show them the speed that puts a panther to shame!"

Carue quacked...and sat down.

"What….?" Katara said to herself aloud.

A confident laugh burst forth from behind them as Mr. 9 broke his silence. "I wouldn't turn my back if I were you!"

Zoro and Katara turned to see Mr. 9 rapidly cycling through back somersaults as he cascaded in, swinging a metal bat towards Zoro, which Zoro easily deflected with his sword. Mr. 9 flew over Zoro, landing on his feet with two metal bats in hand.

He laughed again. "Careful not to nick your blades, swordsman. These bats are made of one-hundred percent pure metal!"

Katara's eyes darted around the room, mind rapidly cycling through plans. Zoro was less concerned about the agents and more concerned with inspecting his sword.

"What's the matter?" Mr. 9 taunted obnoxiously. "Are you too scared to fight?"

Zoro answered by swinging his sword inches from Mr. 9's face. The man eeped as he stared down the blade, crosseyed. Mr. 9's fancy shoes skittered across the floor as he arched away from the blade.

They engaged in battle, sword versus bats as the agents quickly began to go on the defense.

Before Katara could put her plan into action, something pulled tight around her arms, tugging her backwards. Yelping, she struggled to pull the water from her pouch, but failed as one sharp tug began to cut into her skin.

"As Mr. 9 said, you shouldn't turn you back on adversaries," Miss Wednesday drawled.

Katara grunted, struggling against the ropes. Glancing up as an explosion sent rubble spiraling to the ground, she realized the fight between Zoro and Mr. 9 ended. Zoro was the winner, as Mr. 9 was nowhere to be seen.

A distant, high pitched scream sounded from somewhere below them.

 _Did he go out the window…?_

"Zoro!" Katara shouted, trying to bite at the ropes and cursing her exhaustion.

Zoro frowned, eyebrow twitching. "Ah, crap. Seriously Katara?"

Katara just scowled at him.

"Well, well, Mr. Bushido, it seems you have beaten Mr. 9. I'll let you know, however, that I am not one to be underestimated!" Miss Wednesday said, tossing the bound Katara to the side as she stood on top of Carue. She then brushed her hands down her side, saying, "Take a good look at my outfit."

Zoro raised an eyebrow.

Miss Wednesday began to sway her hips, the patterns on her clothes almost seeming to pulse as she danced. Katara watched in horrified confusion as he seemed to become hypnotized.

"Enchanting Vertigo Dance," she said playfully.

Eyes wide, Zoro lost his foot, falling to a knee as he struggled to regain his posture.

"Zoro!" Katara shouted. "Snap out of it!"

"Too late!" Miss Wednesday hummed. "He's helpless." Grinning in victory, she said, "And now for the finale!" as she pulled a colorful looking blade attached to a string. She slipped her left pinky into the handle, pulled on the blade to make in longer, and twirled it around in a fast, deadly arc.

Katara wiggled one arm of her ropes, tearing at what remained as she stumbled to her still-tied feet.

"Here it comes! Go Carue. Peacock slasher!"

Carue charged, a loud quack emitting from his orange and black beak.

He passed Zoro on the right, knocking Katara over as she tried to tottle to her feet. Rolling, she yelped as Zoro pulled her to his side and Carue, passenger along for the ride, flew out the window.

"You're going the wrong WA-" Miss Wednesday's words devolved into a scream.

"That was pitiful," Zoro muttered even as Katara thought that to herself.

That's when she realized she was still mostly tied up and basically on Zoro, his arm wrapped securely around her. Her face went red.

"Why's your face red?" Zoro asked obliviously, letting her go. "You sick now or something?"

"Could you just help me with the ropes?" Katara snapped, trying to beat back the heat in her face.

"Fine. Damn, what's your problem? Just saved your life and all I get is a snappy remark," Zoro grumbled, helping her out of the ropes.

Katara winced. She was a little harsh. It wasn't Zoro's fault after all. She was about to apologize when another voice broke the silence. They sighed as one.

"Give me the girl!"

Mr. 8 stood there, readying his saxophone.

Zoro raised a curious eyebrow. "And why, pray tell, would I do that? You've all been after my tail the whole time, but you want her alive. Why?"

"None of you concern," Mr. 8 sneered, lips curling. "Give her to me!"

"Afraid I can't."

"Why do you want me alive?" Katara asked. "I know about your organization as well!"

"Don't make this harder than it has to, sweetheart. You have an extraordinary power, little girl, and we wish to assist you in developing it. Now," he glowered, teeth gritted. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"Let me guess," Zoro said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "The easy way is I hand over Katara and you kill me on the spot. The hard way is you take her by force, killing me in the process." He scowled. "I don't like those choices."

He swung her up into her arms, making a startled yelp escape her. She instinctively clung to his neck. "I guess I'll have to make my own route. Besides, you wouldn't shoot me while I'm carrying the kid, would you?"

 _Not a kid,_ Katara scowled to herself.

Mr. 8 froze, teeth grinding now.

Zoro, in an explosive move, burst through the giant hole he'd made earlier, landing nimbly on the ground floor and zooming towards the door.

Above them, she could hear Mr. 8 shouting after them.

"Going down a rabbit hole won't save you," he shouted. "From this point on, I'll show you the meaning of fear."

"I can fight!" Katara muttered into Zoro's chest as he ran out the door, caring little for the faces he was stepping on.

"I know," Zoro said sharply. "But this way, they'll be more hesitant to fight us. Besides, you're exhausted and still drunk, even if you feel sober."

"I…"

She had no response. Exhausted, shaken, and with the adrenaline in her veins subduing, she pressed her face into his chest, wishing the fighting would just end.

Zoro finally stopped in an alleyway, setting Katara down. She panted, rubbing her eyes as she stretched one arm and then the other, cuts and abrasions screeching with protest.

"T-thanks," she managed.

"No problem," Zoro said, then went down to business. "Listen up. That guy with the shotgun may be our only real threat right now and he wants you. Think you can handle yourself from here on out?"

"Wha-what?" she stuttered.

"I know you're strong, kid," Zoro said. "Can you handle yourself? Protect yourself?"

"I...yeah."

Zoro pointed at the barrels to the left of them. "There is ale over there. Use it and try not to waste more than you have to."

She nodded, drawing the ale towards her slowly as someone struggled out of the wreckage.

"You think you can pull the wool over my eyes, you lousy bastard?" Mr. 9 screamed.

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? You're the one who fell."

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" the man bellowed, enraged. "HOME RUN HIDE A BAT!"

Katara's mouth fell open as the top half of the bat came lunging out at Zoro. Caught off guard, Zoro raised his left hand only to let a steel chain wrap around it.

"Zoro!" Katara shouted, yanking the rest of the ale from the barrel she'd been draining.

"Now I've got you," Mr. 9 exclaimed, wrapping his end of the chain around his arm.

Katara was faster though. Tightening the water into a sheer blade, she cut through the chains with her ale, letting Zoro shrug off the chains.

"No!" Mr. 9 growled. "Hurry Mr. 8! Finish the swordsman now!"

Katara looked up to see Mr. 8 crouched on top of the roof, her feet automatically finding the right form as she raised her ale into a shield above her head, ready to transform in a moment.

"Stop right there, watergirl!" a feminine voice cried.

Katara's shield thinned to surround her as she spun to see—

"Luffy!"

An inflated Luffy, still over-filled from eating snoozed on Carue's beak, held up by MIss Wednesday.

"Ugh, idiot," Zoro said, scowling. "At least be awake when you're being captured."

"Don't try anything, witch," Miss Wednesday said, pointing her sword at Luffy's distended stomach. "'Else I'll poke a hole in that stomach of his."

"Very good, Miss Wednesday!" Mr. 9 chirped. "Now they can't run away or fight back."

Katara felt a sweatdrop roll down the side of her head. Did everyone in this world shout their intentions for everyone else to hear? She added more ale to her shield from the next barrel slowly, arms raising slightly.

"Don't even try it, water witch," Miss Wednesday snapped. "Try to do any fancy water tricks and I'll kill him. Drop the ale!"

Katara froze, cursing to herself. If she attacked, Luffy would be killed. If she dropped her ale, they could still kill Luffy and she could do nothing. If she stayed where she was, Luffy could be killed.

They stood in standstill for a second, tears of anger and helplessness burning in the corners of her eyes. She would not let them fall.

"Katara," Zoro said, having reached the same conclusion. "Drop it."

She did so, the ale splashing across the cobblestones and onto her ankles.

"Good," Miss Wednesday said smoothly.

"Alright then," Mr. 8 said. "Time to end this!"

He pulled the strings of his shirt to activate...cannons...from his curls.

Katara didn't think, just moved to intercept the bullets with the ale from the nearest barrel, thrusting it in front of both of them as Mr. 8 shot the cannons.

"IGARAPPAPPA!"

"Katara—" Zoro grunted as she slid in front of him, ale shield thick and strong.

Her eardrums popped from the sound. Face screwing up in pain, she somehow stayed strong as the cannonfire banged against the shield, creating a strange, twinkling sound as she fought the urge to sink to her knees and cover her ears.

Her hearing faded as the cannonfire ended. She glanced up to see Mr. 9 twitching on the ground, smoke curling up from his suit. Miss Wednesday and Carue looked dazed against a wall.

She fell to her knees, ears ringing painfully. Touching her ear, she held back a gasp as it came back with blood.

"Katara," she heard Zoro say faintly as he tugged her to her feet. "It's not over."

Miss Wednesday rushed them, apparently recovered from being smacked into a wall. Katara drew up ale from the ground and slammed it into her— and Carue, for good measure, freezing them in place. Only their heads escaped the ice. She sent a burst of ice at Mr. 9, freezing him in a cocoon as well.

Luffy remained snoring on the ground.

"IGARAPPAPPA!"

This time, Katara managed to cover her ears in time as she ducked, pressing herself against the wall above Mr. 8.

Katara watched as Zoro effortlessly wove around the projectiles, his eyes narrowed as he ran towards Luffy, hand on the hilt of one of his swords. She blinked, confused.

He said something that her ringing ears couldn't make out, leaping on his captain's stomach and landing next to Mr. 8, sword arcing through the night sky.

Blood splattered onto Katara's cheeks.

"Ew!" she squeaked, frantically rubbing the blood off as Zoro landed back on the ground beside her.

"Good job, kid," he said as Katara washed her face with half the water in her pouch. She tilted her head, not hearing him. Holding up a finger, she carefully held the water by her ears, letting it glow for several long seconds until she smiled, still wincing a bit from the residual ache.

That's when she realized that all was quiet. No hunters leaping at them, Miss Wednesday, Mr. 9 and Carue all frozen and knocked out, and Mr. 8…

She tried to not think of what the blood had meant.

"We...we actually did it," she said, the words falling from her lips. "We beat them!"

Zoro actually smiled at her, ruffling her hair before a grimace stole his lips. Katara was about to ask what was wrong when a groan sent her spinning around, using the last of her energy to summon ale from the last keg.

She relaxed as she saw Luffy scratch groggily at his straw hat.

"Ugh...huh? Why am I outside?" he asked.

"Luffy! Are you okay?" she called.

Luffy tilted his head, eyes bleary. "Oh, hey Katara." he smiled. "What are you doing out here? Did the party go outside?"

Katara blinked. "Um, no, there was—"

A loud grumble came from Luffy's stomach. He made a face, saying, "Sorry, don't wanna talk right now. My tummy hurts. And I'm pretty sleepy right now, so...night."

He plopped his head back, somehow already asleep.

Katara stared. "Um...okay. Goodnight Luffy." Her bemused expression melted into a fond smile as she glanced back at Zoro...who was gone.

"Zoro?" she called, startled. Panic rose in her chest as she scanned the alley, a lump in her throat. "Zoro!"

"Up here," he grunted. She looked up to see him push Miss Monday and Mr. 8 off the roof. They landed with a crash, dust and debris flying up as the agents groaned.  
 _Harsh_ , Katara thought to herself, though she was starting to realize that the inhabitants of this world were ridiculously durable. If someone from her world was pushed off a building...

A shiver ran down her spine.

"Come up here," Zoro called.

"Okay," Katara said, taking off at a slow jog towards the soon-to-be-condemned building. She soon reached the swordsman, sitting beside him as the moon glistened on the water.

"Finally, a nice, quiet night," Zoro groaned, stretching out his arms behind him. "Nice fighting, kid."

Katara's face reddened. "Uh, thanks. You were...pretty good yourself."

Zoro chuckled. "Thanks. I like to think I did well myself."

Katara smiled, daring to sit beside the man as he laid back, eyes tracing the stars. She swung her legs, letting them almost silently drum against the wood flats.

"So, what is this building?" she asked curiously.

"A church," said Zoro. "Place of worship for a West Blue religion."

She nodded, thinking back to the strange weapons she'd seen. "And the things that shot...bullets?"

"Guns," said Zoro. "You don't have those in your world?"

"No," said Katara. "Most fighters are benders, but those who aren't use things like spears and swords. The weapons here…" she trailed off with a shrug.

"Huh," was all Zoro said.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Zoro?"

"Hmm?"

"Just asking, but…" she faltered. "...well, I don't know if I should ask you this or not, since it's kinda personal, but…"  
"Spit it out."

"Oh! Right. Um...why did you become a swordsman?"

Zoro didn't look at her, just kept staring at the sky with unreadable eyes. She was about to tell him he didn't have to answer, when he finally spoke.

"If you must know...I want to fulfill a promise."

"A promise? To who?"

"...a friend. I promised her I'd become the best swordsman in the world." He narrowed his eyes. "No, not the best. The greatest."

 _Her?_

She nodded softly, deciding he'd given her enough. She looked back at the stars— so similar, and yet so different at the same time.

"I've faced the greatest swordsman in the world, though."

Katara snapped her attention back to him. "Really? You did?"

"Yep. I lost though. He gave me a souvenir to remind me of how much far I need to go."

"Souvenir?" Katara asked, tilting her head.

"Sliced my chest wide open."

Katara's eyes bulged as she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Pretty damn lucky I survived," Zoro said, mainly to himself. "Then again, he probably knew how much I could take…"

"What was his name?"

Zoro stared at her from the corner of his eyes, then looked back up. He shrugged. "Mihawk."

She nodded. "My older brother is a swordsman."

"Really now?"

"Yeah! ...Well, actually he just started...but he's doing well with what he's learned so far!" She shrugged. "But in all honesty, I don't think he can pull of what you can...I don't think anyone in my world could."

"Well, if he keeps trying, maybe he'll find his own style of swordplay. It would be interesting to fight someone from such a different culture."

Katara smiled.

His own smirk turned to a grimace as his sat up. Katara's shoulders tightened.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know...maybe it's just me...but I have a funny feeling we are about to have more company."

"What?!" Katara shrieked, fear setting in. With the adrenaline out of her system, her legs, arms, and head all ached something fierce.

Below them, they saw Mr. 8 began to sluggishly lift himself off the ground, grumbling to himself about not dying and duty.

"Oh the shame. Beaten by a lone swordsman," they heard someone say.

Zoro pushed Katara behind him as they eavesdropped.

One of the newcomers was a lightly tanned man wearing white sunglasses with red lenses and owning wild black hair. He was wearing a scarf and long red jacket, along with red pants and shoes. Her eyes narrowed at the numbers blazed on his chest. Five. She was willing to be his name matched.

Beside him stood a woman in a yellow dress with orange patterns on it. She had a matching orange dome-like hat and earrings. She walked forward in white heels, short blonde hair bobbing in front of her face.  
"Mr. 5? Miss Valentine!" Mr. 8 said, voice tremulous.

"What are you doing fooling around?" Mr. 5 mocked.

"Kyahahaha! He can't help it! I mean, what do you expect of someone of his rank?" Miss Valentine laughed.

Mr. 8 grunted, the whites of his eyes showing in fear. "What are you two doing here? Did you come here just to laugh at us?"

"Just a bonus," Mr. 5 drawled.

By now, the ale had melted and Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday woke, dragging themselves from the wreckage.

"Ah...well that's good," Mr. 9 said tiredly. "Now we can surely beat them."

"Yeah," Miss Wednesday agreed, voice dripping with exhaustion.

Mr. 5 just stared at them. "You must be joking," he sneered.

She gasped, eyes falling on Luffy's snoozing form. "Luffy!"

"Huh?" Zoro hissed.

"Zoro, Luffy's down there! What do we do?"

"Well, I'll have to fetch him, I suppose," Zoro said with a grunt.

"Now?"

He shrugged. "When I have the chance."

This did not help her feel better.

"Help you?" Miss Valentine said. "You think we came all the way here to do your dirty work?"

"What?" Mr. 9 yelped. "Then why are you here?"

"Don't you get it?" Mr. 5 said, condescension curling around his words. "Why would the boss send the two of us?"

"The boss's exact words were, 'My secret is out'. Of course, we don't know this secret," Miss Valentine said.

"Our organization's motto is 'mystery'," Mr. 5 said. "We never reveal the identity of any of our people." His eyes narrowed. "And especially not the boss's."

"In our investigation, we discovered agents of a certain monarchy have infiltrated Baroque Works."

Zoro and Katara's head snapped to stare at each other.

"You don't think," she started, before they turned back, Mr. 9 apparently reading between the lines.

"W-what!" Mr. 9 said. "Hey, wait a minute. I may wear a crown, but I'm no king! I swear!"

"Not you!" Miss Valentine snapped.

"The spy...is someone who's gone missing in the kingdom of Alabasta," Mr. 5 added with a vicious grin.

 _Who...what?_

All of a sudden, Mr. 8 readied his hair cannons, firing towards the higher ranked man. "I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HER! DIE! IGARAPPAPPA!"

The bombshells soared over Mr. 5, exploding on impact and shaking the building Katara and Zoro were perched on. She pulled on his shirt with all her strength as the swordsman almost tipped over the edge.

They fell back, Katara panting.

"IGARAM!" Miss Wednesday cried out to...Mr. 8.

"Igaram?" Mr. 9 exclaimed.

 _Igaram? But wasn't his name Igarappoi?_ Katara thought, confused. _What's going on?_


	10. Chapter 9: Battles

Just off in the distance, Katara could hear fire crackle. She and Zoro stood against the wall as infighting broke out between the agents.

"Run for it princess!" Igaram shouted. "Please!"

Miss Wednesday nearly broke free from the alleyway but was intercepted by Miss Valentine. The older woman slammed her fist into the side of Miss Wednesday, at once stunning the girl and breaking her hair piece. Blue strands of hair fell against her shoulders as she stumbled. Shaking her head, she geared up to retaliate when an explosion ripped through the night.

Katara yelped as embers and debris tumbled down on her. A water shield flickered to life around her and Zoro as the smoke cleared.

Crumpled on the ground lay Igaram, his body eerily still.

"Igaram," Miss Wednesday whispered, her voice choked. "IGARAM!"

"The name of the spy is Igaram, leader of Alabasta's royal guard. The other spy," announced an unharmed Mr. 5, stalking, unharmed, through the inferno. "...is none other than the princess of Alabasta herself, Vivi Nefertari!"

"We don't have time for this," Katara heard Zoro mutter before he looped an arm around Katara's waist and yanked her away. He sprinted down the alley, only pausing a second to grab Luffy's arm. Katara gasped as his arm squeezed her uncomfortably.

"Hey, let go!" Katara yelped as the uneven gait of Zoro made his arm squish into her. "I can-"

Another explosion ripped through the air as Mr. 9 soared through the air and crash landed, a plume of smoke erupting from his land site.

"Damn, that's one dangerous booger," Zoro mused.

"Wait, _what-_ "

Katara was thrown from Zoro's arms, sending her rolling against the harsh ground. For a second she laid still, head reeling and what felt like her whole body stinging. She pressed one scraped hand against the ground and pushed herself up, wiping the blood from her eyes.

Igaram had grabbed Zoro's leg.

"Mr. Swordsman! Please! Do to your great strength, let me make an unreasonable request!"

"Let go of me! I won't help you just because you're sucking up to me," Zoro growled, shaking his foot.

"Those two are devil fruit users! I can't stop them. Please, please protect the princess in my place!" He bowed his head, shoulders trembling. "I beg you! If you send her back to the far eastern kingdom of Alabasta, you will be greatly rewarded, I swear!"

Watching the desperate man yank at Zoro's leg stirred the pity and matronly part of her heart.

"Well, why are you two in this organization? Didn't you realize you were hurting people?" Katara asked.

"I KNOW!" Igaram suddenly shouted, slamming his fist into the ground. "I'm not proud of it! I know the princess isn't either." Shame and determination fell across his face like the theater curtain at Ember Island. "We had to infiltrate this organization to play the part." His eyes flickered back up to Zoro and then to Katara, the shadow of guilt aging him years. "I can't explain now, but please...you will be greatly rewarded. Just save the princess, I beg you!"

"Greatly rewarded, you say?" a voice called through the gloom, practically dripping with satisfaction and intrigue. The three of them turned to see a certain ginger perched on one of the undamaged roofs, her eyes gleaming through the dark. "How about one billion berī?"

"W-what?" Igaram croaked. "One bi-billion?"

Katara echoed him, blue eyes wide. For a moment, she could see Toph standing there in the midst of her 'scam the people' phase. This couldn't end well…

"Didn't you get drunk and pass out?" Zoro drawled, eyebrow twitching.

"You think I can fall asleep in a town that accepts pirates?" she asked. "I made up the whole thing. Am I good or what?" She posed, a hand poised near her mouth to mimic drinking.

Zoro snorted. "Is that so?"  
Below him, Igaram made a choking noise, clutching at his chest.

"Well then, Mr. Royal Guard," Nami practically sang. "Will you pay us the one billion?"

She plastered her best snide grin across her face. "If we don't help, I suppose you'll just have to find a nice gravestone, I suppose…"

"W-where am I supposed to find the money?" Igaram shrieked, shaking with despair.

Nami pouted, tapping a painted finger against her lip. "So money is worth more than your princess?"

Katara looked at her with newly jaded eyes. A girl was being hunted down and instead of helping, Nami chose to extort the girl's panicked guardian.

Katara was seconds from opening her mouth to say they'd do it for free when Igaram interrupted, a deep furrow etched between his brows as his mind worked furiously.

"If you aid the princess, you can speak to her upfront. I'm sure she will accept…"

"You mean we have to help the princess first?" Nami said, voice dripping with disappointment.

"While we are negotiating, the princess is-" he said, his face reddening with anger. He was abruptly cut off by Nami's sigh.

"Alright," said Nami. "We'll help you princess first. Now! Go, Zoro, Katara," she ordered, pointing off into the distance.

"It's your money!" Zoro roared, turning on her. "Why don't you join us?"

"He's right," Katara said, standing up and moving to his side. "You made the deal, you have to help too!"

"Are you serious?" Nami snapped. "If it's about the promise, you both should help anyway!" She pointed accusingly at Zoro.

"How can you be so selfish?" Zoro growled.

"What? I just asked you to kick someone's ass. Is there a problem with that?"

"I don't want to be used by people. Don't compare me to that idiot of a chef."

"Afraid you're gonna lose?" Nami teased. "Hmm?"

Over to the side, Luffy groaned, eyelids fluttering as he neared consciousness. Quickly realizing Nami and Zoro would be going at for a while, she hurried to Luffy's side.

"Luffy! You're awake!" she said, crouching beside him.

Luffy's eyes opened.

"Listen, Luffy, you've got to-"

"Not now. Bathroom," Luffy mumbled, stumbling to his feet. Katara stared, her hand slowly floating down from where she'd been pointing.

Katara glanced first at the still-bickering Nami and Zoro, and then back at the staggering Luffy.

Exhausted, moving towards hung-over, and scraped up, Katara realized it would be up to her to save the princess.

* * *

Even the small bit of rest between fights was enough for Katara to finally feel like she wasn't going to pass out. As the faintest glow of sunrise began to lap at the waves, she replenished her supplies with whatever water she could find.

The town now reminded her of a disaster zone, or a war zone. All around her, buildings were crumbled, wood and rubble scattered. Off in the distance, she could even see tongues of flame consuming one of the buildings.

She kept running into bodies. Alive, dead- she didn't know. She didn't want to know.

So she kept going, her every sense heightened in search of the princess.

Above her, the silver shine of the moon bathed her as she ran into a dead end for the fifth consecutive time. Her ankles burned as she pushed herself harder, barely able to brake in time before using the end of the alley as a springboard.

A muffled impact was the only precursor to the explosion that rocked the pebbles below her feet. As smoke expanded outwards in an ominous plume near her, she ran harder, taking a deep breath before plunging into the next alley, only to crash into someone- or someones.

Katara shrieked as the three rolled through the open door, landing in a pile of debris and limbs.

"Ow…" she groaned, rolling out of the debris to see Carue and Vivi.

"Hahaha!" a high voice giggled. "What luck to have our little princess stalled for us!"

Katara look up to see Ms Valentine and Mr. 5 smiling at her, their eyes flashing menacingly.

"So it seems," Mr. 5 agreed, preparing another explosive booger.

Katara knew three things then:

1- Vivi and Carue wouldn't be able to react in time

2- They would die if the booger hit them

3- She had to do something.

Ignoring her pain, her exhaustion, her anger at the duo, Katara pushed herself to her knees, simultaneously drawing water from her pouch in one fluid motion as she _attacked_.

A water whip slammed into the sides of the agents, sending them careening into the nearest wall with a sickening crack.

Katara dropped to her knees again, chest still rapidly rising and falling from her run as Zoro strolled into the room.

"Huh?" said Zoro, disappointed. "Did I miss the fight?"

Above Katara's head, she kept her water spinning, eyes locked onto the two unmoving agents in case they tried to attack.

Behind her, Vivi and Carue stood stiffly, their faces drawn with pain and exhaustion.

"K-Katara?" Vivi said, panting. She flinched as Katara's head snapped to the side, her water solidifying for a moment into a whip. "W-why did- why did you help us?"

"We made an agreement with the royal guard guy," said Zoro. He began to pull a sword as Mr. 5 and Ms Valentine began to stir.

Katara was faster. In seconds, she froze their limbs in place.

"Hey! Some of us want to fight here too!" Zoro snapped.

"If you wanted to fight so bad, you should have gotten here earlier instead of arguing!" she said, pushing herself to her feet.  
"The hell could I have? That thief wouldn't leave me alone!"

"Well the, you should have just-"

Zoro pulled her away from a falling chunk of ceiling as wind and heat slammed into the group.

"W-what?" she whispered, eyes wide as an unscathed Mr. 5 emerged from the wreckage, followed by a bruised, burned, coughing, and shivering Ms Valentine.

A quiet shimmering sound of metal against metal alerted Katara to Zoro's drawing of his swords as Katara suddenly looked around for more water, knowing what was left in her pouch wasn't enough.

"Interesting trick, girl. However, it wasn't enough for my Boom Boom Fruit," Mr. 5 said, eyes narrowing. "Though I don't know how you have your powers, it doesn't matter. All who stand in the way of our organization die." Shoving his finger up his nose, he flicked another booger, this time at Katara.

Katara flinched as sudden darkness covered her. Dirt blossomed up around her as Zoro sliced the booger bomb in half.

"Boogers. Of all things, he makes me cut boogers," Zoro grumbled, inspecting his sword.

Katara finally managed to break open the barrels and pulled the water towards herself, slipping into one of her more offensive stances.

Behind them, Vivi and Carue were frozen, unsure of what to do. They had nowhere to run, and while they now had powerful pirate allies, they couldn't help but wonder what Igaram had promised them...or where Igaram himself was.

To the side of Mr. 5, Ms. Valentine faltered, only remaining standing because of the wall behind her.

Before anyone could move, a new, shrill voice interrupted the thick tension.

"ZORO!"

A still-fat Luffy was bouncing towards them, having apparently come to his senses at last. SIghing in relief, Katara could almost picture the nice, soft hammock she could sleep for years in. The battle would be over quickly with Luffy in the mix.

"I won't forgive you this time," Luffy roared. "Let's fight!"

"WHAT?" Katara yelped.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Zoro roared back, turning on his confused opponents.

"Shut it! I'll smash the ungratefulness out of ya into the earth!" Luffy screeched, bouncing towards them.

"Ungrateful?" Zoro repeated, his swords dropping slightly in confusion.

"That's right! They give us a good welcome and good food and this is how you repay them!" Luffy said.

Katara forcibly stopped herself from slapping her forehead, a pitiful groan wrenched from her lips. She was ruffled, exhausted, and covered in dried blood and scratches and Zoro on his way to the same, and Luffy thought they'd just- attacked- their guests?

"Listen Luffy, these people actually-" Zoro grumbled, but was rudely interrupted by a charging Luffy, who was moving far faster than should have been warranted.

"I don't want your excuses!" He snarled, sending a rubber fist hurtling towards him and ending up punching a stone wall behind Zoro as Zoro ducked out of the way, leaving his post near Katara and also leaving her wondering just why she wasn't currently under attack by her new Captain as well- then again, Zoro did do the majority of the damage and was most likely to take the blame. She slowly backed away from the battle, unwittingly turning her back on her former enemy.

"You shouldn't turn you back on the enemy, girl." Mr. 5 warned as the pair, in all this confusion, closed in on the princess and the bender. He pulled back his fist in an attempt to explode Katara's face, but her reflexes were also sharpened from long hours of training. Before she could even think, her body twisted under the fist and she slammed a water augmented fist into Mr. 5's jaw, her free hand freezing his outstretched wrist as she backed away.

"Let's get out of here!" Katara shouted at Vivi and Carue, knowing she only had seconds before Mr. 5 exploded his way out of his makeshift cuffs. "Come on!"

Not turning to see if the princess and her steed were following her, she took off for the docks, following the scent of sea.

Soon, Vivi and Carue surpassed her, speeding forward.

Behind her, the two agents began the chase anew, ignoring the captain and second mate's battle for the time being.

Katara, Vivi, and Carue skidded to a stop beside the water. Katara quickly tried to fill her water pouch and soak the ground around her. She knew the agents would be following them and though she was still tired, being near water and the moon soaked her muscles and spirit with rekindled energy.

"So long girl!" she heard distantly. "You won't escape-" coughing, "-my Kilo Kilo fruit!"

Katara looked up to see Ms. Valentine falling.

She stepped to the side.

The agent crashed through the stone.

"Huh," said Katara. "That works."

Katara barely managed to flinch away from the next explosion as Mr. 5 emerged from the streets. Clipped by the explosion, she was thrown into the street, crying out as her face scraped against rocks and wrist bent unnaturally. Her ankle screamed. Pain exploded in her ribs.

"Nice reflexes, girl," Mr. 5 said, taking his time to approach her. Katara pushed herself up, pulling water from both her now-half empty pouch and what she'd spilt on the ground. She threw a small slash at her enemy, cradling her injured wrist to her chest. He dodged, but as her eyes narrowed in concentration, the slash returned like a boomerang and slammed into Mr. 5's face.

He staggered, touching the cut across his cheek as blood welled along it.

"You've caused us enough trouble, girl," he growled. "I was going to let you have a fairly painless death...but now-"

Katara threw blade after blade, trying desperately to scramble to her feet, but her ankle refused to bear weight. Red hot pain burst through her body with each attempt as she slowly ran out of water.

"Die," Mr. 5 said, raising his leg.

Katara stared straight up at him defiantly.

Her eyes widened.

 _Color filled her vision._

A leg pulled away- and unnaturally long, skinny leg.

"Luffy?" she whispered, her heart beginning to beat again. The man- teen?- boy?- stood in front of her, hat low over his face and eyes shaded. He was back to his normal, rail-thin self.

The happy-go-lucky boy she knew was gone. In his place stood a creature cloaked in a thick aura of menace. However, in seconds, it was gone as he knelt beside her, black eyes wide with worry.

"You okay?" he asked.

"More or less," said Katara, ignoring the twanging of her wrist, ribs, and ankle and the burning of her face. Her eyes searched the rubble, finally finding its quarry. Mr. 5 was lying unconscious across a large pile of rubble, courtesy of Luffy.

She tried to stand, but before her ankle could even buckle, her back exploded into pain. Falling back onto her bum, she groaned, the sound strangled.

"Lu-Luffy, could you get me some water?" she asked, slowly sitting up. She must have slipped a- what were they called, the few times she sat in on those healing lessons- disk. "Just water?" she clarified.

Luffy nodded and ran off, leaving her alone.

Slowly and painstakingly, she took stock of her body.

Dehydrated, muggy-headed, dizzy, and slightly nauseous from the alcohol, probably sprained wrist and ankle, herniated disk, possible very mild concussion, bending exhaustion, run-of-the-mill exhaustion, hunger, and a headache, along with a motley assortment of roadburn, contusions, and scrapes.

Lesson one; don't get drunk before a major battle.

Lesson two; make sure an opponent is completely out of the fight before turning her back on them

Lesson three; no holding back.

She had no knowledge of how this world worked or how the powers of these people really worked. At home, she knew the weaknesses and strengths of the benders and nonbenders. Here, it was a mystery. Until she could fill the gap in her knowledge, she couldn't hold back. The people here were more durable anyway. Katara...not so much.

She was a master and a prodigy, but unlike even the standard run-of-the-mill human here, she was comparatively fragile and slow to recover. Back home, people couldn't just get thrown through walls and shrug it off. To survive, she would have to act with lethal force.

No matter how wrong it felt.

Kindness, for now, was not a virtue.

Staring up at the smoky sky, she fought the urge to cry. At home, she'd always had to worry about being captured or killed, but she'd had Sokka, and Aang, and Toph, and Appa, and Momo, and recently, Zuko. At home, she was someone people relied on. As nice as the Strawhats were, she didn't have that connection quite yet.

Her stomach twisted more as she thought of how she'd spent the first half the battle being carried around by Zoro. That couldn't happen again. She would have to train. A lot.

 _Plan made,_ Katara thought, even though it didn't loosen the knot in her stomach.

"Is this what you wanted?" Luffy asked, shaking her out of her thoughts. He presented a mug filled with water.

She nodded. "Thank you Luffy."

With a wave of her good arm, some of the water lifted from the mug and curled around her sprained wrist. It glowed softly as she worked quietly.

Luffy, who'd crouched beside her, watched with star-like eyes. "That's so cool! How're you making it glow like that?"

"This?" Katara asked. "It's just healing. See, waterbenders can redirect chi using water as a catalyst. We can then heal the body."

She moved on to her leg. "When we do that, it starts to glow because we are using our chi- our energy and energy paths- to move the chi inside the other person along specific chi paths with water, replacing bad chi with good chi and helping to speed up recovery or completely heal the injury."

Luffy nodded intently. Throughout the entire explanation, he'd appeared very focus and curious. "So it's mystery water, right?"

Katara blinked. ...Hadn't she just explained the mechanics of waterbending-based healing in simple terms? She'd thought so.

Then again, Luffy called her bending 'mystery powers' once. She couldn't help but wonder if he called everything foreign to him a 'mystery'.

"Uh, no, it's not mystery water, it's-" she began again, only to trail off when she saw the blood on his shirt.

"Luffy! You're hurt!"

"Huh?" Luffy said, following her gaze. "Wha-? I'm bleeding!"

He jumped from foot to foot, only making the blood stain grow.

"Luffy! H-hold still!" she said. "I'm going to help you."

She added the rest of the water from her mug to the rest of her water and placed her palms on top of Luffy's wound. She began this healing session as always- locating the chi lines beneath the injury and directing the energy- only, she found something strange.

Her brow furrowed. Something was- off. It was as though Luffy's chi wasn't where it should be. The pathways were all wrong.

Sweating as she painstakingly, slowly, stopped the bleeding and knit some of the wound shut, she knew she wouldn't be able to heal him properly until she could figure out just what was wrong.

Pulling back, she stared at her half-done work. She knew all the chi paths. She even knew some of the chi disorders and how to heal around many of them. This- this was nothing like she'd ever seen.

It wasn't even a deep cut. Something as simple as an exaggerated scratch should have been a quick job.

"Hey, it stopped bleeding! Thanks Katara!" Luffy grinned, apparently satisfied where Katara was not. "I'm gonna go finish with that bastard now! Don't get hurt anymore."

"That…?" Katara wondered aloud. Was he talking about Zoro or the agents?  
Probably Zoro. As nice as Luffy was, he wasn't...well….the smartest when it came to critical thinking.

About to scramble to her feet- she could deal with the ribs and scratches and everything else later- a blinding pain in her back reminded her of a little problem.

Herniated disk. Right.

Water, glow, modified healing pose for back injury, concentrate and…..done.

Time to chase after her captain and keep him and his first mate from killing each other.

As Katara jogged after them, she remembered- Luffy had saved her from Mr. 5, despite being caught up in his own battle. He purposefully put himself in harm's way to protect her. Why? Because she was a new crewmate?

She pushed herself into a run, refilling her pouch as she went. Now wasn't the time to wonder. She had to make sure her new friends weren't being idiots and trying to kill each other.

And yet...the question stuck in her mind.

 _Would I do the same for them?_ She asked herself.

 _Yes_ , she decided. She would also go out of her way to help these people, till the day they parted. But then- the war. Home. The Gaang. Her friends who needed her, the Fire Lord, the Comet- the Avatar and the whole world! She'd hoped for this journey to be short, but from the looks of it, with Vivi and all, she knew that her chances of getting home in time to help her friends was getting smaller and smaller.

How long had it been? Were they fighting? Was time the same?

What if...what if they were losing?

Katara's feet stopped. Pebbles skidded from under her feet.

What if they were dead?

What if Katara could never find her way home?

What if she died here, and her friends never found out what happened to her?

Her only hope was that stupid dragon, but she had no idea how to contact it, or if it was even possible. Why did he want her here? Why her? Why now, with the comet so close?

It was only pure instinct that kept her from getting run over by Zoro and Luffy, the two teenagers engaged in a vicious brawl.

"OH COME ON!" she shrieked.

 _Time to break up the boys._


End file.
